Twilight's Treatment Volume 2
by HHarlequin
Summary: Spike encounters a person that exposes emotions in his heart that he thought he'd mastered some time ago. With this new revelation he tries to come to terms as to how he really feels about the people most important to him in his life. Human characters.
1. Spike's Flames

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the character Spike as a human (who I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

**Twilight's Saga Volume 2 - Spike's Flames**

Through the deep of the Everfree Forest the dragon-blooded boy trudged, following the familiar path from his friend Zecora's hut back towards his own home in town. Spike had made a delivery of several new books to the talented potions master per the request of Twilight Sparkle; his room mate and closest thing to family the boy had. While it was a long walk Spike didn't really mind it. He liked Zecora just fine and doing favors for the lovely women came naturally to him. Having spent most of his life as an assistant to the scholar, Spike found himself in many situations that required his special set of talents he'd mastered over the years. Not least of which was his gifted strength from his heritage.

Past the blue flowers of poison joke, over the large log that let him cross the thorn patch and now through the thick wood. In the past there wasn't a single resident of town that would have dared travel this path but in the last year Spike and his friends had worn it into something recognizable to any that went through Everfree.

It was here though that Spike ran across something unexpected. Past the trees off the beaten path was the sound of what seemed to be labored breathing. It was very faint and he would have nearly missed it amongst the sounds of the forest but it somehow stuck out to him. Spike knew traveling into Everfree was dangerous, Zecora rarely did it herself and only when she had to. But if there was an injured animal or person nearby Spike couldn't ignore them. His friend Fluttershy would never forgive him if she was aware he'd pass up on helping a defenseless creature.

Carefully pushing past the tress and branches Spike heard the breathing tense and stop. The racket he was making to get to the creature must have startled it. Spike tried to move more carefully, not wanting to scare the creature away if it was hurt. Though it was hard not to seem like a predator when you were stalking something quietly in the woods. As he approached the trees became more sparse and allowed him to move easier. It was there he came across the creature laying in a patch of grass.

"No way." He whispered quietly to himself seeing the body on the grass before him. It wasn't an animal after all but a person. A girl from what he could see, wearing a green dress that did little to cover herself. That would be startling enough if not for the sight of her skin; it was pure black. "A Changeling."

Spike hid behind a tree trying to decide what to do next. Of all the things to find in the woods he never expected to see one of those creatures again. He remembered their kind from when they had invaded the castle during Shining Armor's wedding. Dark creatures that fed off the emotions of humans to sustain themselves, taking the shape of those closest to you to do so. Previous to that day Spike had never heard of such things before, but they certainly proved their might in nearly taking over the entire kingdom.

Now here was one at his mercy. Had she noticed him? What should he do about her? Should he turn her into the royal guards? What if she was hurt; should he help her even if she was a monster? Shouldn't he be glad if something happened to make on less of her kind around? "So, are you going to kill me?" Spike nearly shrieked like a little girl when the Changeling spoke up to him, jumping from his hiding place. "If so get it over with, I'm tired of starving to death."

"You... um, you better stay where you are! We have you surrounded!" Wow, that sounded stupid. Who was "we" supposed to mean? But when Spike was a bit freaked out he didn't exactly think straight.

"Do you now? Well you better come and get me." She said from her resting place, not even lifting her head and sounding board with Spike's threats. Spike looked around wondering what he was supposed to do now? Come out with the entire army of Spike, himself and him? "Don't want me escaping do you?"

"Just give me a minute! Okay, I'm coming out. No sudden moves now." Spike tried to sound tough and threatening but the Changeling wasn't all that afraid.

"Somehow I think I'll be able to comply with you." Spike looked at her annoyed but she didn't lift her head to see it. Looking around to be sure this wasn't some sort of ambush waiting to be sprung Spike stepped out from behind the relative safety of his tree and slowly approached her.

As he walked up the Changeling kept her position on the grass, her insect like wings fluttering every so often but not helping her gain any ground to move. Beyond them her eyes were the only thing that shifted, green in a color that was not too different from Spike's own emerald like eyes. From the ground she would have seemed completely harmless if not for Spike knowing her kind's true nature. "So this is the fierce army that has me surrounded?"

"Yeah well... I guess it's enough of one huh?" Spike said looking over the pitiful woman. No, not a woman. He had to remember that she was a monster that fed off of people like him and his loved ones. "How did you get out here?"

"Asking questions? I thought I was a prisoner of you and your army, dragon boy." Spike blinked in surprise at the nick name, at first wondering how she knew but remembered that yes he did indeed look different from other humans with his pointed ears and slightly sharper teeth and nails. Not like the fangs that the Changeling had herself but they were still different. "It doesn't matter anyway, if you could get to killing me like I asked for I'd appreciate it."

"K-kill you?" The idea scared the dragon-blooded boy. "Why would I kill you? Why would you want me to kill you?" The girl sighed and closed her eyes, looking away from Spike now. She seemed bothered by Spike's unwillingness to comply with her request.

"Well I know you're not going to help me and I don't like the idea of starving to death out in the middle of nowhere. So if you could just finish me off now instead of planning on doing whatever you're going to do it'll save us both a lot of time. Got it dragon boy?"

"My name's Spike." Spike grumbled at her, annoyed at being labeled by his difference from the rest of his friends.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Damselfly." The words were polite but her tone of voice suggest otherwise. "Be a dear Spike and eat me or crush me or whatever it is you dragon boys do with your prey."

"No! No I'm not going to... to eat you, are you insane?" Spike shouted out disturbed by all the talk of taking another life. "Listen um... Damselfly was it? I don't really know what to do here but I'm not going to kill you."

"Great, a slow death next to an indecisive brat. Looks like I got everything that those royals wanted for my kind." That was an interesting thing to say and it peaked Spike's curiousity.

"What do you mean, what royals?" The woman sighed again at being denied her request but slowly gathered her thoughts to convey her meaning to him.

"You seem to know what I am, so I'm guessing you know our queen tried to take over the castle right?" Spike nodded his head where she could see him and she continued. "Well as you can see when our plan failed the princesses obviously went to some pretty great lengths to eject us from the city. We expelled pretty much all of our energy on that attack. I can't imagine how quickly the others must have went compared to myself." Her voice carried a sad tone to it now and it was touching to Spike. So she cared about the other Changelings as well.

"Well I mean, what did you expect? You invaded our home and tried to feed off of us. You didn't think we were going to welcome you with open arms did you?" Damselfly grit her teeth at Spike, showing off her fangs as she did.

"I expected to have a chance to live for once. I expected to actually have a shot at not fading away under the earth while I sustained myself on the residual emotions your kind give off on a daily basis. I expect to have a right to earn something more for myself than existing in the shadows." She looked furious and her body twitched as she tried to move but was soon reminded of her condition. Her eyes softened as if she were about to tear up before closing them. "Look if you're not going to give me mercy then let me be. I don't need to be harassed in the last few moments of my life."

"I didn't mean to..." Spike tried to apologize not expecting to hurt her feelings but it was too late for that.

"You didn't mean to what? What didn't you mean? After all I'm just some filthy monster right? Get out of here already!" Her wings fluttered with her anger but that was all she managed before clenching her eyes shut again. "Just go." Spike watched the black skinned woman feeling conflicted. Meeting a Changeling wasn't anything like he would have expected it to be. He'd thought she'd be gnashing at him with her teeth, trying to get at his precious energy. Or mocking him with cruel and angry words. But she was eerily similar to the women in his own life; she had emotions and feelings and knew hope and despair. How could he ignore that?

Moving next to her Spike positioned the woman so that he could pick her up in his arms. Looking her over she had a figure that wasn't much unlike Pinkie Pie's if she had lost her little excess weight from those sweets she liked so much. Spike positioned Damselfly into his grip and started towards the trail. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home. Maybe Twilight can think of something to help you." Spike didn't know what that might be. She was a monster and she fed on humans to live but if there was an alternative to that then Twilight would know it.

"You shouldn't do that, I'm a Changeling. They'll just lock me up until I die." Spike didn't want to think of the world in such absolutes like Damselfly apparently did. She acted as if she knew the world was black and white, that things couldn't possibly go different than how she expected. But if his friends could accept a boy that breathed fire and ate gems then maybe they could learn to help her.

"I wont know until I try and I'm not just going to leave you here to die." Spike felt the confidence come back to his words, now that he was sure he was doing the right thing nothing could stop him.

"It's a mistake. Spike... that was your name right? It's... not..." Her lips were moving but the words were fading from her breath. Spike was scared that by moving her she might have started to fade away quicker.

"Hey, save your strength okay? I'll get you there in no time." Damselfly said something more but Spike couldn't make it out. "Hey, stop that. Just rest." Still her lips moved but barely any sound came. Thinking it might be important Spike lifted her closer to his ear. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Thank you." Her words sounded genuine and honest without her arrogant tone. It made Spike feel good to hear them. Which made the next action all the more surprising as Damselfly suddenly darted her head forward and sunk her fangs into Spike's neck. The action was so fast the boy didn't know how to react and he was even surprised she could pierce his thick skin with how weak she was.

"St-stop! Stop that!" Spike tried to shake her off his neck but her grip was certain, her jaws closing harder. With little option left Spike just dropped her back on the grass, Damselfly's weakness finally taking over as she let herself fall. "You bit me! You bit my neck, how could you do that? Arrgh!" Spike pressed his palm to his neck where he was bit, pulling it away to see blood smears on his skin. "It hurts! Why would you do that?" Spike was furious that his kindness had been betrayed so openly, had she been lying from the beginning? Slowly Damselfly picked her head up from her laying position to look at his eyes.

"I'm sorry Spike, but I had to. It's my nature." Once again the words were honest in her voice, just as she'd been when she'd thanked him. Spike was growling though as his anger was starting to drive his thoughts, wanting to bring her in for certain now but less to help her and more to turn her over to the royal guards. Surprisingly though his first step towards her was heavy. "There we go, it's already taking effect." Spike stumbled on his feet before falling to his knees, Damselfly watching him closely.

"What did you do to me?" He could still speak but his head was getting cloudy and his muscles were growing lax. The woman got up on her hands and knees as she watched her prey.

"I had to poison you, I knew you wouldn't let me feed on you any other way. Don't worry, you wont bleed out. It doesn't do us any good if a bite would cause our food to die." Spike didn't like being called food and grit his teeth, small flicks of flame coming from his mouth. It must have looked threatening as Damselfly had a fearful gaze about her before Spike fell face first onto the grass. The poison had rendered him powerless. "Had me worried there for a second."

Damselfly crawled over to Spike and with great effort flipped him over onto his back. Once the world was bright again instead of dark and smelling of grass Spike narrowed his eyes at his attacker. "I'm not giving you anything."

"You don't have a choice in the matter anymore Spike." Damselfly crawled onto Spike, laying herself on him and rubbing his cheek tenderly with her hand. "You don't need to be afraid, a strong boy like you can endure a lot. So why not tell me who your ideal girl is and we can get started?" Spike just glared at Damselfly further, not responding. "Hm, going to be immature about this are you? Do you know how many men would willing let themselves spend a night with any woman they desired just to be a little sore the next morning? Well... assuming they survive to morning but you understand right?" Spike still didn't respond to her, now looking away and at the much more interesting trees which were not the black skinned, traitorous woman trying to eat him. "Well fine, I can work with this too you know." She gave him a kiss on his lips and a wink with her green eye, then slid her body down to lay her head onto his chest. At first Spike had no idea why she was doing this. Did she suddenly decide to just cuddle? It was then he felt odd, like someone was sifting through his head or swishing all of his thoughts around like soup in a bowl.

"What's happening to me? I feel strange." He wanted to rub his head to try and make it go away but was quickly reminded that his body wasn't responding very well.

"I'm listening to your heart." The Changeling explained as she kept her head to his chest.

"You can do that?"

"Everyone can, if they listen close enough and someone lets them. It's sad no one seems to uses this knowledge besides our kind." She nuzzled her head into his chest and that felt oddly good to Spike. But that didn't matter, he had to remember this girl wasn't a girl. She was a monster that was trying to eat up his very essence. She was a liar, not honest like... "Like me partner?" Spike would have jumped off the grass at the sound of the new voice if his body could move.

"Applejack!" As unbelievable as it seemed the blond haired woman was suddenly before him. Wearing her usual short shorts and tight t-shirt like when she'd work out in the apple orchard. "What... what's going on?"

"Well shucks, what's it look like tah you? Now don't go fibbin tah me Spike, ah know how you an' them other boys come on 'round my farm to watch me work. Seem's yer lookin tah get a glimpse at more than the scenery." Applejack reached back and slapped her own ass, making Spike's eyes widened. This all seemed pretty unbelievable... oh wait that's because it was.

"You're not Applejack." Spike said flatly to the blond woman who just shrugged it off.

"Now ah told you tah quit with the fibbin."

"You're not Applejack, you're Damselfly. You're that Changeling that bit me and now you're looking like Applejack for... some reason." Really of all the girls to choose she chose Applejack to try and get him off his guard? If she were going to chose someone it should... wait a minute. "My heart."

"Pardon?" She was really sticking to this Applejack routine. Had to admire her commitment to the role.

"You looked into my heart, my head... you're getting inside of it. That's how you knew who she was that's... that's why you bit me and I feel all... I can't think." His head was getting even more clouded and he felt Not Applejack rest on his chest. "Why is my head so muddy?" Spike clenched his eyes closed try to clear his thoughts.

"Maybe it's cause yer always eatin' them gems and what not. Be a lot better fer ya if ya took in some apples more often."

"C'mon Applejack, I can't eat all them apples."

"Like heck you can't! Course only a wuss would give up that easy." Wait, that wasn't Applejack's voice anymore. It sounded a lot more aggressive and cocky. The rainbow colored hair that rose off his chest confirmed his suspicions. "Your not a wuss, are you squirt?"

"Rainbow Dash? But... that doesn't make sense, Applejack was just... no wait you're not Rainbow Dash." Why did he keep forgetting that? It was like she was somehow able to fool him despite never leaving his lap.

"Really? Well if I'm not Rainbow Dash then how do you explain just how cool I am?" Spike just glared up at the woman. "Or my totally awesome hair? Or my sexy, athletic body in this tight runner's outfit?" Now that he couldn't deny. Clad in her spandex shorts and what was just a thin sports bra this Rainbow Dash certainly had his attention. "I heard you like girls in shorts, this enough for you squirt?" She slapped her butt similar to how Not Applejack had done earlier and it got another little jump out of Spike. Why was that so sexy when she did it?

"Listen; you might look like Rainbow Dash, sound like Rainbow Dash, even act like her but I know you're not her."

"Doesn't matter, I'm at least twenty percent cooler than every other girl you've ever met!" She said looking as confident as Dash would look.

"Why's that exactly?" Spike was trying to get up and he could feel his fingers twitching. Apparently some of his strength was coming back to him.

"Cause I'm on your lap in spandex with no underwear."

"...good point, but you still need to get off me." At that suggestion Rainbow Faker got angry and grabbed Spike by his shirt.

"Oh so what I'm not good enough for you? Do you have any idea how lucky you are that I'm even offering myself to you? There's all sorts of guys who would be jealous to be in your position." Through her anger she actually started to tear up a bit and Spike went into defensive mode right away.

"Wait wait, I didn't say you weren't any good..."

"So what am I not pretty enough or... or girly enough for you? Is that it?" Spike had no idea where this was coming from and seeing Rainbow get so upset was throwing him off guard. But wait... wasn't there something about her that was wrong? "Sorry I don't have big boobs or wear those frilly dresses or anything like that, it's just who I am!" She suddenly dropped her head on his chest and started shivering like she was crying. Spike was losing focus on what was real and what wasn't and felt a need to comfort this girl.

"Hey just calm down okay?" He brought his hand up to hug the crying Rainbow Dash and found it was really hard to move it. Oh yeah something had bit him earlier, made him weak. What had it been? Was it poisonous, he couldn't really remember for some reason. "You don't have to be girly or big boobed or anything. That's not important, you are who you are. It's not like you have to be-"

"So those things are bad?" The previously rainbow colored hair was gone now, instead there was a flowing mane of pink across Spike's chest and two lovely cyan eyes staring at him. "I didn't think they were bad... oh my now I've gone and done something else wrong."

"Fluttershy? But I was just... Rainbow Dash was just here." Wasn't she? His head was so foggy now and it felt like it was just getting worse. Was he sick or did he get poisoned from that bite?"

"Oh no Spike it's just you and me. I hope you don't mind." She sat up a little and revealed the very loose yellow tank top she was wearing and the valley of cleavage she was showing off because of it. Her hips were resting down right on his now and it made Spike's cheeks flare up in a blush. "I mean I guess if I'm heavy or something I could get off. Am I too heavy, I've been trying to eat right."

"No no you're not too heavy." Look at her eyes, Spike. Lift your head and look at her eyes, stop staring at her boobs. Blinking a few times Spike finally managed to lift his gaze up to try and avoid not being caught taking the world's most obvious peek. He hoped she didn't notice the other telling sign below his waist of what he'd been staring at and why. "Fluttershy why are we out here I don't... I don't remember too well."

"Isn't it nice out in the forest? The birds are singing and the sun is shining. It's kind of romantic, don't you think?" She batted her eyelashes in a cute and innocent manner and it wasn't helping Spike's current embarrassing physical feature from going away. "Do you like being out here with me?"

"Yeah I like it. I mean I like being out here and... you're nice and all." Something was really wrong about all of this and he felt like he'd forgotten something very important. It was just outside of his grasp. It was then that Fluttershy pushed it farther away as she leaned into Spike and pressed her breasts against his body.

"We could spend a lot of time together alone if you want. If that would make you happy." Her body was pushing against his own now and it was driving him crazy. His head was this mixed bag of feelings and confusion and want. "I can do a lot of things to make you happy, if it's not too much trouble." Her voice was soft and meek and nice. She leaned in and kissed on of his pointed ears making him gasp for air. Seeming to like this reaction she kept it up, kissing his ear and cheek and his neck, causing a twinge of pain from the bite on his neck... the bite on his neck.

"Damselfly... stop it." He was able to grasp it again, she wasn't Fluttershy, or Rainbow Dash, or Applejack. "Stop this and let me up." She was a Changeling and she was trying to confuse him to steal his energy. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Oh no, my name's Fluttershy. I understand if you forgot, I mean I'm not very memorable." She was acting the part well and even looking away shyly but Spike held tight to his memory.

"Stop it right now, I don't want you making me all confused with my friends." His voice was taking a more serious tone and those cyan eyes began to get sad as she lowered her head on his chest.

"But Spike, I don't want to leave you. I just want to stay here." Her voice was heart-breakingly sad but he fought the urge to comfort her, though he still couldn't lift his body he was at least able to get his arms to move. Putting them on her shoulders he tried and push her off.

"This isn't right, I don't want to do this with my friends. I don't want mix up what I think of them."

"Why not, what's so wrong about loving your friends?" Her head lifted and while the color of her hair hadn't changed the style was noticeably different. Curled and a brighter pink than before. Her cyan eyes now a vivid blue that was startling and beautiful at the same time. "I love all my friends, in fact my friends are the thing I love most. I mean I also love chocolate and streamers and balloons and candy..."

"Pinkie Pie?" What was she doing here? Granted her appearing randomly was something she did often without warning but she was on top of him. This was hardly a normal position, why was he so turned on right now too? Spike shook his head as it hurt something fierce, like he'd been reading too long and straining his eyes.

"But still even though I love all of those things it doesn't matter cause my friends are still the mostest important thing to me in the whole wide world. Just like how you're my friend Spike." She smiled down at him happily, Spike noticing she was wearing one of her normal pink shirts and with it snug against her figure she was once again not wearing a bra. "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

"What am I... what am I doing out here?" Spike looked around wondering that himself. Something had happened and he'd gotten weak and passed out here or something. "What am I doing out here? Why are you on me?"

"Well I had to make sure you were okay, cause you're one of my most specialist of special friends Spike. In fact you're a specially special friend cause you also have benefits." Pinkie leaned closer to Spike and smiled with those blue eyes. "Did you want any of your benefits Spike?" Wait this was totally wrong.

"No way, you're not Pinkie. You're... I don't remember but you're not Pinkie." He was sure of this much.

"Of course I am you Goofy McSillyPants, who else could I be?" She sat up on his lap with a little bounce under her shirt, making his heart leap in excitement from the sight and the pressure. Still though he fought the distracting instincts that wanted him to focus elsewhere.

"I don't know, but you're definitely not Pinkie Pie." Of that he was sure.

"Am so." The Pinkie Pie Imposter insisted.

"Are not." Spike countered.

"Am so."

"Are not."

"Am so."

"Are not."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"You are so and that's final!" Spike yelled sick of arguing.

"Okay, if you say so. Hugs!" She suddenly hugged his face into her chest and held him there while giggling happily to herself. Spike just hung limp realizing what had happened.

"Okay, that was pretty good." Imposter or not she played the role well. Very pleased with herself the Pinkie Imposter laid Spike on the grass again and laid over him, kissing his cheek.

"Are you ready for those benefits yet Spike? You can taste my cupcakes and frosting if you want?" Spike's whole body shivered and he was pretty sure he was going to die from this bite on his neck, the stress of his situation or just his lower half exploding after all the build up she'd caused in him. "I promise they're sweet." She kissed him more and tried to kiss his lips but Spike moved his mouth away.

"We shouldn't... we shouldn't do this." Regardless if she was real or fake this was getting too intense for him.

"Why not? Don't you like me Spike?" She wiggled her hips against him and that was way too much to deal with right now.

"I like you but... you're my friend and I just... I don't think we should do this." It was taking a lot of will power to resist and mercifully Pinkie laid her head against his chest, nuzzling him. She felt so nice and warm and comforting.

"Is there another girl you like Spike?" After all that she'd done she was asking him this now? Didn't she know that there was something already going on in his life that he was trying to make sense of? Spike had just come to some sort of peace with his feelings and was trying to figure things out. Now Pinkie Pie of all people was here stirring up his emotions again. But she wasn't Pinkie... was she? "Someone that gave you cookies that we baked together?" That's right Pinkie was there when she'd given him that present. "Did you like them Spike?" Spikes eyes shot open and there she was.

"Sweetie Belle, how did you find me out here?" He couldn't remember what attacked him or how he'd gotten lost in the woods but thankfully one of his friends had come to save him. She was cuddling on top of him and it felt really warm and good having her this close. "What's going on?"

"I came to rescue you after you didn't come back home right away. We were all worried about you. Did you miss me Spike?"

"Sweetie, where are your clothes?" It was a sight he never thought he'd see again; she was over top of him in her white bra and panties like the day she'd spilled hot chocolate onto her dress.

"Well you were cold so I decided I should warm you up. You feel warmer now right?" Her voice was like music, was it always that sweet sounding?

"Yeah I feel... I feel a lot better now. Sweetie where are the others?"

"What others? It's just me out here." That... that didn't seem right.

"But I was sure that... Applejack and Fluttershy and... everyone was out here looking for me. Weren't they?" It sounded real to him but everything kind of felt like a dream at the moment.

"It's just me, I told them I could bring you home no problem by myself. So I guess that means we have some time together if you want. Do you want that Spike?" She looked at him in that flirtatious way and while normally his defenses were strong Spike just couldn't resist.

"Yes." It was all Sweetie needed to hear and she leaned in close to the dragon blooded boy, kissing each other deeply. His arms moved around her and hugged her tightly, their bodies pressed hard to each other. She felt so good against him and there was a swell of emotions in Spike that he hadn't realized he'd been holding back. His hands traveled along her back, sliding down hesitantly and touching her ass, making her let out a little moan against his mouth. She suddenly leaned up off him and smiled down.

"Spike, I love you."

"I... I..." There was another emotion that hit his heart. Something unexpected in the heat of the moment that gave pause to his desires and longing; guilt. She was a dear friend, maybe even more as his body was longing for her kiss and touch again. But he cared for her and he knew he'd done wrong by her. "I'm... I'm sorry Sweetie." The look of disappointment on her face stabbed right into his heart as she slowly crumpled down onto his chest.

"Oh. I see." She said weakly as she pulled her arms in close to herself. "You don't love me."

"Sweetie please it's not that." He tried to protest but she didn't let him continue.

"I get it, I shouldn't have been so stupid. How could I ever compare? You don't love me as much do you?" It was coming, his secret he'd kept from her was coming to light and he couldn't hide it anymore. "There's no way I'll ever be as good as her."

"Don't say things like that. I didn't want to hurt you." Spike clenched his eyes closed feeling tears come on. The things he'd done without telling his friends was fine; they didn't need to know. It wasn't any of their business. But the actions he'd taken behind Sweetie Belle's back with her sister... Spike knew that was different. Even if he did love her. "Even if you love me?"

"Rarity?" Spike's eyes opened wide seeing the purple haired woman before him. Dressed in the lingerie from the day they were first together. The flame of his heart.

"Do you love me that much Spike? To face trials and dangers? To endure the pressure and pain that everyone else around us will give should they know the truth? Do you love me that much?"

"I do Rarity, I wanted to say it. I wanted to say it that day at the library when we were together. To tell you I would do anything for you." His love smiled at him and nodded, kissing him deeply. Spike's mind and heart felt like they were completely exposed by the woman, his body oddly weak but he didn't care. He was in his love's embrace and that made everything worth while.

Spike's hands moved to her back to hug her tightly against him, his fingers working to unclasp her bra from her body. After a few tries the boy had a little victory as the bra finally came undone, Rarity sitting up to let it fall away. She leaned her body forward and pushed her bust to his face. "Don't keep me waiting... Spiky-Wikey." The words were enough to clear every thought out of his head as his lips moved forward, taking her nipple into his mouth. His hands massaging and rubbing her breasts, earning him satisfied moans from the beautiful woman.

Rarity's fingers rubbed at Spike's hair, massaging his scalp as his long tongue slid from one breast to the other, sucking at her nipple with great energy. Rarity cooed very pleased with her lovers attentions. "Do you enjoy them Spike?" Spike could only give a low grumble in reply as he didn't desire to remove his mouth from her body for a second. "Ooh! Mmm... you are enjoying yourself." She teased happily and leaned back, finally separating his lips from her bosom. "Now it's my turn." Rarity slid down Spike's body, lifting his shirt and shortly after removing his pants.

"Did you miss me?" Rarity said as she clutched Spike's erection in her fingers, giving it a little kiss. The boy blushed red from her teasing of him and that just made her smile further. Her soft hands stroking his cock as she licked at sucked at the end of it. Spiked groaned as he held back what felt like pressure he'd been holding in check for a lot longer than he and Rarity had been together. His hands clenching into fists as her mouth and hands performed expertly on his member.

"Did you want something special, Spiky-Wikey?" She gave him a long lick before pulling up her body to hug his cock with her breasts. Slowly working her body against his own to stroke him with her impressive mounds. The sight of his love, the feeling of her warmth and kisses, her sexual favors; it was all too much. Spike let out a loud moan as he came hard onto Rarity's chest, the woman dipping her head down to suck and swallow down all of his cum that didn't escape her lips. His whole body jerked upward to her beck and call as she pulled at him with her mouth until there was no more left to give.

When she was finally satisfied with her conquest of the dragon-blooded boy Rarity cleaned herself off and climbed back on top of him, nuzzling his face and kissing his cheek. "You did very well Spiky-Wikey"

"For you Rarity, I'd do anything." Spike said breathing the words out. He felt so tired all of a sudden. His body had been weak previously when she found him but now it was like he'd run a mile and could barely move his body. "I love you."

"I love you too Spike." Rarity smiled and leaned down, kissing him. He returned it happily until she suddenly broke away from his lips looking surprised.

"Rarity?" The woman put a hand on his chest, over his heart as she watched him still looking confused. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Her fingers clutched at his shirt over her chest and she suddenly had a very sad expression.

"Oh Spike... you poor boy. She's still there isn't she? You never let her go even though you said you did." Spike blinked confused, not in a state to think about riddles as he was mentally and physically exhausted.

"Who's there? Rarity I don't understand..." She laid her head on his chest now, hugging her arms around him.

"She's there just like me, only there's more. So much love and pain and confusion... even anger. We've played with you so much and your heart has tried hard to protect itself. We never should have... I never should have pulled all of this out of you." Spike didn't get it, and he didn't think he was going to as his body was threatening to pull him into sleep. "Your kind are so sensitive to emotions and you're still too young. But... I can't ignore it." The purple haired woman lifted her head to look at Spike but it wasn't the same anymore. Her hair was straight, with a stripe of pink through one side. Her eyes a sparkling purple that belied the intelligence behind them. Her expression one of concern and care that was both enticing and lovely.

"Twilight?" He didn't know how she got here, or why she was naked down to her panties but apparently she'd found him in the woods. That was the only thing that made sense as he couldn't remember anything else right now. "What's going on?"

"Spike I'm sorry for the things I've done. I should have known we couldn't have fixed everything in a single night." What was she talking about, it was so hard to focus but he thought he didn't want to hear this. "I'm sorry how much I've confused you or hurt you or used you for myself. I should have known better."

"Twilight don't say that." He felt his eyes begin to tear up and wanted to hold it back.

"It's all my fault Spike, I should have said it from the beginning. I know I've made things different for us forever and you never wanted that." She leaned in and hugged him tightly and Spike pulled his arms up to hug her back, closing his eyes tight as tears started to come. "I love you Spike."

"I love you Twilight!" It was all he could say as they both started to cry together, Spike feeling the emotions pouring out of him that he'd been keeping buried. "I love you no matter what! I don't... I don't care what we do I'll always love you. You're the most important person in my life."

"You too Spike." She held him tight and nuzzled his face and it felt so good and comforting. Like the care of a mother or a big sister that he could always rely on. "That's why you can do what you need to do. I wont stop you." Twilight lifted her body and began to slip her panties off, Spike's eyes growing large with worry. "It's okay Spike, I know you still want my body. You don't have to worry about my feelings, I'll love you no matter what." She reached back and put her hand around his still lingering erection, lifting it and sliding it into her body. She let out a high pitched squeak as it slipped inside of her and engulfed him. "Just let everything out okay?"

He didn't understand it at all, he couldn't follow along. But being inside her again his body knew what to do and began to pump itself into her. The feeling of her warm pussy greeting him and the lack of hesitation in Twilight's voice encouraged him to go faster as soon he was pushing up into her as quickly as his body would allow him. Twilight moaned in appreciation at Spike letting his desires run free. Kissing his lips and having it returned eagerly.

Twilight put her arms around Spike and rolled them both suddenly on the grass, putting him over top of her. Spike stopped his love making to look down at the woman he admired so much as she appeared weak and vulnerable. Her long hair laid out on the grass before him. "Spike, you can punish me." It was surprising to hear and sadly he understood.

"I don't want to. I don't want to hurt you." She raised a hand to stroke his cheek, smiling in the comforting way.

"It's okay Spike, I know what I've done to you. I know it's made you frustrated and angry and you don't have anywhere to direct it. So let it out now while it's okay to do so, let it all out onto me." Spike's arms shook but for once it wasn't the weakness of his body. It was the temptation she was presenting and the fear of letting that out on someone he considered precious. "Spike... hurt me."

Spike grit his teeth as he leaned into her body, his body filled with a renewed energy from the anger he'd been repressing. Dragon-blooded people were often considered more aggressive than regular humans but Spike never wanted to believe that; he was always in control of himself. But now with the chance to let his emotions go he was finding something enjoyable about giving way to his anger. His hips started to thrust against Twilight hard, pushing her body against the ground and making her groan out as she endured each hard shove. His hands went from holding him up on either side of her to grabbing her wrists and holding her down on the grass. He hesitated for a moment before Twilight nodded to him, and then he bit his teeth against her shoulder.

Twilight cried out in a way that sounded like she'd been hurt but was also enjoying the pleasure of it. Spike was frightened at how much he liked that sound. His hips moved faster as he pounded into her, his mouth finding new places to bite at her neck and shoulder, all the while she squirmed beneath him. Twilight's hands balled into fists as she took all of Spike's feelings into herself, regardless if it hurt or not.

Surprising even to himself Spike came again, climaxing inside of Twilight as she arched her back and felt him release into her. Her body wiggled for escape as he kept her pinned against the grass, pushing himself deeper and harder into her until his body had released everything it had. His teeth opened from her skin, his hands relaxed their grip. His emotions began to subside as pleasure, anger and sorrow all faded away into black. Then there was nothing.

* * *

When Spike awoke he was on the grass again, his body aching terribly and his head pounding. He didn't know where he was or how long he'd been asleep but the sun was setting over the tops of the trees. He must have been unconscious for some time. He tried to roll his body around to get to his feet but found the action much harder to do than he expected.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was afraid I'd gone too far." The woman with black skin and green hair commented as she was pulling her dress over her naked body, the sight of the Changeling bringing memories back to Spike. "I took the time to dress you first, seeing as how I figured it would be a lot harder for you to do it yourself if someone suddenly showed up." She walked over to where Spike was and knelt down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"What... happened to me?" It was a chore to speak but somehow he managed, the Changeling stroke his head with her fingers. Damselfly, that was what her name was. The memories were starting to come back. "You bit me."

"Yes, I'd been saving my energy for that kind of an opportunity. Sorry for deceiving you but I had to weaken you with my venom so that you'd be easier to feed from. I told you it would be easier if you just went along with it." Spike still couldn't move his limbs and looked around the area but couldn't see anyone besides him and the Changeling.

"Am I going to die?" He asked fearfully but the Changeling didn't even react.

"No, our bites don't kill. It would be pretty useless if we killed the very prey we needed alive to steal your emotions from." Yes, now he was recalling it. She had become each of his female friends one by one. Digging through his memories of them and his feelings for them, using that to try and break down his barriers. It had worked. "Most people would be down for some time but you seem pretty strong. You should be on your feet again before nightfall."

"Why did you do this to me?" The bite, the deception, the digging through his mind. "Why did you hurt me so much after I tried to help you?" Damselfly looked at Spike pitifully as she stayed next to him, keeping her hand on his head.

"I told you Spike, that's my nature. I can't help what I am. Fighting that which is myself will eventually lead to my own suffering and death. I only took what I had to." She looked away from him and Spike closed his eyes. She was lying about that.

"You took too much." Spike thought he understood his life now but she'd exposed that he was being a fool. His feelings for Sweetie Belle, for Rarity, for Twilight. Especially what she'd done to him with pretending to be Twilight. "You did too much." The things even he had ignored and been ignorant of in his heart about her. The most important person in his life. "Why would you hurt me like that?"

"I didn't mean to. Spike I... I don't know how to help people with their problems but I've looked into many hearts. I've seen what having a conflicted heart can do to a person. How ignoring that which you feel can cause it to build up and become twisted." She turned his head to look up at her and there was sympathy in those green eyes. He didn't think a monster could have eyes like that. But then again... wasn't he a monster too? "You're not a monster for feeling this way, and I'm not one either. We're what we are and I for one will never let the world tell me I don't belong here." She leaned down and kissed his forehead before standing up again.

"Maybe I dug too deep into you. I only know what little I gathered from you about these people in your lives but know this; you can't be happy if you ignore things and leave them as they are now." There was a haunting truth to her words and Spike felt more helpless now than he did when he found he couldn't move his body any longer. "Should you ever need a comforting word and embrace again, just wander off the familiar path and look for me. I'll remember you." Her wings spread and Damselfly took to the air, flying through the woods and far out of Spike's line of sight. The Changeling woman was gone and lost to the wind thanks to what Spike had given her. But she'd taken so much more.

Time passed and Spike was trapped in the woods as the light grew dimmer, his body refusing to move. His mind heavy with the thoughts of the things that had happened and that Damselfly had exposed to him about himself. She'd dug deep inside in his heart and pulled out his desires, his lust, his love and his fears. Worst of all the guilt and anger he'd been hiding over the things he'd done and that had been done to him. He wasn't as naive as he sometimes wished to be and she'd made him face that. You couldn't childishly ignore your problems forever, even if they hurt you so much it left you on the grass crying openly.

Worst of all was the lie in that which he'd accomplished and believed. His confession to Sweetie Belle for his guilt, the words of love between him and Rarity. Even the admittance of wrong doing from Twilight. All of that had been a fabrication created by Damselfly to dig at the deepest and most emotional parts of Spike's soul. All of it had been false and he'd accepted it like medicine to a wound. The thought that he had to see those faces again with the knowledge that those things were fake and no progress had been made was heart wrenching.

However after some time Spike pushed these problems and feelings aside, back into the depths of his heart. Yes he was conflicted and unsure of how to deal with the events in his life up until now. Furthermore he was at odds with how he really felt about many of those he called his friend and then some. But wondering about these things now wouldn't help anyone. So he pulled himself to his feet and wiped his tears from his eyes. Forcing his body to walk he proceeded back onto the familiar path into town. Spike would arrive there and have to tell his room mate and closest friend (lover?) that he'd simply gotten lost on the way. He'd smile to all his friends and fellow townsfolk like nothing had gone wrong (and that he hadn't been raped of body and heart). He would press on and be strong and cheerful and happy for those around him. For he dearly love his friends and their happiness far outweighed any suffering that may linger in his own heart. Anything for them, anything for her.


	2. Night of the WereDragon

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the character Spike as a human (who I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

**Twilight's Treatment Volume 2 - Chapter 2 - Night of the Were-Dragon**

In the night past the apple orchid of Sweet Apple Acres the tree house was lit with the soft light of lanterns and echoed with the voices of young ladies. Apple Bloom happily got herself together as she and her friends prepared to have their own camp out/slumber party in a long while at her place. Her friend's hadn't stayed the night like this for some time. Even more exciting was the fact they'd be to themselves and unsupervised (not that they planed to do anything that would get them in trouble anyway.)

"Ya gals all set fer yer sleep over?" Applejack questioned her little sister and her friends, watching them lay out their sleeping bags one by one and picking spots along the wooden floor. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle all took positions close to each other as was typical for them. Still there were two others that were in the club house who were out of the ordinary visitors.

"I'm as good as I'm able to get in such an environment." The haughty young voice of Diamond Tiara spoke up as she sat on her plush sleeping bag, her bespectacled friend Silver Spoon close by.

"Well it ain't Horseshoe Heights Hotel, but ah think it suits us just fine." Apple Bloom stated, keeping her temperament even when dealing with the stuck up girl she would be forced to spend the night with. All as some sort of favor to her father Dirty Rich from Applejack to try and get Tiara to become more sociable with the other girls. Apple Bloom didn't think it would have any luck but for her big sister she was willing to give it a shot. She just hoped Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle wouldn't blow a gasket over her Diamond Tiara's attitude.

"Now Apple Bloom and her friends put a lot of work into this ole' club house, so it'll keep ya warm and safe from the wind and rain. Ya doin' alright there Silver Spoon?" Applejack checked up on the other young girl, who was doing her part to keep herself behaved a bit better than Diamond Tiara was managing.

"Yes Ma'am, Ms. Applejack." She adjusted her glasses and sat dutifully near Tiara, the girl practically her follower. Apple Bloom supposed everyone needed friends though, regardless of the nature of their friendship.

"Alrighty then. Apple Bloom, ah'll be just over at Twilight's place for most the night, so if anything comes up ya'll come runnin' tah me ya hear?" Applejack checked in with her little sister again, always looking out for her family every step of the way. Apple Bloom walked over to Applejack and gave her a hug for assurance.

"It's alright Sis, we'll be just fine here. Ya'll can go out with Twilight if ya want."

"Someone mention my name?" Twilight popped her head in the door suddenly. "Looks like you guys have a big group for your sleep over."

"Not all of us had a choice." Silver Spoon admitted although she did it fairly quietly around the adults. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle heard it though and the two pairs of girls got into a glaring contest. None if it seemed to be noticed by Twilight though.

"If you guys need some light I have a better and safer way for you to enjoy your sleep over." Twilight reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black stone. The girls looked it over curiously until Scootaloo broke the ice.

"It just looks like a rock." She stated unimpressed but that didn't deter Twilight, now more than eager to show it off.

"Ah, but what looks like just a rock hides so much more. For you see this is an Everlight Coal." Twilight got curious stares and she smiled confidently as she walked over to one of the lamps. Pulling off the glass protective cover she ran the stone quickly over the flame, catching it on fire and making it burn brightly. Applejack had a freak out.

"Twi', toss it away before ya hurt yer hand!" Despite the blond's shouts Twilight just held up the stone on her finger tips, totally unharmed as it burned brightly. "What the hay...?"

"That's the trick." Twilight said smugly. "The Everlight Coal only burns itself in a magic flame and doesn't run out. Furthermore it wont burn anything but itself while it's lit." Twilight tossed it to Sweetie Belle who caught the stone and admired it as it burned along with Scootaloo. "You guys can have that one, I have more back at the house. It's good for things like telling ghost stories."

"Oh yeah, like we're going to do that. No one gets scared by those kinds of stories anymore." Diamond Tiara suddenly exclaimed in her annoyance with her company. Getting a scolding look from Sweetie Belle.

"Just cause you have to come to our slumber party doesn't mean you have to be a downer you know." Sweetie Belle's comment got further dirty looks from the two "proper" young ladies.

"We're not being a downers, we're just saying we don't get scared by that kid's stuff anymore." Silver Spoon retorted in defense of her friend and it didn't do anything to settle tensions. Applejack and Apple Bloom shared a worried gaze and Twilight caught the sight of it as well. Deciding to do something to try and defuse the situation she stepped in again.

"Well it's not like fake ghost stories are all that scary. I mean the REAL ones are way scarier when you know about them anyway." The tree house suddenly grew quiet as Twilight calmly explained that there were actual supernatural forces at work in the world.

"R-real ghost st-stories?" Applejack of all people asked. "Ya don't really mean that now, do ya Twi'? Being a girl of fancy mathematics and science and all that hooey?" Applejack had never done well with spooky things or the supernatural, and the clutching hug that Apple Bloom was getting was proof it set her off easily enough.

"Well I guess not..." Twilight said opening her hand and floating over the Everlight Coal with her magic, setting it in the middle of the tree house and sitting by it. "Except for the legend of the Were-Dragon."

"That what now?" Diamond Tiara asked in disbelief but the other girls were already crowding around to hear. Scootaloo looking especially excited and Silver Spoon seeming fascinated.

"The Were-Dragon. Historical legends and evidence point to a sickness that effects people bitten by wild dragons. It's said that those afflicted become savage monsters during the full moon." Twilight put her hands up and held them like claws, casting shadows behind her in the club house. "The afflicted would roam the country side, selfishly stealing everything in sight and devouring any food or creature unfortunate enough to cross their path." She wiggled her fingers menacingly as the shadows made her look more foreboding. The girls were now all crowded close together as they listened. "The last documented case was in... lets see... I believe in Trottingdale."

"That's close to here." Silver Spoon said ominously.

"Oh, I guess it is. The scary thing is that they never caught him either. He just prowled the night, taking anything and anyone he wanted and never being seen again." The girls were all wide eyed now, including Applejack who had her little sister in a death grip. "But I'm sure we're fine, right? I mean it was only seven years ago." Twilight stood up and smiled at them mischievously. "Well girls you enjoy your slumber party. I'd keep the door closed while you're in here though." They all nodded in unison as she turned to her friend. "Shall we go Applejack?"

"Uh... y-yeah! Yeah lets git goin'... mighty fast too." Applejack finally let go of her sister and gave her a good bye kiss before the two women walked out of the clubhouse and through the orchard. Once they were alone the girls all looked around each other quietly as they digested Twilight's story.

"It was a ghost story... just made up to scare us." Sweetie Belle finally spoke up. "I mean... it had to be right?"

"Yeah, sure. There's no such thing as Were-Dragons." Diamond Tiara concluded as well, Silver Spoon nodding beside her.

"Ole Twilight was just havin' some fun with us is all." Apple Bloom agreed as she sat down with the other girls as well. "I mean there ain't even no wild dragons 'round these parts anyway."

"There are in the Everfree Forest though." Scootaloo suddenly answered and all the girls got quiet again. As they sat there looking at the magic fire, checking the windows every so often, Diamond Tiara finally broke the silence.

"So... that's a pretty ascot you have on Sweetie Belle." Sweetie looked down at her little accessory. It went with her blue pajama pants and thick white pajama shirt well she thought.

"Thank you Diamond, Rarity gave it to me for the sleep over. She said it would help keep me warm and be stylish. I have another one if you'd like. It's green." Reaching into her bag Sweetie pulled out a green piece of cloth and handed it to Diamond Tiara, who took it hesitantly and tied it onto her neck. "I think it looks good on you." It matched oddly well with her purple nightgown.

"Thank you Sweetie." She replied with notably less snark than her previous comments, accepting the gift. "It's a new nightgown. Your outfit is too, right Silver Spoon? I've never seen you wear that before. Let alone the color orange at all." The light haired girl with the glasses looked down at her orange turtleneck sweater and red pajama pants that covered her snugly to keep her warm during the crisp night.

"Yeah my mom got it for me. I thought it was nice." Silver said with a hint of shyness to her voice suddenly being the center of attention.

"I like it!" Scootaloo spoke up, orange being a color she wore often. Except tonight, dressed in tan shorts and a brown t-shirt. "Not enough people wear orange if you ask me. It's a festive color. Kinda like green is, like that kerchief thingy you got on and Apple Bloom's shirt." Apple Bloom was also wearing deep brown shorts and a long green T-shirt. "So uh... what should we do now. Not really looking forward to more ghost stories."

"Truth or dare?" Sweetie said with a smirk.

* * *

The truth or dare session had actually been kind of fun. There were a few moments where the girls didn't want to share answers, but everyone was willing to do the dares. Even Diamond Tiara who was willing to stand in the dark orchard for ten minutes straight without running away. She earned a few points with Scootaloo for her bravery. By the end of the night the girls had talked themselves tired and were ready to sleep. Once everyone had tucked themselves into their sleeping bags and put out all the lamps and Twilight's magic fire stone they were off to dream land. Well... almost all of them.

Apple Bloom was still awake, all the talking and activity got her stomach grumbling and she wasn't able to sleep it away. The longer she laid there the hungrier she got and waiting till morning didn't feel like an option. Rising from her sleeping bag she checked around to make sure she didn't wake anyone else up with her stirring before unzipping it.

"Are you getting up?" She nearly jumped up out of her pajamas when the voice whispered to her in the dark. Turning around she saw Scootaloo had her eyes wide open and not the least bit sleepy.

"Yeah, ah was hungry so ah'm gonna go tah the house real quick tah get somethin' tah eat." She unzipped the sleeping bag all the way and looked around but saw no one else was up besides them.

"Can I come, I'd like to get a bite too." Scootaloo slipped out of her sleeping bag with much less finesse than her friend but was quiet enough that she didn't wake Sweetie Belle next to her.

"Sure thing Scoots, lets go." Scootaloo looked at her funny at the sudden nick name but didn't think anything more of it as they snuck out of the tree house together. The two girls slipping out the door and through the orchard to Apple Bloom's familiar home. When they arrived the door was thankfully unlocked and they walked right in, turning the corner to the kitchen. "Alright, what do ya feel like havin'?"

"I dunno, I'm really hungry though. Can we make like a big sandwich?" That sounded really good actually. Yes... yes they could have a big sandwich.

"Just step back Scoots, old buddy old pal and ah'll show ya how it's done." Scootaloo raised an eyebrow at Apple Bloom as she started to gather various ingredients out of the fridge and stack them on the table.

"Why do you keep calling me Scoots?" Apple Bloom stopped to consider it for a moment then just shrugged.

"Ah dunno, just felt natural. Ya don't like it?" Apple Bloom got out two plates and placed the bread down getting ready to begin. Her hands began moving in quick motions as she applied meat, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, mustard, mayo and then rinse and repeated. Scootaloo just watched on as she created stack upon stack and then folded them together like she was shuffling cards.

"Whoa, where did you learn to do that!" Scootaloo watched in awe forgetting about her question.

"From mah big brother, he likes to make big sandwiches all the time." By the time she was done she had two tall sandwiches before her, ready to be eaten. "Like, not bad if ah do say so mahself." Sliding one plate to her friend the two girls picked up their epic meals and began chowing down, Scootaloo managing much larger bites that Apple Bloom. Despite that she was tearing through her sandwich even faster. Seemed she was hungrier out of the two of them.

"Riss ish 'retty gud." Scootaloo said through a huge mouthful and Apple Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Like thanks for the compliment. Ah guess we should finish on up and get back tah..." Her sentence was cut off short as there was the sudden low echo of a howl from a wild animal through the night. Both girls became wide eyed as they looked at each other in the following silence.

"Rut wsh Rhat?" Scootaloo still had a mouth full of sandwich and Apple Bloom moved to the window to look out and see what could have caused that noise.

"Like ah dunno! It sounded like a wolf or a coyote or maybe a..." She stopped cold as a figure came up over one of the hills, it's body shadowed by the full moonlight in the sky. It was clearly humanoid and yet it wasn't. The shape was wrong, exaggerated somehow. It walked with a hunch and there seemed to be spikes coming off its body in odd places. "What the hay is that?" The thing in the distance suddenly opened its mouth, a small spark of red fire coming out of the fearsome maw as it leaned back and howled at the moon again.

That was all the girls needed to see.

"Ruh-ruh-ruh-ruh-Rere-Ragon!" Scootaloo managed out through a mouthful of sandwich and finally swallowed it down.

"Like it is a Were-Dragon!" Apple Bloom shouted in agreement and fear at the sight in the distance. "Run for it Scoots, like get tah the club house!"

"Wait for me!" Faster than either girl probably thought they could move they tore out of the kitchen and into the orchard. They were sure they heard another howl and it just added flight to their feet as they raced through the trees and up the ramp to the club house door. Running inside the two opened it and slammed it shut, waking up the other sleeping girls.

"What the actual heck!" Sweetie screamed as she sat up suddenly, both Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looking terrified. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon rose with the commotion as well, Tiara ready to find out who was disturbing her sleep and why.

"What are you two dommmf!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were on top of her in seconds and covering her mouth. They shook their heads and held a finger to her lips to advised to be quiet. Tiara nodded her head and they removed their hands from her mouth. "Blech... that's better." She whispered now. "What happened to you two?"

"Like we saw a Were-Dragon." Apple Bloom said in hushed tones.

"No way." Sweetie Belle argued crawling closer to them. "There's no such thing."

"We saw it!" Scootaloo insisted pointing to the window. "It was on the hill outside of the farm, and it howled at the moon."

"That doesn't really make sense even if it was a Were-Dragon." Silver Spoon noted observantly. "Since when do dragons howl? What did it look like?" The two girls stopped to think about it.

"Like it was pretty tall." Apple Bloom explained while Scootaloo stood up with her arms above her head to demonstrate. "And it hand big clawed hands and it hunched over." Scootaloo participated with the miming to demonstrate further. "And when it opened its mouth there was fire coming out of it." Scootaloo hissed for some reason, not really sure how to replicate fire breathing.

"Did it look like that?" Sweetie Belle suddenly asked pointing to a shadowed face looking in at them through the window by the front door. All the girls looked over and stopped in mid-motion till Apple Bloom finally answered.

"Zoinks, like that's the Were-Dragon!" The monster suddenly opened its mouth, showing off the glowing fire in its jaws. It moved away from the window to open the door but the girls piled themselves against it to keep him out. "He musta followed us back tah the club house!"

"Why did you lead him here to us!" Diamond Tiara complained as she helped hold the door, the monster pushing it open ever so slightly.

"What were we supposed to do, just let him find you guys asleep!" Scootaloo shouted back as they were all fighting as hard as they could to keep the monster from getting in. One clawed hand managed to slip inside, reaching out for the girls. They all ducked but it managed to snag its claw and grab onto Diamond Tiara's diamond tiara.

"My tiara!" The girl suddenly shouted, leaving her place at the door to grab a hold of it. "You give that back to me right now!"

"Tiara no!" Silver Spoon protested. "Don't leave your spot by the ooof!" The monster kicked the door, sending the girls sprawling onto the floor and opening it for itself. As it walked in it stood against the moonlight, its jaws opening to revealing the glowing flame behind its teeth and fangs. Still clutching the jewelry the monster let a roar out in the club house. The girls responded with an even larger scream in unison at the creature and threw all of their pillows at once. The barrage hit the monster like repeated cannonballs as it stumbled backwards and over the railing onto the ground.

"Everyone run!" Sweetie Belle ordered as the girls all ran out of the club house together and into the orchard. Leaving the monster in the dust.

* * *

"Is everyone... phew... okay?" Sweetie asked leaning against a tree to catch her breath. She didn't know how far or how long they had run, or even in what direction. But they were still in the orchard, and they'd managed to put some distance between themselves and the monster.

"I think so... ugh, I'm not made for running." Silver Spoon complained as she nursed a stitch in her side from the fear induced sprint they'd all participated in.

"Told you it was real." Scootaloo said to everyone with a bit of indignation that they didn't believe her and Apple Bloom right away. "Least it didn't hurt anybody."

"Speak for yourself." Diamond said sounding upset. "That monster took my Tiara." Apple Bloom rolled her eyes that she was even complaining about such a thing.

"Ya'll are lucky that it took just that and not yer bloomin' head." Diamond Tiara didn't appreciate the lecture from Apple Bloom and stood up straight after catching her breath.

"I'm going back for it." She said to the shock of everyone, even Silver Spoon.

"Tiara don't! That thing is out there and if it catches you who knows what it'll do." Silver tried to protest but Tiara's mind was made up.

"You guys don't have to come if you don't want to, but I'm not leaving it behind no matter what." She said and clenched a fist, looking out into the dark that lead back towards the club house. Taking in a deep breath for courage she started marching back towards the direction they had ran from.

"Is she insane?" Scootaloo asked out loud. "She's going back for a hunk of jewelry? That thing's going to eat her if it catches her." Silver Spoon looked between the other girls undecided as she watched Diamond march farther into the dark and the others just stand by. Gulping down a lump in her throat she started to walk towards Tiara hesitantly before Sweetie put a hand on her shoulder.

"I... I can't let her go alone." Silver said pleadingly and Sweetie Belle nodded.

"I know. Okay gang, lets split up." Sweetie said sounding a lot more authoritative than usual. "Silver Spoon and I will go back with Diamond Tiara and try to bring her back safely. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, you two head back to town to warn Twilight and Applejack what's happening so we can get help." Silver Spoon looked thrilled that she wouldn't have to go alone.

"Split up? Did ya lose a few apples outta yer bushel on that run Sweetie? We should all just go back for her together instead of splitting up." It made a lot more sense to Apple Bloom to stay as a team but Sweetie had made up her mind.

"We don't have enough time. Besides you and Scootaloo together should be fine, you're faster runners than both of us."

"I don't know..." Scootaloo said looking out into the dark towards the farm and the road into town. "It's awfully spooky." Seeing their hesitation Silver Spoon reached into her pockets and pulled out a delicate and delicious looking cookie. It got Apple Bloom and Scootaloo's attention right away.

"Would you do it for a Spoony snack?" Silver asked waving the cookie around. "Two Spoony snacks?" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked between each other before deciding that yes, they were still hungry and Silver Spoon's private snacks were worth the risk. Each taking a cookie the girls ate up, Scootaloo shoving it into her mouth.

"Rank rou Rilver" She said through a mouthful of cookie.

"Okay, lets hurry before that thing has any more time to run around." Sweetie said as the two pairs of girls split up and started towards their individual destinations.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed loud enough that Silver and Sweetie could hear her before they could see the club house. While her noisy nature made them nervous the fact she was able to complain was a relief. The girls looked around carefully before climbing the steps to the club house door.

"Tiara?" Sweetie asked in a low voice as she walked up. "Are you there?"

"I'm inside. Just look at what that big fire breathing jerk did!" Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle shrugged to each other before coming inside the club house. Diamond Tiara was standing in the middle of what might as well have been an abandoned building.

"What the... where's all our stuff?" Sweetie asked looking around surprised. "Everything's gone, even the chairs."

"That filthy beast wasn't satisfied with my Tiara, he went and took all of our things. What would he need with girl's clothes and sleeping bags anyway?"

"Making a bed?" Sweetie shrugged as she asked, Diamond Tiara not looking amused at the suggestion.

"Jinkies." Silver Spoon suddenly said, catching the attention of both other girls. "Look at these footprints." Silver Spoon was leaning down and looking at the dirty print on the wooden floor.

"What about it, there should be a lot of them with Scootaloo and Apple Bloom running around through the night before that thing got here." Diamond Tiara was still clearly upset and Sweetie Belle wasn't sure why she was so angry or determined to find this thing. Personally Sweetie Belle wanted to get away from it as fast as possible.

"Look at them though. They're way too large to belong to either of them, so it must be the Were-Dragon. And can you smell that?" Sweetie leaned down as well sniffing the air around the foot prints.

"Apple Juice?" She asked somewhat surprised and Silver Spoon nodded.

"Exactly, these foot prints are damp. The ground outside isn't wet at all though, so this monster is leaving foot prints from some place that is wet, has dirt and reeks of apple juice." Sweetie thought it over but no ideas were coming to her head. "This is a clue, I just know it."

"Well... even if it is we can't make sense of it now. We should try to catch up with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo and after we find Twilight Sparkle she can help us locate it." Silver nodded and the two rose to their feet. "C'mon Diamond Tiara, we'll come back for your jewelry."

"I guess we have no choice..." She said sounding sad and walking slowly to the door. Sweetie waited till they were outside before turning to the girl. Her face was an odd expression of sad she normally never saw on her.

"Hey Tiara, how come that crown was so important? I mean you came back to get it despite there being a monster out here." Diamond Tiara looked down at the ground as she walked, sighing and hugging herself tightly.

"That Tiara belonged to my mother, it was a gift my dad gave her when they were younger. My mom said that her and my dad named me after that first gift." She said the words carefully without a hint of arrogance that she normally carried. "It's very precious; not just to me but to my parents as well. I'd gladly fight a Were-Dragon or a Were-Badger or any other Were-Animal for it." Sweetie Belle was shocked; even Diamond Tiara had a heart and feelings like any other person. Seeing what it meant to her now she patted her on the back.

"Don't worry then, we'll get it back for sure." She said trying to cheer the girl up, Silver Spoon joining in too.

"That's right, when we get to Twilight Sparkle's house I'm sure she'll have some kind of spell to catch the Were-Dragon and get our lost things back." Tiara softened her features a little from the comfort she was receiving, her finger rubbing the green ascot Sweetie had given her.

"Yeah... alright then, lets go so we can get back and get my Tiara from that freak!" The girls walked with renewed vigor now, heading towards the farm house and ultimately the town afterwards.

* * *

"Like this sure is creepy Scoots." Apple Bloom said as they moved from tree to tree, looking to maintain their cover.

"Yeah, you said it." The girls zig-zagged their way towards the front of Apple Bloom's home. "But it looks like we're almost out of danger."

"Almost is the right word, we gotta git ourselves across this here open field before we're on the road." The duo looked around the open area trying to spot any sign of movement. "Looks like the coast is clear." They walked out of the orchard and past the tractor in front of the house, letting out a sigh.

"If we hop on my scooter we can get there that much faster." Scootaloo suggested and the girls agreed that was a great idea. Making their way to it by the front door Scootaloo got it ready before Apple Bloom came to a realization.

"Wait we can't leave yet! Granny's still inside the house." She said pointing up to the window leading into her grandmother's room on the second floor.

"Can't your big brother take care of her? We should get going as fast as possible." Scootaloo already had her helmet on and was eager to tear out of there.

"Big Macintosh ain't home right now, he left town two days ago and wont be back fer three more." Scootaloo sighed and gave up, taking her helmet off again and setting it down.

"Okay then; lets go wake Granny and take her with us. Then we can all leave together." The girls nodded and walked to the front door, but when Apple Bloom touched it she saw it swung open on its own ever so slowly. The two girls looked between each other with dread. "Did we... leave the door open when we ran earlier?"

"Ah think so." She didn't know for sure though. "That's probably all it is. But uh..." Apple Bloom looked around in the dark noticing something strange. "That's funny, all our shoes are missin'." Normally the family left their shoes by the door, the work kind and the going out to town kind for when ever they had to leave. It was odd they would be missing from their normal spot. "Maybe Granny cleaned up before she went tah bed?"

"Who cares, lets just get up there and get out." Scootaloo wasn't in the mood to dawdle and Apple Bloom could agree with the sentiment. The two girls began slowly climbing the stairs and stayed close together, looking down the hallway. "Which room is Granny's?"

"All the way at the end." Figured. Letting out a sigh the duo began to step onto the floor of the hall, letting out a moaning creak. "Your floor is too loud."

"It's an old house. Just walk lightly." Scootaloo didn't even want to walk down it at all but she complied. Taking a step and letting out a creaking noise. Another step and another creak. Apple Bloom was practically pressed against her back as they walked in unison steps. "So you think that Were-Dragon snuck in here?" Step, Creak.

"I dunno. I'm hoping he ran away into town or something." Step, creak.

"But that ain't good either, if he got lose in town he might hurt somebody." Step, creak. "Not tah mention that's where my Big Sis is at." Step, creak.

"But that's where all the adults are." Step, creak. "Maybe they can stop him if he gets lose there." Step, creak. "Why does this hallway have to be so long?" Step, creak. Creak. "...wait a minute." Very slowly the two girls turned their heads to look behind them, the looming shadow of someone that clearly was not one of their friends standing in the hall. It opened its mouth, revealing some of the fire from its gullet inside as it growled.

"W-W-W-W-Were-Dragon!" Apple Bloom shouted as it started to roar, lifting its arms to grab her. Thinking frantically Scootaloo reached out and grabbed a flower vase. Stepping between her friend and the monster she suddenly tossed it to the creature.

"Here you go!" The monster actually stopped and caught the vase when it was tossed. "Sorry but we'll have to cut this date short, keep the flowers." Scootaloo grabbed Apple Bloom's shoulder and pulled the girl with her, the duo running into Granny's room and shutting the door behind them. They heard a roar in the hallway and barricaded themselves against the door after locking it.

"That was some quick thinkin' there Scoots." Apple Bloom complimented as they propped themselves up with their heels.

"It was all I could think of. Hey... I don't hear anything do you?" The girls stopped and listened as the hallway seemed surprisingly quiet.

"Maybe it got bored and left?" Their question was soon answered as a head smashed its way through the door, opening its glowing jaws and roaring as it did before. The girls screeched again and backed away from the door, running to the other side of the room. "Ah think we really made it mad!" Scootaloo was looking around the room for anything that could help in this situation, noticing Granny sleeping in her bed like not a thing in the world was happening. Amazing of the old timer that she could sleep through all of this. But between her and them was Granny's vanity desk.

"Grab anything." Scootaloo announced as she began to pick up perfume bottles, combs, and jewelry. The creature had already reached its arm inside and was unlocking the door. When it entered though it got assaulted with a barrage of items in the dark.

"Get outta mah house you varmint!" Apple bloom cried as her and Scootaloo began smacking it repeatedly with different objects. They kept it up until Scootaloo noticed their supply depleting.

"We're running out of ammo." She began reaching around, the only thing in reach being a jewelry box. As she picked it up to toss it she noticed something odd. "Hey, what's he doing?"

"He's... pickin' up the stuff?" After their assault the Were-Dragon was on his hands and knees, picking up nearly everything that the girls had tossed. "Why's he botherin' with that?"

"Now's our chance, lets get outta here with Granny." Scootaloo wasted no time as she tried to shake Granny Smith awake from her slumber. However the old woman wasn't moving, her snoring indicating that she did not intend to wake until the appointed time. "C'mon Granny, we need you to help us. You have to get up!" Scootaloo tried in vain but Granny refused to budge.

"Ferget it, lets just grab her and go." Apple bloom said moving to Granny's feet to hoist her up. Scootaloo did the same with Granny's shoulders but their plan was short lived as Apple bloom was suddenly hoisted into the air thrown over the Were-Dragon's shoulder. "HEY! HEY LET ME GO!"

"Apple bloom!" Scootaloo watched as the Were-Dragon marched through the shadows, one arm full of stuff and the other carrying her friend. The girl dropped Granny Smith back on the pillow as she jumped off the bed, unsure of how to stop the monster. She looked around for anything that might help her beat it. Then she saw the jewelry case.

Running out into the hall after them she saw Apple Bloom kicking and fighting with all she had. Scootaloo tried to put a plan together as quick as she could. What would Rainbow Dash do in a situation like this? The girl opened the box and saw all the shiny jewelry inside, behind her at the end of the hall was a window. Before her was a monster. She opened the window as her very scary plan formed in her head.

"Hey you big ugly freak!" The monster turned with a growl to face Scootaloo, who was standing in the only real light source from outside. "Sure you're going to leave without these?" Scootaloo opened the jewelry box to reveal the shiny gems and metals inside. The monster dropped Apple Bloom and the other stuff on the floor at the sight of it. Soon it was coming for Scootaloo down the hall and she had seconds to react. "Go fetch!" Stepping to the side she tossed the jewelry box out the window, the monster predictably leaping for it past her as it went. In the brief seconds of light she saw it in, it almost looked kind of human.

After the beast had leaped out of sight Scootaloo ran over to her friend. "Apple Bloom, are you okay! Did he hurt you?"

"My achin' behind." The girl said rubbing her butt after she'd been dropped. "Nah he didn't hurt me none. That was real good thinkin' back there Scootaloo."

"Don't mention it. But we should probably get going right now. He might only be satisfied with that stuff for a little while." Apple Bloom agreed as the two ran down the stairs to exit the farm house. As they did they suddenly collided with someone running into the farm house. Tumbling over each other the girls landed in a heap together.

"My aching butt." Sweetie Belle said as her friends laid on top of her.

"Sweetie, Silver Spoon, you found Diamond Tiara!" Apple Bloom exclaimed seeing all of her friends under her. "Thank goodness, we were worried about ya."

"We weren't the ones screaming for help. Can you two get off of us?" Tiara asked sounding annoyed and everyone helped each other up. "That's better, now what happened in there?"

"It was the Were-Dragon, he attacked us inside the farm house." Apple bloom explained. "He tried stealin' a bunch of our stuff and me too, that is until Scootaloo tricked 'em into jumpin' outta window."

"Nice thinking Scootaloo." Sweetie congratulated her.

"So it was him that stole our belongings back at the club house." Silver Spoon commented thoughtfully. "Why would a Were-Dragon keep trying to take seemingly random possessions from every place he comes across?"

"Maybe he's buildin' a hoard?" Apple Bloom suggested. "Dragon's do that in the wild right? Why not a Were-Dragon too?"

"That would explain why it went right for Diamond Tiara's crown." Silver said thoughtfully again.

"But why would he try to kidnap Apple Bloom then. What sense does it make to take her if he just wants our stuff?" Scootaloo asked really confused about this whole thing. "I mean stealing Tiara's jewelry makes sense, but stealing her doesn't really fit. Right Diamond? Diamond Tiara?" They all looked around, noticing she was very absent all of a sudden. "Where'd she go?"

"There!" Sweetie shouted, pointing to the shadowed figure that was running off with the shape of a girl restrained in his arms. "He kidnapped Diamond Tiara!"

"After him!" Silver Spoon cried out and all four girls charged after the Were-Dragon. Funny enough this got the creature to take to its feet that much more quickly now that it was being pursued. The girls stayed on its trail all the way to the barn before it rounded the corner. When they came around after it the figure had already disappeared, not a trace to be found.

"Darn it, we were so close!" Scootaloo said sounding angry with herself. "That freaky monster is trying to steal us away one at a time. What the heck does it want?" The girls stopped to catch their breath, each one looking upset and disappointed they let their friend get stolen away so easily. They stood against the barn wall for a bit, listening to the quiet in the night. "Now what do we do?" No one had an answer for a while, but Silver Spoon finally responded.

"Say Apple Bloom, does your family store Apple Juice anywhere on your property?" The girl was confused by the nature of the question but she thought it over before nodding her head.

"Yeah, now that ah think about it. Whatever we don't keep in the house we got down in the cellar in the storage barrels. How come yer askin' 'bout that?" Silver Spoon stood upright and looked at the three girls before her.

"Because I think I know where he's keeping Diamond Tiara, and everything else he took from us."

* * *

The girls made sure to sneak around the house as quietly as they could, aware that the monster was probably still out there somewhere ready to pounce on them again. They'd agreed that the splitting up idea wasn't helping and vowed to stay together now in situations like this. As they approached the cellar doors the padlock was notably broken off and things were very quiet on the other side of the entrance. "Okay, we all go in together." Sweetie Belle announced and everyone nodded. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom opened the cellar doors together and Sweetie Belle lead the walk down the stairs.

The girls closed the door behind them, knowing that if the Were-Dragon was out there they didn't want to tip him off as to where they were. Stepping downstairs though there was enough light from the small lanterns already lit to see around them. "It's just a bunch of barrels." Sweetie said unimpressed.

"Wait, this ain't right." Apple Bloom said walking forward. "The barrels are scattered all over the place. Normally we got 'em stacked in the back. But they're all moved around in every part of the floor." Scootaloo walked forward to investigate, her foot making a squishing sound as it collided with the dirt.

"Yuck, what's this all over the floor? Everything is wet."

"I knew it." Silver Spoon suddenly exclaimed as she moved forward despite the squishy dirt. Tapping the lids of each barrel she moved between them, until there was a tap back on one of the lids. "She's here!" The girls moved forward to help, prying the barrel's lid off in a team effort and revealing an upset Diamond Tiara in the process.

"Blech!" The girl said standing up now out of the barrel. "Everything smells like apples."

"Normally that's a good thing." Apple Bloom interjected as the girls helped Tiara out of the barrel. "Are you okay Diamond? What happened in here?"

"That maniac threw me in a barrel, what do you think!" The girl exclaimed, trying not to shout despite how upset she was. "After he ran away from you guys he brought me down here and stuffed all the other junk he had in a barrel over there." Diamond pointed to one of the other ones that was closed up on the other side of the room. "Then he came over here and tossed me in this one after he dumped all the juice out of it."

"Wait a minute." Scootaloo shook a barrel, hearing contents shift around inside. "He's storing all our stuff down here in barrels? What for?"

"Jinkies, he really is building a dragon hoard with all of the possessions he finds around the farm. Maybe all of the town." Silver Spoon observed looking around the cellar. "This must be the closest thing to a cave that he was able to find."

"Okay so now we're in the dragon cave, what should we do to stop the Were-Dragon?" Scootaloo asked and the girls all looked between each other at a loss. How do you stop a monster like that? Sweetie Belle looked around the room observantly until she spotted something.

"Hey Apple Bloom, are these jars of honey?" She wondered out loud as she pulled one off the shelf that was lined with them.

"Yeah, Granny keeps a whole stash a stuff down here through the seasons." The girl walked over to see what Sweetie was up to. "Now ain't really the time tah be gettin' a snack though."

"You're right, now's the time to set ourselves a trap." Sweetie Belle smiled mischievously. "Gang, we're going to capture ourselves a Were-Dragon." Everyone looked completely confused as to how they were going to do it. "But we're going to need a ramp, an empty barrel, a lot of honey and something really slippery."

"The ramp I do tricks with is still over by the club house." Scootaloo said quickly.

"There's plenty of empty barrels around here, believe me." Diamond Tiara commented still sounding annoyed that she had ended up in one.

"Well we got lots of honey." Silver Spoon chimed in grabbing a jar of it as well. "But where will we find something slippery?"

"Granny's got some cookin' grease down here too, we can use that if ya need to." Sweetie Belle nodded as her plan was coming together.

"Oh yeah, we'll also need a pretty girl wearing jewelry as bait for the Were-Dragon." Sweetie said and the room grew quiet. "Any takers?" The girls all looked around at each other wondering who would be the one to take up duty as Were-Dragon bait. When no one said anything Apple Bloom finally stepped forward.

"Well, ah guess ah might as well strut my stuff tah help stop 'em." Diamond Tiara suddenly scoffed and stepped forward.

"Please, she said a pretty girl in jewelry. As we all just saw there's one girl that fits that description better than anyone else here." Apple Bloom scowled a bit at Tiara.

"Ya'll tryin' tah say that ah ain't pretty enough fer this job?" Apple Bloom started glaring at Tiara and the girls got in each other's faces.

"I'm saying in comparison to a real proper woman that we don't need a farm girl trying to measure up." Tiara got her tone of arrogance back and Apple Bloom was getting ready to show her just how proper she could be as she cracked her knuckles.

"Guys; can either one of you outrun that monster?" Scootaloo asked suddenly and both girls got quiet. "Can anyone here but me outrun that monster?" Scootaloo looked around at the silent stares, suddenly getting a diamond tiara placed onto her head by Sweetie and a necklace put around her neck by Silver.

"Looks like we got our lovely bait." Sweetie said in success. "Just try not to get eaten out there okay?" Scootaloo gulped.

* * *

Some time later Scootaloo found herself walking through the orchard by herself. Decorated with a diamond tiara, an emerald necklace shaped like an apple and a few bracelets for good measure. Aside from her shiny display she carried a lantern that was lit with a low flame and proceeded at a slow pace, trying not to get freaked out by the fact she was attracting a monster to herself.

"So here I am. Totally lost from my friends and wearing all this expensive jewelry." She narrated looking around for the first sign of trouble. "Oh what is a poor, sweet, innocent girl like me to do all alone out here in the field." She turned the flame up a little higher and held it high to see if anyone was approaching. "I mean I'm completely helpless out here, alone and with not a soul in sight." Still no monster. She was talking in her normal voice now as each step took her through the field and seemingly farther away from her target. "Boy I sure hope some monster doesn't come to steal me away for his private collection." She was dropping the hints kind of excessively as there was still no result. Was that thing even out there still? "Hey, cute girl in expensive, shiny junk is alone. Doesn't anyone want me?"

Just when she was about to get real upset if that thing was actually avoiding her because she wasn't pretty enough, she heard it. Slowly the steps started to approach from the trees, Scootaloo turning down the flame as she became instantly nervous at being seen by the creature. It didn't take long though for its shadowed, humanoid form to appear from the dark. Approaching her with heavy steps and its mouth giving off an unearthly glow. As it got closer Scootaloo froze in place, forgetting her part of the plan at seeing the thing stalk her. It stopped suddenly before her, seeming to look her over slowly. After a while she realized that the thing was judging her, sniffing her scent and checking her out as opposed to just taking Apple Bloom or Diamond Tiara. "Oh you better not be comparing me to Diamond Tiara, I am at least as cute as her!" Scootaloo suddenly shouted, feeling insulted. The monster responded in turn.

"RAAAAAH!"

"Whoa!" Dropping her lantern Scootaloo turn and ran as fast as she could into the orchard, the beast following her in hot pursuit. She'd been walking for a while but she still remembered where it was she was supposed to go. Pushing it with all the strength her legs would allow her she felt the Were-Dragon closing in. Just a little farther and... "Slide!"

Scootaloo shouted as she leaped forward and slid along a thick patch of slippery grease. As expected the monster did the same but unwillingly so, sliding behind her out of control. Keeping her balance Scootaloo put her arms up and they were grabbed by two pairs of hands, lifting her into a tree branch to safety while the Were-Dragon slid forward underneath her.

"Nice going Scoots." Apple Bloom said as their friend was now safely out of harm's way, Diamond Tiara on the other side of her in the tree as well. They watched as the Were-Dragon picked up speed going down a hill and eventually onto a ramp. This launched it into the air and it flew in an arc, right into a large barrel that was waiting for it. The Were-Dragon splatted into the barrel full of sticky honey, and before it could pull itself out a lid came crashing down on top of it. Silver Spoon and Sweetie Belle hoisted a cement brick on top of the barrel lid and backed up as the monster tried struggling to get out but couldn't move well in its sticky prison.

"We did it gang, we caught the Were-Dragon!" Sweetie Belle announced in victory as the others joined her, cheering as well over their accomplishment. Diamond Tiara took her crown off of Scootaloo and put it on herself.

"So what do we do with him now that we caught him?" Tiara asked looking at the barrel that was still shaking slightly as the monster tried to escape. "We can't keep him barreled forever."

"One of us should go and get Twilight while we have him captured." Silver Spoon suggested. "We can keep guard so he can't escape while we're waiting for her."

"That wont be necessary." A woman's voice suddenly chimed in as the girls all turned to see Twilight walking forward, along with Applejack and Rarity in tow. The three women were carrying lanterns and Applejack had her lasso for some reason.

"Miss Twilight Sparkle, thank Celestia you arrived when you did." Silver Spoon said sounding completely thrilled the adults were finally back after this nightmare had been concluded. "Look, we caught the Were-Dragon!" The girls presented the shaking barrel proudly and all three women looked on confused.

"Were-Dragon? But that was just a story I made up." Twilight said sounding confused. Then she looked like realization hit her. "Oh my goodness you didn't..." Twilight walked up to the barrel inspecting it closely, while Applejack was holding the lantern up and looking around herself.

"How come ah smell apple juice and honey? Is that... cookin' grease too?" She asked looking around but Apple Bloom decided to remain quiet on this one until the first issue of the monster was solved. Twilight used her magic to take off the cinder block from the barrel and then pop the lid, the Were-Dragon's head surfacing from the honey as quickly as it could gasping for air.

"So this is the Were-Dragon huh?" Twilight said looking at it closely with the lamp light. "Just as I expected."

"Now let's find out who he really is." Sweetie Belle suddenly declared as she grabbed a hold of the Were-Dragon's spiky yet sticky hair and started to pull to remove his mask. And pulling. And pulling. And pulling some more despite its groaning for her to stop.

"Sweetie Belle stop that, he's not wearing a mask." Rarity suddenly stepped up just as Sweetie was starting to use her foot against the barrel for leverage.

"He's not, then he's a real Were-Dragon!" Sweetie suddenly took her hands off like she might lose them. "I thought Twilight just said they were made up?"

"He's not a wearing a mask." Twilight said using her magic to break the barrel and release the sticky monster. "But he's no Were-Dragon. Applejack, can you do the honors?"

"Don't mind if ah do, Twi'." The Were-Dragon was sticky but still energetic as it was getting ready to pounce on the women. It didn't get far though as Applejack gave one of her trade mark apple bucking kicks to its stomach. The creature actually lifted off the air from the blow before it coughed hard and spat up a rock out of its throat. The rock looked slightly familiar as it burned on the ground encompassed in a green fire. Twilight used her magic to lift up the rock off the grass to everyone's anticipation.

"Now for the final touch, Rarity would you please?"

"Of course darling." Rarity approached the dazed Were-Dragon and pinched its nose, pulling its head back and lifting up a gourd in her hand. She poured a liquid down the Were-Dragon's throat and in the lamp light Sweetie Belle noticed the monster looked slightly familiar. "There we are. Are you feeling better Spiky-Wikey?"

"Spiky-Wikey!" The girls all shouted in unison and surprise, the Were-Dragon blinking confused as it looked around and coughed hard from all the sudden abuse it received from the women.

"What... what happened?" Spike said looking around. "My mouth tastes like apple juice and tomatoes... and I'm sticky..." He looked over his body covered completely in honey, the girls looking on completely confused.

"Wait wait wait. Wait a minute." Diamond Tiara threw her arms up in outrage. "Spike was the Were-Dragon? What the heck, he was like all claws and spikes and glowing mouth fire." Looking at him now Spike was hardly the image of a fearsome monster. Heck in his current state he looked more like a wet puppy, Rarity fawning over him not helping that image any.

"That's kind of my fault." Twilight said holding up the burning rock with her magic. "Remember that Everlight Coal I gave you girls when we left earlier tonight? Well one of my samples sort of ended up near by where Spike keeps his gemstones for snacking on." Spike was still wobbly like he had no idea where he was, and Rarity was trying to keep him steady without actually getting covered in honey. Thankfully Applejack was nice enough to hold him up. "Spike ate the coal by accident, and near as I can tell it had a nasty reaction with his internal flame and drove him into a fit. His dragon-blood instincts took over and he started building a hoard in the closest safe cavern he could find."

"Our cellar." Apple Bloom suddenly exclaimed and Twilight nodded in response.

"Exactly. It wasn't until after Spike ate the coal that I knew what had happened. He took off pretty quickly into the night and the other girls and I were trying to find him before he could cause any damage to himself or anyone else. Thank goodness you girls were able to stop him."

"Ah'm mighty impressed with how you managed to snag this wild critter too. Didn't think you girls had it in ya." They all looked at each other. The reveal of Spike being their monster was a bit confusing but they did feel accomplished in not only keeping themselves safe but stopping their attacker. Rarity was even there to praise them.

"Thankfully with your meddling you kids were able to stop poor Spiky-Wikey before anything bad could happen. I guess we should get him home and hosed off. Not to mention let the others know we found him so they can call off the search." Rarity and Twilight started to lead Spike away in his dazed state, but not before Sweetie Belle ran up to see him.

"Spike, wait up!" She stopped before the honey covered boy, who was looking at her through tired eyes. "Um... I don't know if you remember anything that happened tonight. But if you do then don't worry, we're not mad at you for anything you did. I just want you to know you should get better."

"Yeah, we're all okay over here. We'll see you later, okay Spike." Apple Bloom called over and the other girls waved to him too, shouting their well wishes for him to recover. He waved lazily back to them and marched off with the purple haired women back to his home. Applejack stayed by her sister as she watched everyone begin to get ready to go their separate ways.

"So, ya'll had a pretty eventful night huh?" Applejack said to her sister and Apple Bloom giggled a little in response.

"Ah guess we did. It was pretty scary fer a while there, but we managed to keep our cool and stick together." Applejack watched all the girls talking to each other, noting a closer bond between them now than there was previously when she had left them for the night.

"Ah'll say. Looks like there was somethin' good that came outta tonight after all." The beautiful blond woman smiled and Apple Bloom just looked at her curiously not really understanding the meaning of her words. "Alrighty then, ah guess ah'll check with Twi' just tah be sure there ain't nuttin' more ah can do tah help. You girls gonna be okay before ah get back?" Apple Bloom looked back at her friends who were simply watching on now waiting for her response. Apple Bloom smiled and nodded to her big sister.

"We'll be just fine Sis. Ya'll can go off. We'll see ya in the mornin'." Applejack smiled and hugged her little sister tight before wishing all the girls a good night. They waved to Applejack as she walked off and Silver Spoon turned to Apple Bloom.

"So are you going to tell her about the wrecked house or us using the supplies to build that trap?"

"Heck no." Apple Bloom said keeping her smile up till her sister was gone. "Ah'll let her find that out fer herself tomorrow. Right now ah'm plumb tuckered out."

"So what should we do about tonight?" Tiara asked. "All of our sleeping bags and blankets are stuffed in a barrel somewhere down in your cellar." Apple Bloom thought this over carefully before coming to a decision.

"We'll use Big Macintosh's bedroom. It's pretty big and he's got a big bed too. We can figure out places fer everyone to sleep in there." The girls agreed that sounded like a much better option than trying to dig out all of their belongings for the night. As they got ready to leave though Sweetie Belle noticed something was missing.

"Hey... where did Scootaloo go?" The girls looked around suddenly frantic that another one of their friends has gone missing again. "Scootaloo?" Hey, Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom cupped her hands around her mouth and called out as well.

"Scootalooooo! Where are you!"

"Ooooover here!" The response came from the direction of the farm house, Scootaloo holding a bunch of ice cream sandwiches in her arms. The girls looked at her confused before she grinned back to all of them. "I found these in the cellar when we were making our plan. I figured they'd be good to celebrate with if we actually caught the Were-Dragon."

"Nice going." Sweetie said as she took one and started for the farm house. "So can we all fit in Big Mac's bed or are we going to have to play rock paper scissors for it?"

"I can sleep on the floor as long as you have some good pillows and blankets." Silver Spoon took one too and followed after.

"I'd rather sleep in a bed if I can, I don't do well with hard surfaces." Diamond Tiara considered the risks of eating ice cream so late, then decided she'd been through enough she deserved a treat too and took it following the others. That left Apple Bloom and Scootaloo following in the very back.

"Nice thinkin' Scoots. So ah guess we're having a Scooty Snack then?" Apple Bloom asked giggling a little.

"How about an Icecreamaloo?" Scootaloo suggested, joining in on the fun.

"A Scooty Sandwhich?" They were laughing together now. Scootaloo finally coming up with the silliest but best suggestion yet.

"A Scoota Loota Loo!"


	3. Proposal

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the character Spike as a human (who I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

**Twilight's Treatment Volume 2 - Chapter 3 - Proposal**

"Alright, turn 'er around one more time Spike." The boy took exaggerated steps to turn himself around in the sopping wet and yet sticky clothing on his body. Applejack spraying him down with Twilight's hose as he washed away as much honey as he could before entering the house. Twilight stood to the side with towels at the ready, watching the boy go through the awful and awkward process of being hosed down like a dirty house pet. "Kay, I think that's the most we're gonna get off like this. Twi', wanna wrap him up?"

"Sure." Twilight said a little concerned as she used her magic to float two towels over to Spike. The boy taking them and wrapping his lower and upper body in them while he trudged slowly into the house. There were a few people still out this late taking in the site of Spike getting washed off but thankfully not many. Applejack was nice enough to put the hose away while Twilight followed Spike indoors. "Spike, you just head up to the shower and get clean. I'll be up in a minute, okay?"

"Okay." He sounded dejected and upset and why shouldn't he be? Considering everything that had happened tonight none of it was really his fault. All the blame lay with one person and one person alone.

"Ah got the hose put away fer ya Twilight." Applejack said as she walked into the library, Spike disappearing upstairs as the two women stayed on the first floor to talk. "Been a rough night fer all of us ain't it?"

"Some more than others." Twilight sighed looking down at the wooden floor. Applejack put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Shucks Twi', don't be all down like that. Ah know things have been a bit hectic tonight but everyone was okay in the end." Twilight wanted to believe that but there were some things that were deeper. Things that can be damaged that you can't see on the surface. "'Sides Spike is a tough lil' fella'. He'll bounce back before ya know it."

"I don't know Applejack. I mean... what happened was my fault." There wasn't a way for Applejack to argue that statement directly without lying to both of them. "I was completely negligent. Making that Everlight Coal without even telling Spike about it, leaving it in the kitchen where Spike keeps his gemstones to eat. There wasn't a way for him to even be aware of what he came in contact with!"

"Twilight, listen tah me: It was an accident." Applejack turned Twilight to face her and look her in the eye. "Ya didn't know what would happen, Spike didn't know what would happen. None of this is anyone's fault. Now lets just leave it at that an' let the lil' fella' take some time to recover from alla' this ruckus. Ya hear?" Twilight broke eye contact and looked away from Applejack. "That ain't 'Ah hear ya loud an' clear Applejack'."

"I... I hear you, Applejack. It's not my fault." But it was. Completely.

"Good. Now ah gotta get on back tah the farm to check on them other youngin's. Ah'll check on ya'll later tomorrow. Sleep well Twi'."

"Night Applejack." Twilight waved to the blond girl who exited the library and closed the door behind her. When she was gone Twilight pulled out a chair by the table and set her head in her hands. "What have I done?"

Yes everyone came out of it okay. The girls were safe and sound, no one had gotten hurt and other than a suffering a big mess Sweet Apple Acres was in tact. Spike's little adventure as the Were-Dragon had been relatively harmless when you looked at it from an outsider's point of view. But Twilight knew better. She knew how things were on the inside and how all of this affected the person it was actually centered around.

"I've ruined everything. All that progress... all that work..." The medicine from Zecora, the relationship hurdles they faced, Spike coming to terms with women and his own urges and instincts. They had come so far in trying to make something that was in some way stable for him. But now he'd eaten a rock Twilight herself created that had literally changed him into something else, causing him to become a wild beast. It was like the worst case scenario Zecora spoke of only three times more intense than any of them expected.

Applejack saw it as all's well that ends well but she didn't stop to think it through. Spike was building a horde, storing food and belongings, attacking the girls to steal them away too. Did anyone stop to think why he'd want to keep the girls to himself in his private storage? The only two reasons for a monster... no don't think about that word... for a creature of instinct to take a live prisoner was for a mate or for a meal. They all viewed it as an adventure but the reality was they were amazingly fortunate.

How many of those instincts lingered? Spike was upstairs now probably getting ready for bed but something like this doesn't just go away. Did he remember what had happened or was it all a blur? Were those instincts still active in him even after the magic coal had been removed? If so what might he do to try and sate his appetite? Twilight rubbed her neck with concern, there was a way to calm him down if he was upset. "No, you said you wouldn't do that anymore." It was a desperate situation and a solution was needed. "That's not... that's not the first solution." It was the easiest, and it gave her a reason to do it again. "I'm not supposed to anymore." But who then? If not Twilight who would risk being the subject of Spike's possible appetite for satisfaction?

"I'm back Twilight." Rarity spoke up as she opened the door to the library. "I managed to find Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash and let them know we caught Spike. Rainbow seemed a little upset that we got to him first. I guess she figured she'd be the fastest to locate him before the rest of us." Rarity walked up to the table and pulled a chair out for herself, sitting down across from her lavender haired friend. "So how is Spiky-Wikey?"

"He's upstairs right now taking a shower." Twilight answered, still unable to shake the disappointed tone from her voice. Rarity noticed as easily as Applejack and reached out to put a hand on Twilight's arm.

"Darling, I know what happened was upsetting but you can't keep blaming yourself."

"I really wish people would stop telling me that." Twilight commented with an annoyed tone and Rarity took her hand back, looking sad at the response. "I'm sorry Rarity it's just... it's all my fault. After what happened tonight who knows how Spike is going to feel after this? It's not like anyone of us can relate to going crazy and turning into a roaming predator."

"I know Twilight, but for his sake we have to stay positive. The girls are all okay, no one's injured and Spike got home safely. Albeit a bit sticky." Twilight was wringing her hands together as she looked down at the table, only half paying attention to Rarity's words. There were other matters on her mind. "Twilight... I feel like you're not telling me everything." Twilight's eyes rose up to look at Rarity's and then back down at the table, trying to figure out how to phrase her question. And if she even wanted to ask it. "Twilight?"

"Rarity... do you remember when Spike first told you about his medicine?" Rarity looked completely confused as she tried to think back on the conversation of that day. His medicine being one of the least memorable things about it.

"I think so. That was the medicine Zecora gave him correct?" Twilight nodded in confirmation to her friend. "I never really understood why he was taking it though. I thought it had something to do with his body but I um... I was giving my own medicine for that." Rarity blushed visibly thinking back on that day. Maybe not the most appropriate response but it was hard to ignore what had happened between them. "Why do you bring it up?"

"That medicine wasn't just for his health. Spike being a dragon-blooded human goes through a sort of change different than most people as he grows. His flame's intensity increases and he gets more aggressive and territorial. Including with the possessions and people closest to him."

"Darling, I know you haven't spent a lot of time around men growing up but all boys get that way. It's not exactly unique to his special pedigree." Rarity tried to lighten the mood a bit with her comment but Twilight was still looking on ever so serious.

"It's different though, and it's directly related to his internal flame. His fire is like the connection between all his internal processes and his magic. Literally the binding holding his body together, it's why dragons in nature die after their flames go out. By letting him eat that coal I supercharged it after we'd spent all that time trying to regulate it."

"So... that's why he turned into what he did?" Twilight sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know! Not completely anyway, there's no precedent for this. But I do know I threw his body all out of whack. And his old issues may not have just returned but possibly become worse."

"Well then why are you here talking with me darling? Go to him, I'm sure he needs you with him more than ever." Twilight looked away again. This was the hard part.

"I don't think... I don't think it should be me that's with him right now." Rarity just looked on confused, not really understanding. "With how Spike is feeling and with what he might need right now I think that... someone else should be with him. Besides me." Twilight managed to lift her head and look at Rarity, trying not to let the difficulty of this show in her expression. "Rarity, please go to him."

"Twilight..." Rarity looked on surprised. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sorry to even ask but I just... it can't be me. We both know that." She looked away again. The guilt was eating her up inside along with the pain of what she was asking. How long had it been since she slapped Rarity for doing the exact same thing Twilight was asking of her now? Now she has the audacity to ask Rarity to subject herself to Spike's desires? All the while adding the guilt upon the woman that it was for his own good.

"I understand Twilight. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Rarity stated the words so calm and confidently that it actually surprised Twilight. She rose up from her chair and Twilight did the same quickly.

"Listen I don't want you to think that... that I'm trying to force you into this or that there's no other way or-"

"Darling, it's okay. I understand, Spike needs me right now. It's something you'd do for him yourself if you could." Rarity's smile was so genuine. She wanted to be there for him and be there for Twilight. Her friend was there to help them when they needed it and she didn't worry about what the cost may be to herself. Because she loved them.

Twilight just wished it didn't hurt her heart so much.

"Thank you Rarity." Twilight hugged her tight and she was hugged in return. Then the purple haired woman walked up the stairs and into the bed room, shutting the door behind her. Leaving Twilight downstairs by herself.

She stood at the foot of the stairs for a little while before she realized what she was doing and decided that she needed to stop being pathetic. Turning away she went to her book case and searched through the various covers before deciding on anything at random so she could get her mind off of what was going on upstairs. "A Psychological Study on Male to Female Relations. No thanks." She put the book back and grabbed another and read the title. "How to Train Your Dragon. That seems almost racist." Third time's the charm, she hoped, grabbing a third book. "The Long, Hard Ride: A Journey South. Okay someone's messing with me at this point!" She tossed the book aside and just used her magic to pull one of her botany books off the shelf that she already knew and took it to the table, sitting down to read.

She made it about three pages in before she thought she heard a thump upstairs. If there was thumping there was probably furniture moving, if furniture was moving they were probably... "Reading about plants, lets focus on that." She took a deep breath and read farther. Though it did little to help as she started to picture the two of them together. Upstairs in Spike's bed (or her own since it was larger) probably doing... things together. Romantic, passionate things that sated the burning desires she felt in her... "New book!"

Twilight slammed the book she was reading shut as it clearly wasn't helping her deal with this. Putting her hand up she summoned another book with her magic. It floated across the library to her waiting hand until she heard another thump upstairs. Her body shaking and the magical grip on the book weakening as it fell to the ground. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and began to run her fingers through it nervously. They were doing something upstairs together. Maybe she should check on them?

"I really shouldn't have let Rarity go alone." Twilight rationalized as she got up from her chair and walked towards the stairs. "Spike's in such a delicate state that there's no telling how he'll react. I should just pop in to check on them." She got half way up the steps before losing her nerve and turning back. "If they needed me they would have asked... unless Rarity's hands were full and she couldn't ask." Twilight began to walk up the stairs again, inching closer before stopping. "She... she probably has more than just her hands full..." She turned and walked slowly back down the stairs.

"Well then... why shouldn't I join in? Rarity did it to me and Spike." Yeah, that made sense. That day they were together Rarity walked right in and joined the both of them like it was totally natural. Twilight could do that. She was just as pretty and capable as Rarity, she could be adventurous too. "I'll just walk in and I'll... I'll..." Twilight turned slowly and walked back down the stairs. She wouldn't do anything, she promised she wouldn't. But further more she knew; she wasn't as pretty or adventurous as Rarity. She didn't even have anywhere close to her sex appeal. She was just shy little book worm Twilight. "I don't deserve it anyway." This was all her fault after all.

Twilight sat back in the chair and pulled some of her books to the table, but instead of reading them she just used them as a pillow to rest her head. She placed her arms over the books and rested her head against them. No one was there to watch her, but it made her feel better to hide her face when she knew she'd start crying.

She lost track of time in that position, and before long the stress of the night and the events in her own house got the better of her as she fell asleep on the table. Twilight had no idea how long she'd been out before a gentle hand shook her by the shoulder till her eyes opened. "Twilight, are you awake?"

"Hm?" The girl rose her head from the table and wiped her eyes, looking around herself. Rarity was standing near by, her hair a bit more of a mess than when Twilight had last seen her. She could only imagine why. "Oh, Rarity. What time is it?"

"It's past midnight, you should really get up and go to bed." Rarity offered to help Twilight to her feet and the librarian rose up with her help.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Twilight stretched herself out and made sure to wipe her eyes further to hide any sort of sign she may have shed a few tears. "Rarity, is Spike okay?" Rarity clasped her hands together and looked at the floor, a very similar action to Twilight earlier tonight when Rarity had first arrived. "Rarity? Spike is okay isn't he?"

"I um... I think he's okay physically. I didn't notice any problems with him in that regard." I bet you didn't... whoa, okay that was uncalled for Twilight. "But um... I think I might have made things worse." Rarity didn't want to meet Twilight's eyes but the librarian was closer to her in a second.

"Worse? How could things have possibly gotten worse? Rarity he... Spike loves you! Just having you around makes him happier. How could anything with you make him feel worse?" It was unthinkable that somehow Rarity not only spending some of her night with him but spending that kind of time with him would cause Spike to feel worse.

"Well you see he sort of proposed marriage to me." Twilight's face became a blank stare. "And I sort of... turned him down."

* * *

"Spike, you just head up to the shower and get clean. I'll be up in a minute, okay?"

"Okay." Spike said as he trudge his way up the stairs and into the bedroom, closing the door behind himself. Ever since having his stomach kicked hard enough to literally shoot a rock out of his mouth Spike was coming to grips with himself. It was like a cloud that was lifting from his mind and allowing him to think clearly. Too bad the only thing he could think about was how upset he was over all of this.

Walking into the bathroom he tossed the towels into the corner and peeled off his wet and sticky clothing to throw on top of them. Out all night with five girls and he came back from it wet and sticky from head to toe. There was probably a joke in that somewhere but sadly he couldn't raise the clarity to appreciate it now. His mind was still dealing with the fact that he very nearly did some terrible things to his friends.

Sure no one got hurt but that didn't mean he didn't intend to. His thoughts were clouded but not entirely gone. He was aware of how he'd spent tonight; hunting down jewels and junk alike, stealing and eating the food he could and securing treasures in the form of young girls to take back to his personal lair. It didn't take much to figure out where he would have gone with that had he succeeded.

Spike leaned on the sink as he looked at himself in the mirror. Raising his hands up to look upon his sharp, clawed hands. The hands of a monster, of a hungry beast. It reminded him of Damselfly and their conversation about what makes a monster. Tonight further cemented the fact that he wasn't like his friends and maybe he didn't deserve to live in this town. After all who wants to keep a monster in their home?

He flexed his fingers and felt the honey that kept them from moving loosely. "At least the girls here are fighters." Scootaloo and her friends proved to be a lot more formidable in a crisis than Spike ever would have thought. Not just avoiding him but capturing him as well. Lucky for everyone involved they were so clever. "Better clean it off then. Wonder if the girls think I'm sweeter than ever?" Regardless of a night of terror and depression it still couldn't stop Spike from jumping on the chance to tell a bad joke when he could come up with it, even if it was to no one but himself.

After a nice hot shower Spike finally got most of the honey off his body and stepped out into the steamed up bathroom. He still noticed though that his skin smelled like he'd... well like he'd been dipped in a vat of honey. Not a terrible side effect of everything that happened. "Side effects..." Spike looked his hands and skin over for any sort of sign that his "Were-Dragon" appearance was still part of him. He didn't feel different. Well... he was kind of depressed but after everything that happened it wasn't all that out of the ordinary. He didn't feel like a monster at least. His hands were still clawed but it was normal. His teeth were still sharp but not sharper than usual. His hair still spiked but it didn't look out of the ordinary. "So I'm not a monster... or not more of a monster than usual."

Spike grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist and another to dry off his head and shoulders. Walking out of the bathroom Spike headed right for his dresser to find something to wear for the night. He hoped there wasn't anything still on him that would stain up his clothing. When the door to the bedroom opened Spiked expected Twilight to come in but didn't bother to hide himself. There was little of him she hadn't seen before. "Hey Twilight, did we wash the clothes already? I can't find my shorts."

"I don't see why you need them, you look pretty good like that to me." The first thought that ran through Spike's mind was that was definitely not Twilight. The second was the realization that it was Rarity. The third that he needed to keep his towel wrapped tightly around his waist before it became obvious how happy he was to see her.

"R-Rarity! Um... hey! Just taking a shower. Took a shower I mean." He blushed seeing her walk in on him while he was pretty much half naked. Honestly there was nothing about him that Rarity hadn't seen already either but that didn't make him less nervous when she was around. "So what are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?" Not that he was disappointed but it was certainly out of place.

"I'm just checking up on my poor Spiky-Wikey. It's been an ordeal for you tonight hasn't it?" Spike just shrugged in response but she was right. Tonight had been one of the more stressful parts of his life when he thought about it. "May I sit?"

"Sure!" He calmed himself down to try and not sound so enthusiastic about her being here. "I mean um... of course, if you want to." Rarity nodded and sat daintily down on Spike's bed, tapping it for him to sit beside her. Spike abandoned the dresser deciding that clothes were less important right now than the woman in the room with him. Sitting next to her he made sure to keep eye contact and not look down at the valley of cleavage her shirt was showing.

"Spike I understand if some things have been stressful for you tonight. In light of that I wanted you to know that if you needed anything that I'm here for you." Rarity put an arm around Spike's lower back. It was becoming more and more obvious now under his towel just how happy he was to see Rarity.

"Um... Rarity? Not that I don't like you being here... I mean I love that you're here with me right now." No truer statement could be said from his mouth at that moment. "But why did you decide to come up here tonight?" Rarity stopped and nodded to herself, it seemed to always catch her off guard when he asked questions like that. Maybe she just expected him to throw himself at her (and he wanted to), but he couldn't help but ask these things. He had to know what was in her heart when they were together.

"You see Spike, Twilight and myself were worried about you after what happened. Twilight in particular actually as I wasn't really aware of the extent of what happened until she explained it." Rarity wasn't aware? Turning into a roving monster that kidnapped girls and stole jewelry seemed like a pretty big tip off. "She explained some things to me about possible effects you might be suffering after your change. Have you felt different since then?"

"Well... not really." He was kind of depressed and a little angry but as he'd inspected himself before and nothing seemed all that out of place. "I guess I'm fine, I mean I feel fine." Rarity smiled and suddenly kissed Spike's forehead. "Rarity?"

"Knew it." She said with a little giggle. "I had faith you'd still be your old self afterwards. You'll always be my perfect, reliable gentleman Spike." She cuddled up to him and it prompted Spike to hug her back, the warmth of her body against his making him feel more comfortable by the second.

"I guess so. What did Twilight think was going to happen to me?" Rarity's face went from cute smiles to surprise as she wasn't prepared for that question. She smiled awkwardly and looked away from Spike's gaze.

"Well considering some of your... previous problems Twilight was under the impression you'd need some... physical treatment?" Oh. So that was why she'd sent Rarity up instead of herself. Considering Spike's recently unearthed emotions about his relationship with Twilight he supposed he was grateful. Had Twilight attempted to come on to him he wasn't sure how he would have reacted or felt. "I can see you're ready for such a treatment already." Rarity touched the tent pole Spike was producing under the towel with another little giggle that was too cute not to make Spike's arousal more intense. "I guess you're not suffering any kind of primal desires from that rock you ate though, correct?"

"No..." Spike didn't make eye contact when he answered. Was he suffering at this moment; no. Had he been so feral earlier that he was literally planning to take advantage of all the girls against their will; yes. Would he tell her that? "I don't even remember what happened." Certainly not.

"Okay, that's good to hear. We were all very worried about you, you know. I wouldn't want a hair to be harmed on your cute little... Spike... what's this?" Rarity tilted Spike's head to the side, the boy blinking in confusion. "What's on your neck? They look like bite marks." Oh crud.

"Um... that?" Oh crud, Damselfly left marks. Spike hadn't shared what happened with anyone about that day in the forest with the changeling. He didn't want to cause a panic amongst his friends. Or... admit what had been done to him. "That's um... I don't know what that is. It must have come from when I was out tonight." He lied again to the woman he loved, feeling worse now than before.

"Odd, the marks look mostly healed already." Spike kept quiet about the whole thing, not wanting to lie further. Rarity leaned in and kissed him on the neck, making Spike jump with a little gasp. After she did she leaned forward and kissed his lips. Spike hadn't expected that but he returned the kiss happily. The exchange between their lips becoming more passionate as they held onto each other tighter. When they finally broke apart Spike cheeks were flushed, as were Rarity's.

"Well... I guess since I'm okay you're probably going to go, right?" It was sad to say but he understood that Rarity was a busy woman. Staying here for him when she wasn't needed would just cut into her time. Surprisingly for Spike she stroked his hair and smiled.

"Well... since I was already supposed to spend some time with you, can we cuddle for a bit?" Spike's eyes went wide and he nodded enthusiastically. Rarity grinned and rose from the bed. She stepped back as she removed her white shirt and tossed it onto Twilight's bed, unzipping her pants and wiggling her hips until the slid off as well. Standing before Spike in her lacy white bra and panties she let him admire her form for a moment before removing her bra and releasing her breasts for him to see.

Spike entertainingly enough threw both his towels off in one quick grab and tug, then slid into his bed to make room for Rarity. The woman giggled a little and slid her panties off as well, then daintily slid into the bed next to Spike and held him close to her. Spike was in paradise. "Do you have enough room?" Rarity asked.

"I'm happy..." It wasn't an exact answer to her question but it was enough to let her know he enjoyed their position. Squeezing himself up against her massive bosom and feeling her soft, lovely hair against his fingers. This was pure heaven. "You always feel so good when I'm close to you."

"You feel good too." Rarity said dreamily and Spike leaned up to kiss her lips. Their lips parted and their passion for each other was made apparent as Rarity gripped him tighter in her arms. Spike responding in kind but trying to be careful of the sharp ends on his claws when touching her beautiful skin. He'd feel awful if he ever left an unwanted mark upon her body. Spike's now very obvious erection pressed against Rarity's hip, Spike trying to ignore the cry for attention it gave as his tongue met hers in their deep kiss. Rarity's lips separated from Spike's and her hand found itself around his member, Spike's shiver informing her that he didn't mind the grip. "I see Wittle Spiky-Wikey missed me too." The pet name for his penis made Spike even more embarrassed than usual. He'd never argue with her assigning some kind of claim upon him though. "I can't let him go without attention either. Can I Wittle Spiky-Wikey."

"I'd be humiliated if I didn't love you so much." Spike admitted and Rarity giggled with a wink, apparently aware she was teasing him and enjoying it. Her soft fingers stroked him as her body began to slide down the bed, Spike moving himself up for her to be able to access him easier.

"Now for a little kiss for him too." Rarity gave the tip of "Wittle Spiky-Wikey" a kiss from her lips, Spike already breathing heavily from her attentions. Her kisses soon turned into sucking as she slowly licked herself around the tip of his cock and let it slide into her mouth. Spike's fingers gripped the sheets as he held back every instinct to let himself loose with her lips enticing him.

"R-Rarity... you're amazing..." Another very true statement from his mouth, causing those beautiful eyes to look up at his own. Rarity pulled her mouth away from his cock with a wet sound and leaned forward to hold it between her breasts.

"Do you want to feel them?" Spike nodded and Rarity used her hands to squeeze her mounds together around Spike. Her body moving in small motions to rub him with her cleavage. Spike would never say it but the fact this was something only Rarity could do (as opposed to say Twilight) made it that much more special to receive for him. As her breasts slid up and down Rarity leaned her head down to lick at the tip of his cock when it would appear from her lovely valley. It was all too much and Spike gasped as he came onto her breasts.

Rarity closed her eyes to keep any of Spike's sign of appreciation from finding and unfortunate spot on her face. Thankfully the whole process was rather clean, or as much as it could be. Rarity used one of Spike's towels from his shower to clean off her chest and neck and then Spike's own manhood. The boy winced a little feeling his sensitive member rubbed with the towel but it was alleviated soon after he was clean of all of his seed. Then Rarity was over top of him. "Spike... do you have any more in you to satisfy me?"

"Always for you." Those words... previously only spoken for Twilight. He didn't understand their significance to him at the time when they were spoken. Instead he let his body direct him as Rarity positioned herself onto Spike's lap and slid him inside.

"Oh Spike, please don't be gentle." It had been a while since Spike had last been with Rarity. Ever since that day the three of them that were in the house now had been together in this bed. But now it was just the two of them and Spike could let his emotions and his instincts be free.

"Yes, for you Rarity." His hands gripped around Rarity's hips, his nails poking lightly but not painfully. The risk of it seemed to entice Rarity as she was moaning and moving herself on his member that much faster. Spike's hips rising up to meet her as quickly as she was moving against him. She was so warm and hot, did she want him as much as he wanted her? He hoped so dearly. Her generous curves pressing down against him filled Spike with desire and he opened his mouth to lick at her breasts.

"Oh you're such a good boy Spike!" Rarity moaned out as she rubbed his head, holding him to her breast while he sucked at her nipple. Spike's hands rose from her hips to her breasts and squeezed them lightly, making Rarity squeak with delight and start to rub her hips against Spike's body in longer thrusts. "You're making me feel so very good! I love you Spike."

"Rarity." Spike was breathing hard and deep. He wanted her so bad, worse than ever before. He wanted her now without any restraint, he had to have her. Spike began to raise his body upward with Rarity on his lap, the woman not minding the position change as he was now sitting up and driving deeper inside of her pussy.

"Darling!" Rarity cried out in pleasure feeling the new spot Spike was able to hit inside her. Her arms wrapped around Spike's neck and he took advantage of that. His hands moving below to grip onto her ass Spike then stood up off the bed holding her. "Spike! Wh-what are you doing!"

The only reply Rarity got in return was a growl, deep in his chest as Spike's hips never stopped working against her own. Rarity wasn't a fat woman by any standard, but she was a bit weighted from the generous figure she had. It made her nervous to be held by anyone that might think she weighed too much. More so to be held in such a position that they could fall any moment. "Sp-Spike! Spike maybe... oooh... I don't think... ummm...!" Rarity's arms gripped him harder as the boy never stopped thrusting into her.

Rarity had to admit, the standing position was a bit thrilling with a man that could support her. Which was probably why she dripped onto the floor when the intensity of her orgasm hit. "Ooh SPIKE!" She hugged him tightly as her thighs squeezed around him, her toes curling and her body shaking. The young dragon-blooded boy deep inside of her, just how she liked it in a new way she didn't know she'd enjoy. "Darling... oh darling that was amaaaaazing!" Rarity was suddenly spun around and laid out onto the bed. Spike grunted in response to her again as he never left her body, still plunged deep into her sex. Then he began to thrust into her again.

It was Rarity's turn to grip onto the bed sheets while her lover pushed the limits of her pleasure. Her large mounds lifted with those dangerously sharp hands and her breasts sucked at. "Oooh... Spike... harder!" Pushed this far she wanted to be brought over the edge, her stiff nipples giving her waves of pleasure as they were teased by his slippery tongue and threatened by his sharp teeth. All the while her body rocking into the bed from the force of his hips.

Rarity's legs spread wide to allow Spike as deep of access as he could get, the skin beneath her breasts teased with the sharp rubbing of the tips of the claws on his thumbs. It was almost too much for her to bear, she didn't want it to stop but she didn't know how much more she could take. "Rarity..." Spike's voice growled out at her, she understood.

"On my chest!" Spike's cock slid out of her quickly, making her body shiver from the sudden exit. His cock came forward to her as he straddled her waist and Rarity's fingers stroked him, causing the boy to grunt and climax onto her chest and a bit onto her face. Normally she'd be embarrassed but after their love making the intense feelings were too good to deny. Once Spike's body had expelled all it could Rarity pulled her wet hand from his member and licked her lips, tasting a bit of him on her chin.

Spike was breathing hard but ever the gentleman presented her with a towel. His eyes were tired and his face looked drained, understandable after their exchange. Rarity cleaned her body of his seed and sat up in bed, the two holding each other tightly. "I love you Spike."

"I love you Rarity." Spike said with intensity, his body feeling slightly different. Maybe it was the thrill of sex so soon after but he felt energized and tired at the same time. Like his body was filled with power that his muscles just needed a moment of relaxation to adjust to. "I love you so much Rarity... I can't even explain it with words." Rarity hugged him that much tighter against her warm bosom. It felt perfect to him.

"I'd stay if I could..." She said, Spike understanding what was coming next. "But it's probably best I go so Twilight can come to bed too." Twilight! Spike had forgotten all about her, she'd been downstairs the whole time?

"Twilight! Oh gosh she... she had to wait all that time. I forgot all about her." Rarity broke the hug but put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"It's okay Spike, she understood why we'd need time together. Remember?" Oh, right. They had planned this.

"Is she okay with it?" Rarity's expression softened. Spike could tell already; she wasn't really sure either.

"Twilight made a promise to you and herself, and she's trying to keep it. It'll be hard for her for a while." Of course it would, but why should that bother him? She brought that upon herself when she crossed that line in their relationship. "One day she'll find someone to love Spike. Don't worry." Rarity kissed Spike on the lips and rose to her feet, redressing herself quickly. Spike sat in bed pondering all of this for a while before coming to a conclusion.

"There's ways you know." Spike said as Rarity was getting ready to put her shirt back on. "For us to be together if we want to. We don't have to live in separate homes with separate lives. We can join them." Rarity had lowered her shirt and was squeezing the fabric between her hands now, her expression worried. "We don't have to be apart."

"Spike... don't do this." She looked concerned and that wasn't the reaction Spike had hoped for.

"Rarity, why not? I love you so much it... it hurts my heart sometimes! If you love me too why can't we?" Rarity lowered herself to her knees by the bed, dropping her shirt to hold onto Spike's hand.

"Listen Spike, that's something that we can't do right now. It just wouldn't be proper." Spike actually pulled his hand from her grip in a sudden motion, an action that shocked Rarity to the point she looked hurt that he had pulled away from her.

"Proper! Rarity I'm the ward of Princess Celestia herself. I'm a student of the Princess' own personal pupil. I'm stronger than most human adults and I can do magic no one else can. What about me isn't good enough that you wont consider us?" Spike felt anger rising in his chest as he confronted Rarity with this rejection and the woman looked down at the floor, unable to meet his gaze.

"I never said you weren't 'good enough' for me Spike, I said it wouldn't be proper. There's a difference." She rose her head to look at him, the edges of her eyes showing the threat of tears. "You may be all of these things and to me you're more than that. But Spike what do you see about the two of us that's very different?" She asked sternly and Spike stopped to consider this, coming to one conclusion.

"I'm... not human. Right?"

"No, that's nothing to do with it. Spike there is a clear difference in age between us, hasn't that occurred to you?" Actually it hadn't. He was aware of it of course but he never saw it as a problem or an obstacle. "I love you Spike but even with the Princess as your legal guardian it doesn't change the fact that the public will see us as a taboo couple."

"I... I can be mature for you..." Spike's eyes started to move away from Rarity but she put a hand to his cheek to keep him looking at her.

"It doesn't matter Spike. I'm constantly trying to get publicity for my business, and news of me becoming involved with you could ruin that. Furthermore news of me being involved with you could have a backlash all the way up to Twilight and the Princess with how they've been taking care of you. It's too dangerous." She was speaking out of concern for him and her friends. She was speaking out of worry for his well being as well as her own reputation and her family's. That didn't make it sting less to hear those words. "If you love me as much as you say you'll wait for me."

"Wait for you?" She was presenting hope, presenting possibility for their future. A future that in years time could be theirs together. But still... "Wait for you. Unless you meet a man that can fulfill your dreams better than I ever could. Wait for you... so I don't stand in the way of your freedom." His gaze drifted away again but Rarity wouldn't allow it as she pulled him back to look at her.

"Spike please don't say such things." She picked his hand up and gripped it in hers, the look of pain on her face breaking through Spike's own doubts as he squeezed back. But not extinguishing those doubts. "Yes Spike I'm asking you to wait... to wait for an older woman. When I'm sure you'll find a younger, prettier one before that time comes. I understand what waiting can mean." The idea of Sweetie Belle flashed through Spike's mind but he refused to let such a traitorous thought stay while Rarity was before him.

"There's no one in this world I'd rather be with than you, Rarity." They clasped their hands together and kissed each other over them, but it was a kiss mixed with love and some sorrow.

"I have to get going. I'll see you again Spike."

"I'll wait for you Rarity. Always." Rarity smiled and put her shirt back on, the two exchanging a kiss before Rarity excused herself and quietly left the room. Leaving Spike alone to his thoughts.

Spike laid his head back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling as he tried to process the thoughts of what had happened tonight. Before he'd dealt with the stress of turning into a literal monster but now his mind was confronted with the dilemma of what his future with Rarity would be. She'd rejected the proposal to be together, but only for a time. And only in public as she clearly had no problem still showing her affection for him privately. He both loved it and hated it, not fond of being someone's secret. Were it not for her concern with her public appearance he'd gladly shout his love between the two of them from the highest mountain. But she had a life to live and a business to run and an image to maintain. What right did he have to ruin that for her?

What right did she have to use him for her personal enjoyment?

As these mixed emotions swam through his mind Spike heard the door open again, this time the person that entered was someone he expected. "Hey Twilight."

"Hey Spike." Twilight said as she approached his bed, leaning down next to it similar to how Rarity had earlier. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." It was a lie in more ways than one but he didn't want to trouble Twilight with his issues.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure in case you needed anything." She looked at him with both a concerned and studious face, something that only she could pull off. Even when she was worried about you Twilight always had a way of looking at things from a logical and analytical view. A life time as a scholar can do that to a person and it made it hard to hide things from her.

"I'll be fine, you can go to bed if you want." Twilight nodded to him.

"Okay, if anything happens or you need me you can wake me up." Twilight said kindly as she stood and used her magic to turn out the lights in the bedroom. Stepping over by her bed Twilight began to undress, Spike able to see the outline of her body but not much else as she removed her clothing and then slid into her bed sheets.

For the first time after everything had happened Spike started to consider if this was okay? All he ever wanted was the affection of his friends and he got that on a regular basis. Before from Twilight when he was assigned to be her assistant and then from everyone here in town after they had moved. Then he met Rarity and Spike wanted something more than just friends, more than just the companionship of an older sibling. Now that he had it he was more mixed up than ever before. Things used to be simple.

"Twilight?" Spike asked in the dark and the purple haired woman sat up in bed. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" He waited for the rejection, after all that would just cause her further stress after everything the two of them had done before. He was surprised though when he felt his blanket lifted off of him with her magic, her own blanket folding away for him to join her.

"Always for you, Spike." The words hit his heart. Spike slowly crawled out of his bed and slipped into the larger bed of Twilight's, the covers being pulled over him after he did. They laid there facing each other for a while in the dark and Spike was able to look into her eyes. "Is that better?" Spike nodded to her and Twilight rubbed a hand over his cheek. "You can come to me any time you please Spike, I'll always be there for you if you need me."

"Thank you Twilight." Perhaps it was taboo but he didn't care. He slid over and hugged himself against Twilight. She was bare from the waist up in her panties but thankfully she didn't pull away. Instead wrapping her arms around him to hug him in return. "Thank you so much."

"It's okay Spike, you don't always have to be strong." She kissed his forehead. "When you're not I'll be there to help you. I promise." They held each other for a while in the dark, despite their exposed flesh Spike felt none of the sexual drive he had in the past this close to her. It was warm and comforting instead that caused a feeling of security to wash over Spike.

"I'll be there too Twilight, when ever you need me. For what ever you need. No matter what." He nuzzled his cheek against hers. "Always." Twilight took in a quick breath at the words but she didn't pull away, still holding him in her soft hug. When enough time had passed she let him go.

"Okay, it's been a long day for us both. Get some sleep Spike. Good night."

"You too Twilight. Good night." The two smiled at each other before rolling away to face separate directions, claiming their sides of the bed to sleep away through the night together.

As he faded away from consciousness Spike's mind slipped through the dark into the state of dreams. Images in his mind of flaming mountains and wide open landscapes. As he rose from the earth of his dream scape Spike realized that his wasn't a dragon-blooded human any longer. He was a real dragon, and he could fly.

Spike's dragon body flew through the sky in his dream, his body feeling like it was swimming through water. To his right the Sun was in position to rise for the new day. To his left the moon was preparing to fall for the coming morning. All the while Spike flew forward to the purple and pink haze in the sky between. Drawn to the twilight horizon between the dawn and the dusk.

The land sprawled beneath him in too many shapes for him to make out. There were streams and forests, rocky mountains and deep caverns. The mountain tops glittered from the light of the sun and moon like diamonds, drawing Spike ever closer to them. His massive form landed in the diamond covered peaks and he walked around, licking his tongue over the stone and tasting it's delicious flavor.

Before him there was a pool of lava, bubbling up from the depths of the earth. It was warm and inviting, Spike felt like he literally heard the pool calling his name. Lumbering forward the dragon sank its body deep in the lava and felt a great satisfaction in doing so. This land must have been a paradise for him and him alone. As he swam in the lava he thought he heard his name called again, looking up at the purple sky. Spike swam towards the edge of the lava, looking into the sky and calling back to whatever it was that spoke his name.

"Spike." It was a woman's voice, it was soft and soothing. "Spike." He leaned up onto the edge of the lava pit, noticing the rocks felt oddly soft for stone. "Spike... please..." He recognized that voice. "Spike!"

Spike opened his eyes, finding himself in the darkened bedroom where he'd been sleeping previously in Twilight's bed. However he hadn't stayed on his own side like he was supposed to. Instead Spike found himself pressed up against Twilight's back. "Sp-Spike..." Twilight was gripping onto his wrist, which was noticeably gripping onto her breast. That was the least of his concerns though, Spike finding that his naked body had snuggled up against Twilight's back side. His cock slipping between her thighs and his hot lava bath being in reality the wet, sticky heat of Twilight's pussy against him. "Sp-Spike wake up..."

"Twilight?" Spike became more aware of his position, starting to understand what he'd done. Twilight was breathing hard, Spike had no idea how long he'd been doing this or how he managed to get himself into such a perfect position behind her. "Twilight... I'm... I'm sorry." Spike went to move away but Twilight held his wrist tight.

"It... it's okay... it was an accident..." She was still breathing heavily as she held his wrist against her. "Do you... do you need to finish?" Spike could hardly believe what she was asking but he noted that yes his body wanted to very much as it pressed eagerly against her.

"Yeah... yeah it... I guess so." Twilight gulped and nodded, wiggling her behind so it was closer to him and Spike felt his cock rub against her pussy.

"D-don't go inside, okay? You can finish but don't go inside." Spike was still slightly hazy from his dream but he understood enough, his hips now moving with clear thought as opposed to dreamy instinct. His hand stayed on Twilight's breast, gripping it in his palm. The length of his cock was rubbing against the surface of Twilight's wet sex and she was gasping loudly with each sliding motion he made. "L-let me know when you're going to."

"Okay okay." Spike felt his own heart rate speeding up as his desires were doing the thinking for him now. His hips moving faster as he rubbed against Twilight. She was moaning now and it was terrible how good it sounded. Spike rested his head against her hair, she smelled sweet and fragrant like flowers. As he kept moving faster the pressure built to be too much to bear, that is for Twilight.

"Uhh! Oh... Oh!" Her finger nails dug into Spike's forearm as she came against him from all the teasing rubs. Her thighs closing together harder and making it more difficult for Spike but also providing more friction. He hugged her tightly to him as he started to thrust against her at a faster pace. His breath hot on Twilight's back but she didn't mind as her assistant used her body to reach his climax. Spike growling as he came between her thighs and onto the bed sheets before her.

The two laid together in the bed, both sweating and now wet from their "accidental" love making. Spike's hand removed itself from her breast in the hard grip it had and his arms hugged her tightly. "Twilight, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay Spike, it was an accident." Twilight was still breathing hard but managed to part her legs, letting Spike slide away from her. Twilight used her magic to float Spike's towels over to her side of the bed and clean off the mess they'd made.

"But... I kept going." Spike admitted. Maybe it started as an accident but even after he was awake he didn't stop. He didn't want to stop.

"I told you to Spike, it's okay. You don't have to feel bad about it alright?" This all felt oddly familiar, like when she first proposed using her nightly treatments to help Spike calm down. Twilight cleaned her thighs and everything in between off with her towel. Then turning to Spike to do the same for his sex. It was oddly comforting having her care for him in bed like this again.

"But we're not supposed to..." Spike couldn't shake the feeling like he'd committed a crime. As if he'd done something that wasn't just bad to him but worse to Twilight. He'd forced her into the position she said she wouldn't take again.

"We didn't, it just sort of happened but it's okay. It wont happen again." Twilight tossed the towel aside and kissed Spike's cheek. "Now roll over cause you made my side all sticky and I'm going to need to get closer."

"Okay." Spike rolled onto his side facing away from Twilight and she moved in quickly to take up most of the room, Spike noted with some annoyance and amusement. "Comfy over there."

"Much, you're like a heater made for the bed. We haven't slept like this since we were young so I forgot about how cozy it could be." Twilight snuggled up against Spike's back and he couldn't help but notice the feeling of her naked body on his back. "Good night again Spike. Try to get some sleep."

"Okay, night Twilight. Love you."

"Love you too." Her soft arms came around him and hugged him tightly, Spike's mind beginning to fade from the thrill of sex and the concern of broken rules and taboos. Instead that loving grip of his closest friend and family carried him back into sweet dreams. He wished he could stay there in those dreams and that embrace forever.


	4. Monster

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the character Spike as a human (who I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

**Twilight's Treatment Volume 2 - Chapter 4 - Monster**

He walked the familiar path through the Everfree Forest but the trip was different than all the other times his feet had hit this forest floor. His steps were filled with a hurried purpose, his eyes focused on something that wasn't clear. His destination didn't wait for him at the end of the small road. Instead before the log that bridged across the thorn patch he took a right into the depths of the woods. Into the area those were not supposed to go.

Yet this was familiar to him as well. The trees that forced him to wind around in an unusual path, the covering of the canopy of leaves that blocked out the sun to mask this area in shade. Soon he was upon the grass covered clearing before him where his body once laid out on the ground, weakened and unable to rise as the sun set. He wasn't the only one that had laid there without the ability to move. She was the one that he had come all this way for.

"Damselfly?" Spike looked amongst the trees as he stood in the open patch of grass ing the forest. "Damselfly, it's Spike. You told me that... you told me that I should call you if I wanted to see you again." Spike looked around for the appearance of the black skinned woman but she was no where to be found. "Damselfly?" Spike turned once, twice, and then sat on the grass.

What was he thinking? She had just been taunting him, there was no way she had stuck around the forest for him to inform everyone that there was a changeling near the town. It would have been suicide to stay so near danger after what she'd done. The idea that he'd come back to see her after everything that had happened was foolish as well. He was foolish. "I'm sure if she did see me she'd be laughing right now."

"I wouldn't say that." A woman's voice arose from the forest and Spike looked back to see the black skinned woman in the thin, green dress walk out to meet him. "Although I am kind of shocked you'd actually come back. Didn't you pay attention to what happened last time?" She stood with a hand on her hip, Spike rising to his feet quickly when she was in the clearing with him. "Well, you called me. What is it you want?"

"I um... I..." Part of Spike didn't think it would actually come to this. That she would have been long gone by now and he'd never see her again. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." It sounded stupid and fake, the fact of it accented by Damselfly's face as she looked like she didn't believe a word of it.

"Really? That's all, you just wanted to check up on little old me and see how I was handling living in the woods?" Spike just nodded slowly, deciding it was best to just stick to his story. Damselfly just shrugged and walked up to Spike, sitting on the grass near by him. Spike after a while sat down too, staring at her the whole time like he wasn't sure what she was going to do next. "Well as you can see I'm still alive." She said with a smile that showed off her fangs.

"Yeah... I guess you are. I thought you had to feed on people's love to survive?" He was wondering if maybe he'd made a mistake in not telling Twilight about her. After all if she was going into town to drain people then things may be a lot worse than he thought.

"I do, but thankfully this town is full of a lot of lovey-dovey types that I don't have to work that hard at it. Just walking through the streets lets me feed off the residual love that everyone gives off. A few men even gave me flowers and kinds word, which is sort of like a snack but not a full meal." It was odd to hear her talk about people like that. As if they weren't really humans but some other thing to dispense out nourishment to her. "So what exactly would make you want to come out here to find me again? Is this a trap?"

"No!" Spike answered quickly and that didn't make him look that much more innocent. "I mean... no not at all. I just um... I guess I... Well..." How to say it to her? He didn't really come here with a plan to approach her. It was more of a whim to see if she'd actually be true to her word.

"Oh come on kid just spit it out already." Damselfly looked at him annoyed and Spike felt flustered. She had a way of making him feel somehow smaller than he was. Like she was able to control him with minimal effort. Perhaps due to their last encounter.

"I needed someone to talk to." He finally admitted to her, looking down at the grass. "I needed to speak to someone... someone that might understand things better than my friends." Damselfly looked on rather interested at the confession, sitting there quietly for a while. When Spike wasn't sure if she was going to laugh at him or just go she finally spoke up.

"Well then; talk." Spike blinked in surprise and looked up, Damsel moving her dress aside to cross her legs slowly while she watched him. "Lets hear what you have to say."

"It might take a while." Spike admitted, trying not to stare at her legs and failing quite miserably at the attempt. It didn't go unnoticed by the changeling as she smiled over her manipulation of the boy.

"I have time in my very busy scheduled. Feel free to let it all out." The changeling woman said with a seductive tone to her voice, Spike gulping a little as he focused on the reason why he came out here. Well... one of the reasons.

"Here it is then." So Spike recounted the events since his last encounter with Damselfly and then some. His issues with Twilight and Rarity, his need for the medicine to control himself, the nightly treatments he'd been receiving from Twilight. Not to mention his transformation into the supposed "Were-Dragon" that attacked all the young girls at Sweet Apple Acres. Damselfly found that part of the story especially fascinating, interested in the details of his change and the mind set he remembered of being in that form.

"So you didn't tell them a thing about how you felt when you changed?" Damselfly asked looking him over interested, Spike trying not to look her over too closely.

"I didn't want them to know what I was feeling... besides they already had an idea of what it could be. Considering what Rarity and I did that night."

"Wait, you guys had sex that very same night that magic rock did whatever it did to you?" Damselfly asked looking shocked.

"Yeah. I think they thought I was going to do something if I didn't get some sort of... stress relief I guess. So Rarity came up and provided it for me."

"Wow." Damselfly chuckled a bit. "I mean wow, just giving it up like that. After you became some kinda creature that could have broken her in half. That woman is willing to take some risks." Spike took a little offense to this.

"She did it because she loved me, that's why." Damselfly made a little laugh and Spike got angrier. "She did! In fact I asked her to marry me that very night."

"Oh really?" Damselfly said, leaning forward to look at Spike with her magical green eyes. "So she said yes?" Spike looked down at the grass again at her question. "I guess not."

"She said we had to wait." Spike finally answered, trying to not let his frustrations get to him. He'd come here to talk with someone that might have an understanding for his feelings. For his difficulties at being different from the rest of the world. Instead it seemed like the woman was just finding his suffering amusing. "She said if we waited then later when I was older we could be together. That if we got married now it wouldn't... it wouldn't be proper." Those had been her words but they stung at Spike still. What wasn't proper about him?

"I see. Your other sex partner Twilight must be upset over this huh?" He really wished she wouldn't refer to Twilight that way.

"She didn't mind. She knew about it. Besides Twilight and I, we're not going to do stuff like that anymore. We talked about it and we decided that it was for the best." Damselfly was looking him over carefully after he said that, creeping Spike out a little. "What?"

"You had sex with her didn't you?" How did she figure that out?

"I... no! We didn't have sex it was... it was an accident." Damselfly looked him over with another disbelieving expression. "It was we just... I got behind her while we were in bed."

"You were both sleeping in the same bed together?" She asked amused.

"It wasn't like that. We were just doing it because it helped us sleep. We've done that since we were kids. So it wasn't weird. Well... we normally didn't do it naked."

"You were both naked?" Damselfly observed now kneeling before Spike and watching him.

"No, we weren't. Twilight had her panties on but I... well I was naked but it was from being with Rarity. And it's nothing Twilight hasn't seen before so it wasn't a big deal." Damselfly nodded to him with mock understanding. "So I got behind her in my sleep and we just started rubbing against each other and that was all. I never went inside."

"Oh so you never went inside. Well that makes it totally innocent. I mean I let men rub against my ass at least three times a week. It's like a handshake." She teased him openly and Spike was getting angry.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong okay! What happened was all just an accident and I just... who are you to judge me!"

"Excuse me?" Damselfly stood up from the grass now, glaring at Spike. "Who am I to judge you? Spike you come to me with all of these stories about all of these things you're doing and you expect what from me exactly? Sympathy? Understanding? Someone to tell you not to feel bad and that it's all okay?" She crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him. "I am not your mother, I'm not here to give you a cookie and make you feel better about yourself."

"Well then who do I talk to!" Spike rose to his feet now, yelling in anger. "I'm the only one like me in that whole town and my entire body doesn't act like anyone else's. I'm changing inside and out and no one wants to tell me where that's going. I ate a stupid magic rock and I tried to kidnap and do things to my friends. Now the only other person that's like me is telling me that I'm the one who's wrong?" Spike was shaking a bit with how upset he was, this wasn't going anything like how he had expected. She was making him so upset that he was feeling worse than ever before. Damselfly just stared him down without moving from her spot.

"Like you? I'm the only other person like you? Really?" She approached Spike and looked him in the eyes. "How am I like you Spike? How exactly are we the same? Don't you have a reason?" Spike looked away from her, not wanting to meet her steady gaze. "Say it. Say what it is I am to you, be honest about it. Be honest about something!" Spike closed his eyes tightly and balled his hands into fists, still looking away. "Fine, I'll say it for you little boy; monster. I'm a monster to you. I'm not normal and that makes me a monster and because I'm such a monster that I can't even live amongst the humans you think you can unload all your problems on me and I'll be ever so grateful you came here to spend time with me. Right Spike?"

Damselfly spun on her heels to march away from him, stopping to turn around and looking angry herself now. "Why don't I give you something no one else will Spike? I"ll give you some cold hard truth. Is that what you'd like to have?" Spike still didn't answer, he felt very small and insignificant. "The truth is Spike that your relationships are completely sick. From what you've told me you've grown up with a woman who was like your sister. Then when you started hitting puberty she saw what was happening and moved in to reward your sexual desires herself before you even understood them. Does that sound accurate?" Spike didn't respond to her, he didn't know what to say. "Now that she's had you to herself she's used you for every sort of sexual gratification she can get. All the while with no risk because she knows she can tell you to do whatever she wants and you'll never once challenge her or say no. Am I right?"

"That's not true." Spike said looking at the changeling. "She loves me, she loves me like her family. She never once wanted to hurt me or... or use me!"

"Is that so? Then tell me something Spike; when you two went to bed you said she was wearing her underwear. When you had your 'not sex accident' was she still wearing her panties?" Spike had to stop for a moment as realization hit.

"She... She was... No wait..." The realization hit Spike hard.

"She wasn't was she? Maybe she took them off cause she got hot, or was uncomfortable, or wanted to sleep naked. Or maybe she wanted to feel a hard cock against her while she dreamed." Spike was breathing faster now.

"Stop it."

"Oh but your confused, older sister figure you have sex with is just one thing. Lets take a moment to consider your other girlfriend. The extremely sexy, pretty looking and financially successful woman with the huge tits. Now there's a profile that fits with having sex with someone younger than her." Damselfly's wings were buzzing behind her, she seemed as irritated having to spoon feed this truth to Spike as he was receiving it.

"She loves me." Spike said almost desperately.

"Maybe she does!" Damselfly admitted. "Maybe she does, maybe she completely loves you with all her heart. Maybe there's something about this kid who comes out into the woods to talk with 'monsters' that's special to her. I don't know, but I do know that she doesn't mind having sex with you. Multiple times as a matter of fact. Sometimes in threesomes with the woman that's like your big sister. Now that's a healthy way to go about a relationship, isn't it?" Damselfly put her hands on her hips. "Maybe she does love you, or maybe she's just attracted to younger men. And when you are old enough to marry her she wont be interested anymore."

"Shut up." Spike was clenching his fists hard enough that the tips of his clawed fingers were nearly digging into his palms now.

"You want to know what might help you Spike? What your real solution to all of this would be? Stop having sex so much!" She shouted the words at him, her wings lifting her off the ground a few feet. "You've been having more sex than most adults I've encountered, and learning intimate secrets is everything I do. Has it helped you? Has it helped your sister or whatever she is? How about the woman with the huge breasts, she seems like she's doing fine just getting laid and leaving when it's no longer convenient to stick around." Spike was fighting back the tears as she slowly ripped down everything about his life that was wrong and secret. All of the things he'd done in private with the most beautiful women in his life. What had originally seemed like heaven to most boys was in fact tearing him apart from the inside and she was the only one that seemed to notice.

"It doesn't matter though does it?" Damselfly asked as she lowered herself back to the ground. "Because if that was the answer you would have done it already. You never would have come out here looking for me if less sex was what you wanted." So finally she'd hit the nail on the head, something that Spike had in the back of his mind but didn't want to acknowledge. She probably suspected from the beginning. "I wonder if you know what a real monster is Spike? Because I know what one is, I've seen it." Spike watched on as the black skinned woman awaited his next move. So he gave it to her.

"Damselfly, you can have-"

"Don't!" She shouted at him putting her hand up, Spike noticing it was shaking. "Don't say it. Don't offer me anything. You know I can't resist, you know I wont turn you down. I can't because that's my nature and I can't control it." The words seemed to upset her as she spoke. "For your own sake Spike just turn around and walk away from me." It was hard to understand but she was rejecting him. It was something Spike was unfamiliar with. While Rarity had resisted his advances growing up she never outright turned him down so sternly. Here Damselfly was pushing him away for his own sake when she could benefit from taking him for all he was worth. She was offering him a chance to escape be it out of respect, concern or simple disgust with him. He didn't know.

He didn't care either.

"Damselfly, you can have me." Spike took his shirt off as he walked towards her. "I wont resist you, please take whatever you want from me." The changeling put her hand down, looking at Spike very upset at his decision.

"You damn fool." She spoke through gritted teeth, walking towards Spike and putting her arms around his waist while he wrapped his arms around her. She felt good to be against and Spike wondered why that was. The last time they'd met she'd done the unthinkable to him. Now here he was offering it to her willingly. As Damselfly leaned her head up Spike tilted his to the side, feeling the Changeling's fangs sink into the flesh between his neck and shoulder. Her hands shook as she held him and bit into his body, injecting the mind numbing venom from her fangs. "Oh damn, you taste so good." Her fingers gripped at his back, the flavor of his skin on her tongue. Spike had winced at the pain but he allowed it to infect him without putting up a fight. Spike's legs grew weak as he sunk to the ground, Damselfly going with him.

Spike fell to his back and she was over top of him, their lips meeting in a kiss that was both passionate and desperate. She'd been holding back how much she wanted him. It was rare that a changeling fed on the same meal twice. "Who do you want?" She asked with the seductive tone in her voice, Spike feeling his own arousal growing from the feeling of her body on his.

"You... I want you." He spoke looking at the black skinned woman. "You're... you're perfect."

"No, you can't have me Spike. You can have anyone you want but never me." She spoke the words sternly to him. "I can't take that." He didn't understand why she felt the way she did but Spike couldn't think of anyone else he wanted to be with now in this moment. "I can be her for you, I can give you the woman you love. I can give you the one that's like your sister."

"Not them!" Spike said with more energy than Damselfly thought he could use in his fevered state. "Not them... I don't want to see them. Please." She looked down at the dragon-blooded boy and stroked his cheek with a soft expression.

"That's not what your heart says Spike. You're crying out for them, you need them. I can see you love them. Let me take care of you."

"Not... them..." Spike shook his head and clenched his eyes shut. "Please let me forget... I don't want to see them. I want to see you."

"Okie Dokie Lokie." The happy voice spoke up from atop of Spike and it was clearly not the voice of Damselfly, Rarity or Twilight. Instead after he opened his eyes there was a very pink and curly haired woman sat on top of Spike's lap with a bright smile on her face. "You want to see me well here I am. I'm totally visible for you to see. All you gotta do is open your eyes."

"Pinkie... Pie?" Spike said completely shocked. Of all the women to appear atop him in the woods she was the last one he expected. "What are you doing here?" That was odd, how did she find him in the woods?

"You said you wanted to see me silly. So I came here for you to see me. Did you need Pinkie to help put a smile on your face? I'm really good at helping my friends feel better about themselves." This felt wrong... there was something odd, why would Pinkie be out in the woods? He came out here to see... oh.

"Oh... you chose Pinkie Pie." The venom was taking effect, it was confusing Spike into losing track of who he was talking to. Damselfly did as he said and while she didn't give him herself like he wanted she did give him someone else.

"Well yeah, Pinkie Pie is the best choice there is. After all I am Pinkie Pie so of course I'm going to chose Pinkie Pie. Not only does it make sense but it's the easiest for me too." Yeah, sure. Why not? Pinkie Pie can take care of him. She was pretty and sweet, plus every bit of the sweets she ate always seemed to go to her curves instead of her waist (most of it anyway). Yeah, he felt comfortable with Pinkie here with him.

"Sure, Pinkie, I'm feeling kinda strange." Spike shook his head and winced. "I can't really think... I don't... why are we out here again?" Why did he come out here after all? He remembered there was a reason and she had something to do with it.

"You came out here to see me silly Spiky, because we're friends. But we're not just friends, we're friends with benefits." The pink haired woman leaned down to get close to Spike's face, batting her lashes and looking at him seductively with those blue eyes. He didn't even know she could make an expression like that. "Do you want your benefits?" Spike blushed as part of his body signaled that yes, yes he did very much want them.

"I don't... I'm not sure. Pinkie is this okay? I feel like there's something I forgot." Suddenly the pink haired girl kissed him and Spike's eyes opened wide. Then slowly closed. It felt good and comforting, warm and the taste of her lips was sweet as if she'd been eating pastries recently. Her body began to rest down against his own and Spike's arms came up to touch the sides of Pinkie's arms, feeling her soft skin. How did she have this effect on him?

"Does that feel better, silly Spiky?" Spike was breathing harder now and he nodded to her, Pinkie still smiling with that seductive look. "Good, now we're going to play a game okay? It's call pin the tail on the Pinkie!" She giggled cutely and the woman slid down Spike's body, leaving his immediate field of sight. Spike tried to lift his body to follow her but it didn't want to rise.

"Pinkie... I don't think I can get up to play. Where did you go?" When the woman appeared again she was naked from the chest up and smiling mischievously. "Pinkie?"

"Now you gotta put on your blindfold if you're going to play pin the tail on the Pinkie." She held up a pair of cute, pink panties and stuck them over Spike's head. Effectively covering his eyes so he couldn't see. Spike felt his own bottom half messed with as his pants were pulled away.

"But why would I need to be OH!" Spike shuddered feeling a soft grip on his cock and sweet, soft lips come down around him. Her fingers stroked Spike quickly, her head bobbing up and down on his cock in fast motions while her lips sucked at him. She worked so quick and efficiently it surprised Spike a bit, his body wiggling from the quick arousal she was bringing him to. She moved her mouth all the way down onto him before pulling it back and bringing her lips off with a wet "pop".

"It looks like you're ready to play." She giggled cutely and it just served to make Spike further aroused. Her body moved over top of him and he felt her hips straddled his lap. "Okay silly Spiky, just find where to pin the tail on Pinkie and you win."

"I... I'm not sure what I should be doing." Spike said legitimately confused, his head already swimming and foggy from something he couldn't recall. He thought something had bitten him but he couldn't remember what.

"Just feel around silly Spiky, until you win." Spike gulped at Pinkie's very sexual and playful nature, something that was both appealing and a little intimidating. Spike began to move his hips around, poking his cock against her thigh. "Nope, not there." She said cheerfully and Spike readjusted, pushing his hips up and pressing against her mid section. "Not exactly Spike, getting warmer." Her fingers were gripping onto his biceps now in anticipation and he felt her hips lower a bit more. When he felt the warmth of her pussy his hips moved upward, pushing himself inside her. "Oooh! You got it. You got it." Her voice cracked a little as she lowered her hips down onto Spike with an arousing moan for how innocent her voice sounded. "You got it good. Pin it again Spike."

"Y-yeah... sure" Her phrasing was as embarrassing as it was erotic. Spike's arms rose up to hold onto Pinkie's biceps as well, his hips pushing up into the beautiful baker eagerly. Pinkie's attractive voice began to reach higher tones she normally used for singing, now moaning out her approval of Spike's way of playing her game. "You feel warm."

"Like a cream pie?" She giggled and suddenly kissed his lips hard, dropping her hips further onto his lap and increasing the rate of their love making. Their tongues played against each other and Spike marveled at Pinkie's ease of seducing him to her wants and needs. "Spike." She whispered to him and he took in a sharp breath. "Fill up this cream pie." Her hips increased in speed and the sound of her voice was enough to push him over the edge. His hands squeezing her arms tightly as he pushed up and came hard inside of the pink haired girl.

Pinkie cooed in delight after receiving her reward from him, her hips rubbing down against his body in circular motions to tease his cock inside of her sweet pussy. When Spike had finally expelled everything he had she kissed his lips again. "Do you feel good Spike?" She asked sweetly.

"Y-yeah... Yeah I feel great. Pinkie, you're amazing." Spike admitted finally more tired than he thought he should have been.

"I know I am." That wasn't Pinkie's voice. "At least now you finally got what you wanted." He felt the sudden cold as her body separated from his and the woman took the now green panties off of Spike's eyes, the black skinned woman looking down with her magical green eyes. "Satisfied?"

"Damselfly?" Spike asked legitimately surprised. Her venom had done well in confusing him again, helping him fall for her spell of seduction.

"Of course, now that you've gotten what you came here for I'm leaving. If you're smart you wont come back to see me again." The woman said sounding upset with Spike. It was starting to come back to him now; he'd come out here to talk with her, she'd said several things about him that Spike didn't completely agree with. Then he'd offered himself to her so that he could make love to her. She deceived him again and took him for his meal.

Spike wasn't satisfied with just that.

When Damselfly started to rise to her feet Spike grabbed her arm and suddenly pulled her down onto the grass. The changeling fell to the ground with a surprised "oof" and Spike rolled over top of her, looking down at the black skinned woman. "I'm... I'm not done. There's still more, you can have it." Damselfly looked up at him in complete surprise. Spike figured she must not have counted on him still having energy after just their last feeding but he wasn't down for the count yet.

"Spike, let me up." She said sternly. "You're not in any shape to keep going, you don't need to impress or satisfy me. I'm hear for the food and nothing more."

"Don't you want more? I can give you more, lots more. Just let me give it to you." Damselfly tried to push Spike to get up and out of the way but he suddenly grabbed her by the wrists and held her back down. Showing off impressive strength after just being drained and drugged by her venom. "Why are you refusing me? I thought this is what your kind wanted?"

"Spike... let me go." Damselfly asked but her normal mocking tone was gone, she didn't have the same look to her that she did when she lectured him or gave him orders. It was something different but Spike wasn't sure what. "You can't do this right now, it could kill you."

"You're kind kill people all the time, what do you care? Just take it from me." He was breathing hard and Spike felt something rising in his chest. It was her constant refusal, pushing him back when he was only trying to give her what she needed. Her rejection made him mad. Why wasn't she accepting his gift when he wanted to help her? She needed this to live.

"Spike, please let me go." She asked and Spike suddenly understood what he was seeing in those eyes; fear. She was scared. Be it for him dying like he suggested or from Spike over powering her but in this moment he'd actually managed to instill fear into a changeling. Something he didn't think would have been possible. That wasn't the worst part of it though, because somewhere deep in that rooted anger that grew in Spike he felt something when he saw that look. He felt power, he felt strength, he felt good.

"Stop refusing me. Can't you see that you're special to me? Why do you keep turning it down?" Spike suddenly leaned down and forced a kiss onto the changeling woman, pushing his tongue against her lips until her mouth opened to accept him. He felt her body shift around beneath his grip, wiggling to get free but there wasn't an escape from his clawed hands holding her down. He was in power for once despite the poison she'd injected into him.

"I'm... I'm sorry Spike. Please forgive me." That voice wasn't Damselfly's. Spike pulled back from the kiss to see two large and timid cyan eyes staring up at him. Draped around her face was long, thick pink hair. "You don't have to be so angry." The timid woman spoke up still pinned in Spike's grip.

"Fluttershy?" Spike blinked trying to make sense of it. "You... wait no, I'm not falling for it so easily. I know you're name." He'd just been bitten, the venom was still making him susceptible to suggestion. But he remember she wasn't Fluttershy. "Your name... your name is..."

"Are you angry Spike?" She suddenly asked, shifting beneath him uncomfortably from his grip. The woman was naked and her generous curves were very obvious, making it that much harder to concentrate. "If you are you don't have to be. I'm... I'm here for you."

"Stop talking, I don't understand what you mean." Her name was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't make it out. Fluttershy still giving him that vulnerable and alluring stare.

"You can hurt me Spike, I don't mind." The woman leaned her head back, bearing her neck to him and arching her back. "I know that you're upset. I'm just... I'm just a nobody, so you can hurt me if it makes you feel better."

"Fluttershy I don't... I don't want to hurt you. You're so nice." Even as he said it the words were betraying him. His instincts were telling him to take the woman beneath him. His body wanted to let out all the pressure he'd held deep inside from the people in his life. Now someone beautiful was offering themselves to him and every part of him was crying out for it.

"It's okay Spike, I like helping you. So if I get a little hurt..." She sounded scared when she said it, it was heart breaking as her voice became more timid. "If I get hurt for you to be better then it's worth it." Spike was panting hard looking at her body beneath him, her deep cyan eyes staring at him. "Take it."

Spike's head leaned down and licked at the woman's neck, still keeping her held down beneath him by her wrists. Her body wiggled uncomfortably beneath him but he didn't let her go, kissing and sucking at her soft skin. Fluttershy took in short breaths as her skin was tickled, then gasped when she felt teeth lightly bite at her neck. "They're sharp." She said in her normal timid voice and the soft and effeminate tones made Spike that much more aroused.

It wasn't necessary any longer but he kept her wrists pinned down with one hand now, his other holding her close to him as his mouth licked around her neck and collarbone, every so often biting at her lightly and earning a fearful but arousing yelp in response. Spike pressed his lips to hers again for another kiss, she didn't fight against it in the slightest.

"You're beautiful." She was, she was almost as beautiful as Rarity. Her delicate features, lovely hair and generous curves had earned her attention in the past. Even a job as a model at one point. Now she belonged to Spike alone here in the woods. Her beauty his to appreciate or sully at his desire. He was enjoying this power over another person more and more.

"You're embarrassing me." She turned her head and averted her eyes, blushing lightly. Spike didn't waste a moment as he moved his head down, now releasing her arms to take her large mounds into his hands and massage her breasts. "Sp-Spike! Your nails are sharp." He was careful not to cut her but enjoyed the sound of her voice as she whined every time she felt his nails touch her skin. His lips licking over the skin of her breasts and sucking at her nipples. "Y-your teeth. Oooh... c-careful..." Her hands rubbed through his hair as he sucked and teased her nipples, licking from one to the other and teasing them till they were stiff from the attention. When they were Spike rubbed them between his thumb and finger, pinching and pulling lightly. "Spike... Spike it's so rough!" Her body shook from teasing, her body a contorted face from the pleasure and small amounts of pain he was inflicting onto her.

"We're not being rough at all yet." Spike released her breasts from his grip and let them fall to her chest again, then slid his hands down and forced her legs apart, pulling her closer to him with a gasp. Fluttershy watched as Spike pushed his cock against her pussy. Slowly slipping it inside of her and penetrating her deep. The woman moaned and leaned her head back, Spike enjoy the warmth of her embrace around him. Then he leaned over her and began to push inside.

Her breaths were small and light, little moans escaping from her that she shyly tried to hide as she made them. Her body shaking every little bit from each hard thrust Spike gave her. His body had cried out for this attention, he didn't slowly build up for her to adjust. Instead just pushing forward right away and fucking her as hard as he could. She offered little resistance other than laying her arms back and letting him have his way with her. Still... he wanted more.

Slipping his arms behind her back, brushing against her long soft hair, his hands joined together and braced her. Sitting up Spike pulled her up from her laying position and leaned back to press her against his lap. "Spike? Spike what... oooh... Spike please... this looks dirty." Spike leaned her back on his arms and she had to hold his shoulders just to keep from leaning back too far when he had her up. Now in an easier position his hips began to thrust deeper than before.

Fluttershy's moans went from small, quiet and embarrassed noises to louder and even more humiliated sounds. The look of discomfort and embarrassment on her face pushing Spike onward as he plowed up into her body and savored every hot, wet inch of her. When she was close enough Spike leaned his head down to lick over her breasts. "Haven't you had enough?" She asked shyly but sound cried out as she felt a hard slap hit her ass. "Ahh!"

Spike had only ever spanked Rarity the one time and while it had been erotic it had also been a little weird. Now that Fluttershy had given herself for his aggression he found a new enjoyment in it. His hand smacking her behind with a satisfying noise each time. The sound of the hit against her skin from the slap and the high pitched shout she made each time she was spanked. Soon her nails began to dig into Spike's shoulders from the repeated, stinging hits to her behind. "Spike! You're going to leave a mark!" She protested again. Her body felt great against his own and he knew if he kept going he could reach the climax he desires. Still... he wanted more.

Spike suddenly stopped pushing into Fluttershy, instead pulling out of her quickly and causing the girl to gasp feeling him slide out of her so fast. She was laid down onto the grass again but before she could get comfortable Spike spun her around onto her stomach. "Wha! Spike what... ooh!" Spike grabbed hold of Fluttershy's hips and raised them into the air, the girl rising onto her elbows so she was on all fours. Her ass had red marks on it from the repeated spankings. "Do you need to? Do you need to hurt me still?"

"I don't want to... but..." She was so beautiful and sweet looking, her face as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You can Spike. Let it all out on me." She spread her legs wider for him, Spike unable to ignore the invitation. Up behind her Spike pushed inside of her pussy again and Fluttershy gasped from the sudden intrusion. His hands grabbing hold of her hips as he drove into her at a rapid pace from his position. "It's so rough..." Fluttershy balled her hands into fists and leaned her head against the ground, her muscles gripping tight around Spike's cock. It still wasn't enough.

"H-hey!" Fluttershy shouted in alarm as Spike grabbed hold of her wrists again, pulling at her arms to lean her back against him while driving his cock into her with hard thrusts. The girl whined and groaned as her breasts shook with each hard thrust into her, her body bouncing as she was pulled hard into every push Spike made. While she felt good against him like this, very good as a matter of fact, Spike wanted more. Reaching his hands forward he cupped his hands over her breasts and pulled her up into a kneeling position as best he could while still inside her.

It was obviously uncomfortable for Fluttershy but she didn't argue, just wincing hard and letting out louder groans of pleasure and pain at the violation. His clawed hands gripped and kneaded her breasts together as his cock pushed into her harder. "Use me... use me up..." Fluttershy offered and he intended to. She felt so good. Still... he wanted more.

Spike stopped supporting Fluttershy's upper body and she had to catch herself on her hands quickly as she fell towards the grass, panting hard at the sudden surprise of being let go and all the rough sex. "Sp-Spike... is something wrong? Did you-" Her cyan eyes became wide feeling what was coming next. "Spike! No wait... are you going to hurt me that much? Spike wait... please..." Fluttershy didn't have time to recover as Spike pushed his cock against her ass, pressing inside of her other hole.

The woman made high pitched squeals as she endured the surprise violation, letting out a cry when Spike forced himself inside of her. From her hands and knees Fluttershy dropped to resting on her forearms, her head hanging down and her pink hair pooling before her. Then Spike started to move.

It was slow at first, adjusting to the new tight entrance and feeling the harder squeeze around his cock. Fluttershy dug her fingers into the grass before her and gripped hard, enduring Spike as he violated her in a new area. Each drag against her ass and push inside of it made her give a shuddering moan, her body tense. The shaking sensation was what he wanted. He could be happy with this.

Spike began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, Fluttershy's cries growing louder with each time he did so. He could feel how tight her muscles were and could only imagine the pressure must have been hard against her. Still it felt good, his hands gripping her ass and squeezing it as he plowed into her further. "This is the best feeling!" He said in a growl and his nails lightly pressed against the skin of her ass, making her squeak in alarm feeling the sharp ends poke her behind. "I'm gonna come."

"In-inside!" She asked but was powerless to argue or suggest otherwise, her fingers digging hard into the dirt as Spike shot his hot load into her ass. Fluttershy cried out as she took the abuse, shivering hard as it filled her. Spike gasped for air after reaching his climax, feeling drained with each thrust into her. Before he was aware of what was happening he grew very tired, and the world turned black.

* * *

When he awoke his head was groggy and swimming, his mind a murky sea of grey. He tried to move his body but other than wiggling a little he found it was too difficult to get up. Something was resting upon him as well, something big enough to keep him pinned.

"So you woke up, I wasn't sure if you would." It was a woman's voice, one he recognized.

"Damselfly?" Spiked asked as his eyes were starting to open slowly.

"Well it sure isn't Fluttershy." She said and Spike managed to finally look around, seeing her laying against him on his chest.

"What... what happened?" He remembered how he got there, he remembered the two of them had a fight or something like one. Then she bit him. The venom must have clouded the rest of his memory.

"You came here to let off some steam, so I let you do just that. Just feel lucky that poor girl Fluttershy wasn't the actual person that let you take out all that aggression on her." Now it was coming back. She'd turned into Fluttershy when they'd had sex and she'd fed off his energy. She turned into Pinkie Pie too if his memory served him correctly. She sounded somewhat upset though.

"Damselfly? Did I do something?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't know why it was important to him that she seemed to be angry. When they first met she betrayed him and raped him without his consent. But this time had been very different, he went out to find her himself. Now there was an odd fear of making her unhappy with him. "If I did something to make you angry then I'm sorry."

"You fucked me in the ass, Spike!" She said rather loudly and angrily. "You didn't even ask first. You just... just pushed it right in there! No one's ever done that to me before." She curled against his chest a bit more, Spike finding it odd that she seemed to be coming to him for comfort when he was the one she was angry at.

"I'm... I'm sorry Damselfly. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Just shut up and cuddle me, dammit." Spike did exactly as he was told and brought his arms around her, hugging her against his chest. Damselfly put her arms around him as well but she didn't look up at him. As they laid together on the grass Spike noticed that she'd taken the time to dress them both before he had woken up. They cuddled for sometime before she rubbed her face against his chest and sat up off of him. "There. I'm leaving now."

"Wait." Spike said trying to stand up but it was useless, just making him roll onto his side. "You're just... you're just going to leave without a word?"

"Yes, I am. I told you I was in it for the food. Why else would I stay and talk?" She got to her feet and glared down at Spike, still kind of angry. Even if she was upset with him he couldn't let her go like this.

"Wait please, don't just leave now. Damselfly, I think that I lov-"

"Do not say that to me!" She shouted at him again, this time looking furious. "You can't do that. You can't come out here and use me for yourself to feel better and say something like that to me. You just can't." She clenched her hands into fists staring down at him, making Spike that much more confused. He thought there was something between them; some sort of connection due to their being different from every other human in this town.

"Why can't I? Even if I just like you, even if I want to be your friend. Can't we just have something?" Damselfly glared at him coldly and crossed her arms.

"You're nothing more than a meal to me Spike, and I'm nothing more to you than a quick fuck. Don't try to tell me it's anything else. I'm a changeling Spike, we don't have friends outside of our own kind. Every other creature we meet either becomes an enemy or food to us. Humans all end up dead around my people."

"I'm not human." Spike argued managing to prop himself up on one arm now with what little energy he had left. Damselfly watched him and sighed.

"No, you're not human are you? But you want to know something; you're human enough." She walked over to him and leaned down, looking at him with those alluring green eyes. "Do you remember what I told you Spike? About what a monster really is? It doesn't have anything to do with bodies or magic or any of that nonsense. A manticore and a hydra are no more monsters than a rabbit or a dog. They're just animals and like animals they act on instinct. The real monsters are the ones that hurt others knowingly with desire to do so. They're the ones that tear things apart for the sheer joy and disrespect of it all." Her eyes were not so angry any longer but rather softer and more concerned. Their intensity never leaving though.

"Spike every 'monster' I ever met always wore the skin of a human, and it always acted with the most evil and selfish of intentions. I'm scared because whatever being dragon-blooded means doesn't matter in the least. What matters is you, and if you don't do something about your desires I'm scared you will become a monster." She kissed his lips suddenly, it was a soft and innocent kiss to the lips and nothing more. Then she stood up again. "For both our sakes don't come back here again." With that she took to the sky and flew over the trees quickly before Spike could respond to her.

So here he was again, laying in the grass looking at the passing light in the sky. Fresh wounds in his neck and a mind filled with mixed thoughts. The pretty black skinned woman had abandoned him and he didn't know if she'd done him a favor or not. She only ever spoke the truth to Spike, even when it was hard to bear. Yet her words echoed within him about what a monster really was. He determined she wasn't one; she didn't act with evil intent or a vicious nature. She never harmed anything or anyone outside of her needs to live from what he could tell. Perhaps her kind was a threat to his friends but it was no different than a wolf to a rabbit.

So what did that make him? He was no rabbit and only her prey in the regard that he let her have him to feed off of. In return he'd done things; violent and angry physical rewards that he stole from her body. In actuality he'd believed he was stealing from the body of the kind soul Fluttershy when they were together. But it hadn't bothered him in the slightest at the time. Truth be told it didn't bother him now and that chilled him most of all.

"Home... have to get home." Spike slowly rolled onto his feet, picking himself up and taking a step which sent him tumbling to the grass again. "So weak." She'd really done a number on him this time. He was so much more tired this time around compared to the first time they'd been together. "Twilight, I have to get home to Twilight." Summoning his inner strength Spike picked himself up again. He leaned on the trees as he stepped, moving forward slowly and surely. He had to get to the warmth of his family, to the safety of his home, even the normalcy and repetition of his books and chores.

He had to get home to civilization where his heart lied. For these woods frightened him now; it was here he'd seen what a real monster could be. That monster not hiding in the shadows of the trees but instead in depths of his soul.


	5. The Maze

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the character Spike as a human (who I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

**Twilight's Treatment Volume 2 - Chapter 5 - The Maze**

With the rise of the sun on the new day so too did the young librarian and her assistant rise to meet it. The pair going about their routine as repetition had a way of setting rules into one's behavior. Spike took advantage of the bathroom first and when he was finished cleaning himself retreated to allow Twilight her chance to clean up for the new day. From there the cycle continued on its normal course; Spike dressed while Twilight showered, Spike cooked while Twilight dressed, and Spike served the food as Twilight came to join him at the breakfast table. It was all as it should be aside from one thing that put the process off; Spike's attitude was hardly as chipper as such a beautiful morning would normally put him in.

"I made waffles, I hope that's okay." Spike said serving up their plates and sitting across from Twilight at the table.

"Of course Spike. Thank you for getting breakfast for us." Twilight praised him as she took to adding sugar to her waffles, hoping the compliment might perk him up.

"It's not big deal. I always do." Spike pulled up a container of emeralds and crushed the gem stones in his palms, sprinkling them onto his morning meal. He insisted it tasted better than sugar and even offered a bite to Twilight but she was content to stick with her normal choices for sauce and seasonings. That had been something the two had to work out the first few months Spike started cooking when they started living together. Twilight's stomach barely survived each new recipe he came up with back then.

"So did you have any special plans for today?" Twilight tried to get him talking more but Spike didn't seem interested in coming out of his funk.

"Well no... I figured I'd just do whatever it was you wanted to do Twilight. Were we studying or organizing something? Or studying on how to organize things?" Spike really hoped that wasn't the case. Last time they did that it was the longest and dullest day of his life.

"I didn't really have any plans. Matter of fact why don't you decide what we do today Spike?" His green dragon like eyes looked up surprised. "After all we usually don't let you decide the days events. The library is mostly clean and chores can wait till later." Spike took a bite of his emerald dusted waffles and thought about her offer. His mood didn't seem to change though as the thoughts at the back of Spike's mind seemed to come to rise. That expression wasn't lost on Twilight.

"Well actually I was thinking maybe we should do some studying."

"Really?" Twilight held back her excitement; Spike almost never voluntarily wanted to stay in and read when he had the option to do anything else. "Okay then, what subject should we research. I'll take care to find everything you need for whatever it is we're looking up."

"Well okay then. I was wondering if maybe... we could study um... changelings?" Twilight's fork hit the plate with a noticeable "clink", Spike looking away as he didn't want to see the expression on Twilight's face.

"Oh. Well... sure if that's what you want." Twilight said as her enthusiasm plummeted like a stone. Spike was aware this would happen. Ever since Twilight's encounter with Chrysalis and how the changeling queen had manipulated both her brother and sister-in-law (as well as Twilight herself) she was actively against looking at anything involving the creatures too closely. "That's just an unusual choice for you to want to study."

"I just thought that after they were expelled from Canterlot they could still be around." Spike said going over his rehearsed excuse for this occasion. "So being able to recognize them and knowing what to do when we encountered one would be a good idea." Twilight nodded, now eating her waffles more quietly than before. "If you want I can do it on my own."

"No, I said we'd let you pick and I'll stick by that." Twilight forced a smile onto her face. "Besides Spike I think you're absolutely right. We should be more prepared in case we ever encounter anything like them again. I don't know what I'd do if one of those things tried to injure someone I love a second time." Spike forced himself to eat as well, finding his appetite dwindling the farther the conversation went.

"I can understand that." Spike said making sure to hide any sense of discomfort in his voice. "Hey Twilight, have you ever wondered if maybe the changelings weren't all evil?" Twilight stopped eating her waffle entirely now and Spike tried not to pay attention to it.

"No Spike, I've never wondered that. They're creatures that feed off of the affections of other people and drain them of their energy. They're evil." Twilight's words were cold and calculated. They didn't even carry the arrogant tone she sometimes had when relaying information she was sure she knew more about than others.

"Well Chrysalis was without a doubt. I mean she proved it but maybe all the others were just following orders?" Twilight set her fork down on the table and her expression had gone from calm to looking agitated. Spike knew he was pushing a hot button subject but this was something he had to do for his own sake.

"Spike the changelings tried to overthrow the entire kingdom. Chrysalis was willing to lock up Princess Cadence, did who knows what to my brother, tried to imprison ME and then attacked and captured Princess Celestia." Her violet eyes looked at him with an anger that was hidden behind them for what those creatures had done to her family and mentor. "What's worse she manipulated all of us and turned everyone against me. Then her creatures invaded with smiles on their faces. I saw them Spike; I fought against them. They're evil."

"Oh." Was all Spike could respond with. She made it seem so black and white, when before everything Spike had thought about those creatures was a sea of grey. "So there's never been a changeling that was good."

"Not that I know of." Twilight said and rose one of her hands into the air casually, magic glowing around it. From somewhere in the library and book floated up towards Spike and sat on the table. Its title read Advanced Magic for Disguise. "That book talks about them a bit since it was based on their abilities that we learned some illusion magics. It describes changelings that would impersonate loved ones and move into families." Spike picked up the book and started flipping through it.

"You read up on it already then?" Spike asked surprised Twilight was willing to learn more about them before today.

"I've read that book before to study illusion magic." She said, avoiding any suggestion she'd want to interact more with the changelings in any way.

"So what happened to the family member they impersonated?" Spike asked hesitantly.

"They were killed. Usually after being kidnapped and drug back to their nests." Spike shuddered thinking about that side of these creatures. "Or they would kidnap infants and replace them with young of their own to be raised by the victim's family. The end result was almost always the same though." Spike closed the book and set it down, getting too uncomfortable to learn more on this subject.

"I guess you just can't trust things that aren't human, huh?" Spike said unable to hide a twinge of sadness to his voice. Twilight looked over concerned.

"Spike, is something the matter?" Twilight asked softening her voice and Spike looked up at her. "You can tell me if something's wrong. I don't mind." Spike swallowed a lump in his throat. He'd been debating on whether or not to inform Twilight of his visits to the forest for a while now. The two times he'd come home from the woods she'd noticed how tired he was but he made the excuse of it being a long day and was sure to not let her see the bite marks on his skin. After the last event though he didn't know what to do and wanted to mention it to someone. Despite how much she might be angry at him. Taking in a deep breath Spike opened his mouth.

"Hwooorf!" Twilight nearly leaped back out of her chair as the dragon-blooded boy coughed out in a green flame a scroll that appeared on the table with the royal seal on it.

"A letter from Celestia?" Twilight asked, Spike blinking and shaking his head to clear it from the unexpected delivery and smoke bellowing from his mouth. "What would she be sending so early in the morning?" Spike reached out and broke off the seal, unraveling the letter to read out loud. It was tradition after all that he should read all the letters that were sent through his magic.

"Ahem. 'Dear my most faithful student. I must request that you gather the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony and make haste to the castle. I have arranged a pair of chariots to escort you on your trip. Please do not delay, I will explain when you arrive. Signed Princess Celestia.'" Spike handed the letter over to Twilight and let her read it for herself. Both seeming confused but recognized the urgency in its contents.

"It looks like the princess needs us." Twilight rose from her chair and took to the stairs before Spike could even get up from his chair. She came back down with a small shoulder bag. "I'll go get the girls and meet the chariots. They'll probably land in the town square as it has the most room for a landing. I just hope everyone is awake, Rainbow Dash can be lazy sometimes. I should probably tell Rarity first since she'll want to clean herself up and then to Pinkie Pie who-" Spike stood on quietly looking at Twilight as she made her frantic plans to respond to her teacher's summons. "Oh um... I'm sorry Spike, I guess we wont be spending today together after all."

"No it's okay Twilight." Spike tried to reassure her and put a smile on his face. "I mean the Princess needs you. She wouldn't send a message like that unless it was important. I'll be fine tending to the library by myself." He stood up straight to put on the image of a responsible adult to her. Still Twilight looked concerned.

"It's going to be at least a whole day I'll be gone Spike, maybe longer depending on what Princess Celestia needs us for. Are you sure you'll be okay all that time by yourself?" Spike could handle himself Twilight knew but normally she was always near by in case a situation was more serious than it looked.

"Relax, it's in the bag. How much trouble can I get into caring for a library?" Twilight didn't want to think of the possibilities.

"Well okay then. I'll see you when I'm done in Canterlot." Twilight gave Spike a kiss on top of his head, making the boy blush a little. "Good bye Spike."

"Later Twilight." Spike waved to the lavender haired librarian as she rushed out the door to go on whatever adventure it was today that had been arranged for her. Spike went back to the table and cleaned up Twilight's breakfast since it seemed it wouldn't get eaten today. As he went to finish off his own plate he noticed the book Twilight had given him and thought about the things she'd said and what it was changelings did with their victims. He rubbed the bite marks on his neck thinking about the ultimate fate of the humans that crossed these creatures. It did nothing to settle the turmoil in his heart.

* * *

"We all ready tah skedaddle outta here?" Applejack asked the group as they were getting together in the town square. The girls attracting a lot of on lookers as they were shown preparing to leave by chariot with two of the royal guards. Even with Twilight's position with the royal family being well known to everyone in town they still rarely saw such presence in their quaint village.

"I let everyone know where to meet but they're still not here yet." Twilight said with a tone of annoyance. "I'm really sorry. I'm sure they're on their way." Twilight offered her apologies to the soldiers but not a one of them seemed to mind.

"It's alright Ms. Sparkle. We are here to serve after all, be it for the Princesses or their esteemed associates." One of the knights assured her standing at attention as he delivered his line.

"Besides Twilight, everyone at the castle knows you. We'll wait as long as you need for us." Another more casual knight with the other chariot spoke up. "I don't think we're going to complain having to escort the famous and beautiful Bearers of the Elements of Harmony."

"Famous and respected Bearers of the Elements of Harmony." The other knight corrected, not wanting to offend the women. "You always speak too openly Ironguard, you're going to get us in trouble one of these days." Despite being corrected his associate didn't seem to take offense to it.

"Don't mind Spearhead over here Twilight, guy is always as stiff and dull as a board. You don't mind right?" Twilight smiled nervously not really sure how to end this banter before it got beyond her social skills to deal with. Thankfully one of her friends with loads of social skills interrupted.

"Goooooood morning!" Pinkie said arriving on the scene. "Morning Twilight. Morning Applejack. Morning royal person 1. Morning Royal person 2." Pinkie made rounds to everyone and dropped a muffin into each of their hands. The guards looked it over confused to receive a gift from the energetic baker. "I made us all some treats since we all had to go so early, cause Twilight said it was reaaaaaly important that we get going, so I only had a little time to bake them, and I knew Rarity was going to take a while even though I bet Twilight told her first, so I managed to get these made just in time before everyone arrived. Like Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Hi Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy!" The girls and the guards didn't have time to respond as they turned to see the other two women walking up towards the chariots.

"Hey Pinkie." Rainbow said followed by a large yawn. "Good morning, are we gommmf!?" Rainbow's rose colored eyes grew wide as she had a muffin shoved into her mouth.

"I made us muffins!" Pinkie exclaimed and handed one to Fluttershy gently. "And one for you."

"Thank you Pinkie." Fluttershy said meekly as Rainbow pulled her treat out of her mouth and chewed it. She'd have been more upset if it hadn't been so tasty. "Morning Applejack, Twilight. Did the Princess say why she needed us so soon?"

"Sadly no, I still have no idea why she'd call us all out like this." Twilight responded, wondering what exactly was taking Rarity so long. "Last time she needed us in an emergency it involved you-know-who."

"No ah don't, do you?" Applejack asked looking legitimately confused.

"No I mean last time it involved that one guy, the dangerous one. You know... you-know-who." Twilight didn't want to say his name outright since with all the panic he caused before it might concern all the on-lookers they were attracting.

"Ah still don't know 'em. Was it Mr. Yanow Who or U. Nohue?" Twilight made an annoyed expression that she was having to spell this out for her farmer friend.

"You mean Discord?" Rainbow blurted out and everyone around her got wide eyed. "What? That's what happened the last time we had an emergency meeting at the castle." Twilight looked around to see some people whispering to each other after Rainbow had said that name out loud. The two guards were even casting each other nervous looks.

"Yes... him." Twilight said. "That was what it was about last time."

"There's no need to worry." Pinkie said happily. "The weather isn't magically delicious and Fluttershy isn't being a jerk, so I doubt he's back." Pinkie bounced in front of the guards with a big smile. "You two should eat your muffins before Rarity shows up." She gave Spearhead a big smile and the guard gulped.

"I'm afraid as we are on duty it would be improper for us to do something like snacking while..."

"This muffin is the best baked good I have ever eaten." Ironclad suddenly said without a hint of joking tone to his voice and then proceeded to devour it. Between his partner's exclamation and the pure joy of the pink haired girl the other guard caved in and ate his too.

"By the moon... what did you put in this?" Spearhead said shocked.

"A dash of tasty, a pinch of smiles and a lot of joy." Pinkie said and skipped over to her friends, delighted in her success. Spearhead just looked confused by her answer but she didn't give any more explanation.

"Sorry to keep you, darlings. I hope I'm not too late." Rarity finally arrived on the scene and looked as if she were dressed for fashion and function in her white blouse and slacks. She got a few good looks as she walked up, and even more from her friends when they saw the three bags floating behind her carried by her magic.

"Rarity, I don't think we'll need all of those bags. We're only going to be at the castle for a day or two Twilight said." Fluttershy attempted to reason with her friend, seeing where things were headed with the fashion focused female and her parade of belongings. The other girls had dressed modestly, Twilight in a skirt and blouse with a light sweater vest. Applejack had just come out of the field so she was in jeans and her normal work shirt with her trusty hat as always. Pinkie wore some cute shorts and a pink shirt with three balloons on them. Rainbow Dash was in her normal running outfit as she had just put on the first thing she could find after being woken up by Fluttershy, who was in a green skirt and yellow sweater top of her own.

"I know, that's why I packed lightly." Rarity explained and loaded the bags into one of the chariots. "Should we be off?"

"Yes, we can't waste a moment. Gentlemen, if you could prepare to escort us to the castle?" Twilight asked politely and the two guards nodded. The men tightened up their arms and held them out with a flexing motion, a pair of large wings made of pure magic appearing on each of their backs as they did. Pinkie leaned towards Applejack and whispered to her.

"I don't have to be a baker to recognize a beefcake when I see one." Applejack chuckled and the girls shared a high five. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Okay everyone, load up." Twilight gave the order and the girls began to get into the chariot. Pinkie and Twilight fit into theirs fine with room to spare but there was problems on Rarity's side already with Applejack.

"Your bags are taking up enough room for a person." Rainbow Dash complained looking at all the stuff Rarity had jammed into the open chariot. "Do you really need all of this junk?"

"Well I know the concept of being able to dress up to appear your best is foreign to you Rainbow Dash but you don't have to question what I do or do not require." Rarity said in her defense.

"Ah don't rightly get it either." Applejack admitted looking at all of the stuff crammed into their space.

"I um... I can accommodate four of you if necessary Ms. Twilight." Spearhead spoke up. "It would be no trouble."

"Forget it." Rainbow said and flexed her own arms, producing two beautiful blue wings made of magic as well from her back. "I can fly faster than all of you anyway. They'll move quicker with just two people to carry. Fluttershy, we'll just fly alongside them."

"Me-me too?" Fluttershy stammered looking around at everyone. She noted the girls and the guards were all looking her direction and she shyly walked up to Rainbow. "Um... Rainbow I... um... I'm wearing a skirt." She said quietly. "What if someone sees?"

"For crying out... just fly behind them, I'll stay behind you okay?" Rainbow said trying to get this show moving. Fluttershy didn't look very confident in Rainbow Dash's idea though.

"Is everything okay back there?" Twilight asked growing impatient herself. "We can't delay anymore."

"Yeah it's fine, just go and we'll be right behind you." Rainbow shouted back.

"Okay then. Thank you for waiting, it looks like we're all ready." The guards nodded back to Twilight and reached down, grabbing the poles attached to the chariots. As the men prepared to take off Spearhead suddenly let out a yelp as a whip cracked against the armor on his back.

"Mush! Mush!" Pinkie shouted with enthusiasm as she held the dog sled whip and shouted commands from the chariot. Twilight just stared in horror at the action the pink haired eccentric girl had just taken and the guards didn't even know what to say. When Spearhead looked back at her she wiggled her eyebrows with a sensual grin. "Mush?"

"Give me that!" Twilight shouted and pulled the whip out of Pinkie's hand, tossing it away quickly. It landed in another woman's hand who suddenly got the exact same expression as Pinkie while looking towards her husband. "Oh by everything that's magical can we please get going? I'm so so so sorry!" The guards assured her it was okay and despite the embarrassing exchange the two chariots were soon pulled into the sky by the royal guards and the power of their muscle and magical wings. Back on the ground Rainbow was having a harder time with Fluttershy than the guards were carrying two other people and a chariot.

"Fluttershy let's go! They already took off." The rainbow haired girl complained but her meek friend couldn't stop looking around out of paranoia of what they might see should she take to the skies in her current clothing.

"Maybe I could run home and change into some pants...?" She said quietly and started to turn to leave before Dash finally got fed up with her.

"Just get your wings out." She slapped Fluttershy across the butt making the girl "eek!" out loud and her yellow magical wings popped out of her back.

"D-Dash! Don't do that!"

"We don't have time, get moving!" Rainbow began to push her butt up into the air, flapping her magic wings to make them both start to rise up. There was an even bigger scene now as Fluttershy fussed with getting Rainbow Dash to stop pushing her as it was becoming humiliating. Twilight watched all of this going on behind her as her friends finally took to the sky and started to follow. She let out a sigh.

"I hope Spike is going to have a better day than this."

* * *

"So you have the whole library all to yourself?"

"That I do."

"Without any adult supervision or anyone to tell you what to do for at least a day?"

"That is the situation."

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to us."

"Excuse me?" Spike said as he was putting the night drop-off books back on the shelves for the library. "How is Twilight going to the castle on an emergency summons the 'best' anything?"

"You know what you have to do right?" The boy asked with enthusiasm. Spike had no idea why Snips was so excited over him having the library to himself but it was getting annoying.

"What do I have to do?" Spike asked freeing his hands up as he put the last book back.

"You totally have to do it!" Snips replied more excited than before.

"I still don't know what I should do if anything."

"Doesn't he have to do it?" Snips turned back to his lanky friend Snails who was sitting at the table looking far more laid back.

"What, kick you out? Cause that's about all I'm thinking of doing." Spike threatened getting a little annoyed. It wasn't that he didn't like Snips and Snails. They were two of the only males he could really hang out with that were close to his age. But Snips could wear on him a bit at times. "Snails can you translate for me?"

"House party." Snails said simply.

"House party?" Spike asked.

"House party!" Snips confirmed.

"Okay back up the train here a second." Spike interjected before this got much farther. "Why do I have to throw a house party?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Snips asked. "You've got a huge house all to yourself, there's no one around to see what we're doing or to chaperon us, and you're cool enough that a lot of girls will come to the party." Spike thought this over a little. It kind of made sense in a way. After all he did have a lot of open space that even Pinkie was able to accommodate for a party full of adults back when he first moved to the town. Now that he had control of the place and everyone he had to answer to was in another city he could do whatever he wanted.

"Forget it." Spike said and picked up another armful of books.

"What!? Why not?" Snips asked completely shocked Spike would turn this opportunity down.

"Look I'm not stupid. I don't go to school with you guys but I've read enough to know what happens when you throw a party when there's no one to supervise. The place gets trashed, things get broken, someone sneaks in booze, a fight breaks out and then I'm left to clean the whole place all by myself while trying to get it all done without anyone finding it out." It made perfect sense to him. The risk wasn't worth the possible reward, not that he saw much of one other than a bunch of people getting into his food.

"Usually lots of girls come to these parties though." Snails advised. "Sometimes you can even get lucky." Well... yeah there was that. Though if Spike was to take wise counsel that was given to him previously then the possibility of more sex wasn't the best option.

"I think I'll survive." Spike said putting more books back.

"But I wont!" Snips said suddenly standing before Spike. "Spike, buddy, listen. I'm not like you okay. I'm not some guy that knows the princesses personally and is friends with a bunch of pretty women and can do magic and stuff."

"You can do magic, you both can do magic." Spike said not impressed with his plea. "You guys can do more kinds of magic than me."

"We can potentially do more magic than you." Snails corrected.

"Yeah and it's not like it's that impressive to begin with. C'mon Spike I'm beggin' you here. This is a chance to have a really amazing party where all the really pretty girls come to and we can possibly get a kiss. Maybe even touch a boob." This was actually getting kind of hard for Spike to listen to and not feel bad for him. "Snails you're with me on this right?"

"I like boobs, it's true." Snails was at least focused on the important things. "Be nice to see more than just Ms. Cherilee when she wears those low cut shirts."

"Okay this is getting weird." Spike said putting a stop to this. Snails suddenly grabbed onto Spike's shirt and gave him huge puppy dog eyes that were just begging for his mercy. Spike let out a sigh of defeat. "...fine."

"Alright!" Snips ran over to Snails and gave him a high five. "Don't worry Spike you wont regret this. We'll make sure nothing gets broken and help you get it all cleaned up before Twilight gets back. She'll never even know." Something in Spike's fiery gut told him that this probably wasn't going to be how things turned out.

"Okay okay before we get ahead of ourselves who are we inviting to this party? I don't want to open it up for everyone in town to come." The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Should we invite the girls?" Snips asked. "Like... all of the girls? Yeah, all of the girls." Spike was already rubbing his forehead from this conversation.

"I don't think 'all of the girls' are going to come." Spike responded. "Look I can probably ask Applebloom and I'm sure her friends will come. So that includes Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo."

"We should invite Featherweight." Snails said. "He's really got a thing for Scootaloo as it is. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Snips and Spike were both a little surprised to hear that.

"Scootaloo has an admirer?" Spike asked. "I don't really know this Featherweight guy but I've never heard of Scootaloo saying anyone wanted to ask her out."

"He's shy." Snails just responded with the same low and even tone he always had.

"Okay so Applebloom and her friends, Featherweight, and all the girls." Snips was reciting and Spike was wondering what exactly he was going to do to feed and provide drinks to all of these people. Looked like he was hitting one of the stores today for party favors. Still without Pinkie around there was no way Twilight would find out so this worked out okay if he actually planned to do it.

"What about Rain Catcher?" Asked Snails.

"What about Rain Catcher?" Snips asked in return with a little more indignation than Snails. Spike had no idea who they were talking about and the tone of the conversation caught his attention.

"What about Rain Catcher?" He asked as well. Snips looked annoyed he even had to explain it.

"The guy's a jerk." Snips said plainly. "He's good at sports and tall and all the girls seem to like him." So that explained it.

"You're jealous of him?" Spike asked a little amused.

"No! I mean... kinda. I dunno. I just don't like the guy. He acts like he's so amazing but he doesn't really do anything that great. Worst of all it all comes so easy to him."

"He pushes Featherweight around a little too." Snails noted.

"Well if he's trouble then I don't need him here. Listen you guys just invite whoever you like but don't be weird about it okay. Act calm." He looked at Snips. "Calm. Like Snails here." Snails looked up from his chair now that the conversation was about him, not really getting excited.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm all pumped for this party." Snails replied in an even and lazy tone. "What time do we start?"

"Seven?" Spike asked with a shrug. "After the sun goes down is probably best, that way the library will close on time." He didn't need anyone they didn't invite poking their head in around here. This was stressful enough as it was. He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to it.

"Great, Snails and I will go and let people know. That way everyone will be ready for when it starts." Snails got up now that he was signaled it was time to get moving. "This is going to be so freaking awesome." Spike still had his reservations about the whole thing. "Later Spike, we'll be back soon okay?"

"Sure sure, I'll see you guys later." Spike waved as the duo took off out the door. He remembered this whole day started with him and Twilight getting ready to spend a quiet afternoon together. Now she was off on an emergency meeting with Celestia and here he was trying to plan something that he was pretty sure was going to blow up in his face. "I sure hope Twilight's having an easier time than I am."

* * *

The women strolled through the great halls of the castle towards the throne room. The trip had not taken that long with their private escort and even with Fluttershy lagging behind a bit she and Rainbow Dash were able to keep up in flight. Everything had gone painless... well for most of them anyway. Fluttershy herself still had her head hanging down and looking at the tiles of the floor rather than facing forward. Everyone was quiet until Rainbow Dash finally broke the silence. "C'mon Fluttershy, you're not still upset are you?" The woman with the light pink hair kept quiet and just pouted. "I said I was sorry like fifty times."

"You said no one would see..." Fluttershy muttered under her breath but slightly louder than her normal speaking voice. Rainbow Dash gave a frustrated sigh.

"Look I did my best the whole flight over to stay right behind you, even with how slow you fly. It's not my fault there was that big updraft when you landed." Fluttershy's cheeks turned rosy at the mention of the incident outside. "If you just swung your feet down right before you landed like a normal person instead of coming down feet first from ten meters up then things like this wouldn't happen."

"Everyone saw Dash." Fluttershy couldn't seem to let go of it. "Everyone."

"Cheer up Fluttershy, I think pink panties look really good on you." Pinkie offered trying to make the situation better. Though it just made Fluttershy blush more. "Besides those guys flying us in were pretty hot, so I wouldn't have minded if they saw. And that whole platoon of guards probably had their whole day made by you. Even the girls looked impressed."

"Pinkie... please stop..." Fluttershy asked meekly and the excited pink haired girl was physically lifted and moved aside by Rainbow Dash to give Shy a break.

"Oh don't be so embarrassed darling." Rarity said trying to comfort her. "When you're good looking enough to stop a group of soldiers from marching with a little show like that you should be proud. Right Twilight?" Twilight herself was trying to hide her own embarrassment and hoped word of all this didn't get back to the Princess. After Pinkie's little act with the whip back in town she was sure those two would avoid them at all cost for future escort jobs.

"I'm all for letting it drop myself." Twilight said. "At least around the Princess, please." Twilight opened the door to the throne room and walked inside, seeing the sight before her that she'd witnessed many times since she was a child but always impressed her. Celestia stood before her throne rather than sitting on it, dressed in a white and brilliantly designed uniform that spoke of power and still had an air of femininity about it. Her long rainbow colored hair flowing behind her from the vast amounts of magical power she possessed. Near her throne was something Twilight rarely saw though; her scepter with the brilliant and huge magical diamond gem sitting atop of it. It was practically a staff for battle in its length and she normally only carried it during royal ceremonies or a times of war should she need its power. "Princess Celestia, we have arrived." Twilight announced their presence and all of the women bowed to her.

"Twilight, my faithful student. Everyone, thank you all for coming as quickly as you could. I know it was on short notice but I'm afraid there was simply no time to spare. Something has come to my attention that may signal a great threat returning to us." Twilight could only assume what that meant, and she was sure Celestia didn't need the six of them for Chrysalis returning.

"Is it... Discord?" Twilight asked nervously.

"Maybe, but we're hoping that's not the case." A male voice suddenly spoke up from near the side of the room and Twilight couldn't hide her smile at the sight of who it was.

"Shining Armor." Twilight said happily.

"Hey sis. Ladies." Twilight's brother smiled to her friends and they all greeted him in return. "We received something in the mail that had to be brought to Princess Celestia's attention right away. It could be a prank and maybe the royal guard is just being overly cautious but we wanted to be safe."

"No, you did the right thing Armor. This isn't out of character for him." Celestia raised her hand and something floated to her from a nearby table. When it landed in Celestia's hand she showed the objects to Twilight and her friends.

"Letters?" Applejack asked confused. "The Princess got some fan mail and it raised this much of a stir?"

"Not just me Applejack, you as well." Celestia walked up and handed a letter to the blond woman who looked at it confused. "And you Twilight. All of us in fact received a letter." Celestia passed each one to its appropriate recipient and the girls looked them over in confusion.

"That's funny." Applejack commented. "Ah don't even know a C. Haos. Wonder who this feller could be."

"You're not the only one." Twilight agreed. "Mine is from a D. S. Cord."

"Mine was signed by a Crazy D." Rarity said not seeming impressed with her letter.

"Mine is just a drawing of an anarchy symbol." Fluttershy said not really understanding what that could mean.

"At least your guy put something." Rainbow said. "Mine is from 'Q'. He didn't even finish writing his own name."

"Well at least Mr. De Lancie here signed his letter for me." Pinkie Pie said quite happy hers was the least weird of the bunch. Twilight looked to Celestia who she noticed had a letter herself.

"Who is your letter from Princess?"

"Mine just says 'An Old Friend'." Most of the clues seemed to be pointing to the same conclusion. If due to nothing but the sheer randomness of it all. "I think we can all guess who really sent these to us."

"But ah still don't get it none." Applejack said. "Ah mean we sealed up Discord tight in that stone statue of his. How could he have sent us all these letters?"

"Maybe he had a friend do it for him?" Rainbow Dash suggested which was a pretty well thought out idea. "He might have made some when he got out."

"Or maybe he sent them early on after he was released and they just shipped now?" Rarity offered as well.

"Or maybe he got out?" Fluttershy asked nervously and everyone looked towards Celestia. She looked tired, as if this had been weighing heavily on her since she discovered it. After a moment the Princess responded.

"I don't believe he has escaped again. I've checked his statue multiple times and by all accounts he still appears trapped with a stronger seal than before. Still..." She turned towards Twilight's brother who stood at attention when her gaze fell to him. "I wanted Shining Armor here to use his shielding magic just in case we require the protection. The Elements of Harmony are still present as well." Celestia motioned to the chest that normally contained the jewels that housed and amplified the girls individual magical powers. "We cannot ignore this though, for leaving it unchecked could play into whatever plot Discord may have set in motion after his defeat. Which is why I'm requesting that you open your letters." The girls all looked between each other as if they were wondering if this was the wisest course of action.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Normally I would agree with you." Shining Armor spoke up. "I didn't really want to put any of you at risk if I could help it. So when the letters arrived and Celestia decided that we needed to investigate further I attempted to open Twilight's letter for her."

"You what!?" Twilight shouted. "Are you crazy!? What if it had a spell that killed you or turned you into a frog or something!?"

"What if it was going to do that to you!?" Armor countered back to his sibling. "I wasn't going to let that happen. But it didn't matter anyway. Watch." Armor took Twilight's letter from her hand and attempted to open it. The sound of the paper ripping was heard but the place he pulled it open was untouched. "See, no one can open these letters besides the senders." Armor handed it back but Twilight still wasn't happy.

"Big idiot. You got a wife now. You can't do stupid things like that and put yourself at risk, okay?" Twilight tried to scold him but she only got a smile back from her brother.

"Okay, whatever you say sis."

"Jerk." She hugged him real quick. "Okay then I guess someone has to open their letter first to see what happens." Twilight looked back at her friends who all watched her in anticipation. "Then I guess that person should be mysel..."

"On it." Applejack said simply and just ripped her letter open right away, all of her friends leaping away from her in a shout. The farmer stood perfectly still waiting for something to happen, everyone in the room holding their breath. When nothing seemed to occur she shrugged and slid her letter out, opening it up. "Now lets see here. Hmmm... 'Dear Applejack, you can't eat all them apples. Signed, C. Haos.' ... forget you I can't eat all them apples!" She said in return, not impressed at all with her letter. "That's it."

"That's it?" Pinkie said disappointed that nothing seemed to happen.

"It's all he wrote. Nothing on the back either." Applejack flipped it around to show the group. "That's it?"

"That can't be it. Let me try." Pinkie said completely disappointed nothing cool happened like a cotton candy cloud full of chocolate milk appearing. She opened her letter and pulled it out to see what Mr. De Lancie had written to her. "Hmmm... huh?" She read down the letter and flipped it over. "That's funny, it's just a recipe for cupcakes... it doesn't make sense though. I guess Rainbow Dash is supposed to help me make them? Hey Dashie, want to try this later?" Pinkie offered and the other rainbow haired woman in the room shrugged.

"Sure, why not. I bet if they involve me they gotta be awesome. So I'm next?" Rainbow offered and opened up hers, the tension in the room dropping considerably since the last two had been read. Twilight noticed that Celestia still had a serious expression about her face as she seemed to be waiting for something to occur. Rainbow opened up her letter from Q and began to read. "Huh... that's funny. This is a letter of acceptance from Cloudsdale. Something about working in the Rainbow Factory? I don't get it, I'm not even qualified for a place like that." Rainbow sighed. "Well that was boring."

"Well I guess I put mine off long enough." Twilight said as she opened up her letter, her brother staying close by just in case. Twilight took a breath and pulled the letter out of its envelope but she didn't have to wait long as there was something written on the folded part of it. "It says 'Open Last.' Like heck I will." Twilight said trying to open the letter, but when she went to unfold it it just seemed to collapse back in on itself with a new message that read "Just Wait." Twilight tried it again but when she unfolded the paper as second time it collapses in again and read "Be Patient". Annoyed Twilight flipped the paper over and found another message on the back that read "Seriously. Wait."

"Guess I'm not opening mine next." Twilight said putting it back in the envelope. "Any other takers?"

"I'll go." Rarity said as she opened her letter and pulled the paper out delicately with her magic. "Now lets see here. Oh it looks like an order for an outfit. It's not a dress though... more like a body suit. That's odd, why would you need zippers there unless you..." Rarity's eyes grew wider as it started to dawn on her exactly what this order form was requesting. "I don't think I'll be making this." She folded the paper back together before anyone else could see what she was holding. "Anyone else?"

"Okay then. Here it goes." Fluttershy opened her letter even more daintily than Rarity had, slipping the paper out and reading it. She looked it over with a confused expression. "It just says the word 'clop' over and over again. I have no idea what this means." The girl said and shrugged.

"Then that just leaves me." Celestia stated as she opened her letter with a swift motion of her hand, using her magic to tear the envelope open and pull the letter out. Celestia unfolded the paper and began to read. The room was quiet as they watched their monarch go over each line of the letter and her expression change from surprise to confusion to down right anger. Everyone was dead silent until Twilight being the least likely to incur any wrath from her teacher stepped up.

"Princess? What does it say?" Celestia turned her gaze towards her student and handed her the paper, crossing her arms and turning away from the group to stare out one of the stain glass windows that lined the throne room. Twilight wondered what could possibly be written that would anger her benevolent teacher so much. It must have been something truly awful. Turning her gaze downward Twilight began to read.

"'To whom it may concern. Celestia's butt is so big that when she gets up from her throne people think the moon has risen. Celestia's butt is so big that when she sits around the castle she sits AROUND the castle. Celestia's butt is so big that when she wears tight pants the back looks like someone smuggling two hams.'" Pinkie actually giggled at that last one and Celestia turned her head with a glare that looked like it could literally kill. Applejack tackled the pink haired girl and covered her mouth before she could utter another giggle. "'Celestia's butt is so big...' this just keeps going on and on." Twilight said flipping the letter over. "It's written on both sides. And in the margins. There must be like two hundred jokes here."

"Can I read them?" Pinkie asked and got tackled again in a second before she could say another word. Celestia let out a breath to calm herself down and turned back to her student, though she still doesn't seem pleased with the last letter.

"That just leaves you Twilight." The lavender haired girl looked down at her letter which had instructed her to be the very last one to open. She let out a breath and slowly folded open the paper to see what it said. Everyone held their breath in anticipation. As she folded the letter open Twilight read it aloud.

"'Look Up.' Look up? What exactly am I looking foAAAAH!" Twilight screamed and jumped back into her brother as she was met with mismatched eyes looking directly into her own. Everyone seemed shocked at the sudden appearance of the man in the throne room with the two different colored eyes, wild white hair and robe that seemed to be made of different types of fabrics. "Discord!?"

"Surprise! Did I surprise everyone? I hope I wasn't too obvious." He said with a smile. Shining Armor stood in front of Twilight and drew his sword quickly, Celestia raising her hand and summoning her scepter to her hand. The other girls had all given some room to the Chaos God's appearance but looked ready for a fight if it came to it.

"Discord, I knew it. How did you escape your prison?" Celestia pointed the jewel of her staff at him while he still smiled smugly.

"Now now, I know you all have questions but they can wait. How are all of you doing?" He said politely and everyone looked around confused. Though none of them seemed convinced he was here to simply say hello.

"I'm doing fine." Pinkie responded and Discord turned to her and pointed her direction.

"Glad to hear it. Did you enjoy my letters? I spent some time writing each one separately for you. Celestia's was the most fun." Twilight noticed a glow of magic in Celestia's scepter and took a step back as she expected her to strike.

"Enough with the chit chat, how'd you get loose?" Rainbow Dash asked, preparing her fists for a beat down.

"Well you see it's quite simple; mango." Discord said simply. Rainbow Dash just stood there confused at the nonsensical answer.

"What?"

"Did I say Mango? I meant motor oil and basket balls." The girls all looked amongst each other completely confused now as to what he could be talking about. "Is that not a good enough answer?"

"What is it you want!?" Celestia asked with a commanding voice and Discord just burst into laughter.

"Oh are you still asking questions? I hope so. You see this is a recording!" He said spreading his arms open to show himself off. "I'm not even solid. I can't even hear your questions, those were pre-set responses to hearing anyone talk. Go ahead, touch me. Anyone, touch me." Shining Armor walked forward to poke the fake Discord with the end of his sword but Twilight held him back just in case that was an invitation to a trap. "No one? Oh all right then. I suppose it's time I got right down to the nitty-gritty. You see in the very unlikely event that I would actually be defeated by you ladies I took precautions to ensure my continued reign over the stifling grip of this monarchy. That would be you Celestia." He didn't face her but was aware she was in the room with her letter.

"So with the threat of my freedom being stolen from me once more I made sure to leave you girls with a gift. This little recording here and an additional spell. See you all soon." The magical recording of Discord smiled as he became a ball of light that floated straight up into the air and through one of the windows going outside.

"Armor! A shield around Discord, now!" Celestia commanded and thankfully the captain of the guard responded in time, putting out his hand and casting a force field out in the garden around Discord's statue.

"You can do it from all the way in here?" Rarity asked impressed.

"I memorized the spot after we got these letters. It was Celestia's idea." Armor said with a confident smile. "Don't worry, with my shield up there's no way he'll ARRRGH!" Armor nearly fell to one knee but still kept his hand facing forward. "It's trying to break through!"

"I got you." Twilight ran beside her brother and put her hand around his, adding her power to his own to reinforce the barrier. Even with their combined strength Twilight could feel a great strain being put against his magic. Despite being sealed Discord's power was still as undeniable as ever.

"Fear not." Celestia said as she took his other hand lending her power to him as well. Twilight could feel the barrier they created grow solid and strong in seconds as the Chaos God's spell tried to penetrate it. The other girls looked on as there was a growing light from outside the windows and soon a bright flash exploded from the hedge maze garden. Twilight and Shining Armor were both breathing heavily from the strain but Celestia had the same determined look as before. "The barrier has held. Everyone, outside to the garden! We're going ahead." Celestia commanded the other girls in the room and they all agreed taking to their feet (and in some cases wings) as they ran through the halls. Celestia placed her hands on the magical siblings and they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Once the other girls finally got through the garden and to where Discord's statue was kept Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor and Celestia were already there after the Princess had teleported them. Celestia was looking the statue over and the barrier Armor had created still held strong. They were pretty out of breath after running all that distance on foot but Applejack was in well enough shape that she was able to speak normally. "So everythin' alright here?"

"We were fortunate." Celestia responded looking Discord's prison over. "Discord's spell was not powerful enough to penetrate Shining Armor's magic. The stone prison you created to seal him away has not faltered. However as all things are with Discord I'm afraid this may not be as it appears." Twilight was standing close to her brother looking worried over the strain he'd submitted himself to earlier.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked but the blue haired soldier gave her a smile in return.

"Nothing to worry about Twi', thanks to you and the Princess that is."

"So if the spell was stopped then why is Shining Armor still using a barrier?" Rarity asked curiously as she approached Celestia. "Did he not defeat it?"

"That's what I need to determine." Celestia said watching Discord's body carefully. "I can't allow there to be a single crack in his prison lest he find a way to escape again. I don't know if the kingdom could stand his anarchy a second time so soon after our previous crisis."

"That was super duper the way you stopped that magical crazy ball, Shining Armor. I didn't know a regular person could use magic that tough from so far away." Pinkie Pie complimented as she approached the siblings. Armor was about to respond but felt a sudden grip on his arm from his sister as she stepped in to answer.

"Shining Armor has always been a master of his barrier spells. Why I remember when we were little I wanted to make a fort he went to the trouble to..."

"What is this little creature?" Fluttershy suddenly asked as a small, humanoid black creature came out from the hedges and sniffed about the ground. It had long ears and beady red eyes. It was like if someone crossed a rat with a monkey. "Hello little guy, are you lost?" The little creature looked up at Fluttershy and the woman smiled, offering her hand. "That's right, it's okay. I'm a friend." The creature sniffed at Fluttershy's finger tips and the woman smiled down at it lovingly. Then it opened its mouth to reveal the many rows of jagged teeth and lunged for the girl. Fluttershy didn't have time to scream but thankfully Applejack was there with a strong right hook to send the fearsome little monster back.

"Down ya varmint!" She called out as it crashed against the ground, however that didn't seem to stop it as the little beast got back to its feet and pounced again. Applejack was ready with another attack but the monster stopped in mid-air as a bubble of magic was created around it. Celestia walked forward from Discord's statue and floated the creature over to herself. "Phew, thanks Princess. Ah dunno what the heck that thing is but it sure has a bad attitude."

"Princess?" Twilight asked approaching slowly towards the little creature that was fighting to escape its magical bond. "Is that what I think it is?"

"This is an Imp." Celestia said as she floated the creature closer to herself, looking it over.

"But... those are only supposed to live down in Tartarus." Twilight said confused. "How is it that one could have escaped and made it all the way to the castle?"

"It didn't." Celestia stated and looked to Shining Armor. "Captain, I regret having to ask this of you but I'm afraid I have no choice. I need you to create another barrier around the castle gardens while keeping the barrier on Discord."

"What!?" Twilight stated. "Princess I... I respect you in every way but asking my brother to maintain two barriers at once is..."

"Yes your highness." Shining Armor said dutifully despite his sister's protests and held up both his arms. A blast of magic flew into the air as it exploded and spread out in the form of a dome, dropping down around the length of the gardens. Armor's brow looked strained over having to take on the stress of two barriers at once but despite the stress he managed it and the glowing dome around all of them was completed. "It is done your highness."

"Armor..." Twilight said worriedly.

"Very good Captain. I knew you could be counted on." Twilight still didn't seem at all reassured by her teacher or her brother and walked up to him.

"Don't worry any big brother. Your sister is here to help." She said putting a hand over her brother's. Celestia watched this with some interest. "With our magical power combined we can maintain a dozen barriers."

"I'm afraid that wont be something we can afford Twilight Sparkle. There is another mission you must carry out." Celestia turned to the other women. "Elements of Harmony; I must confess something to you and ask you to take on a dangerous task. With this maze I have set many statues over many centuries. While I have always done this of my own hand and purpose it was in truth to not allow any to know what my intentions were with each piece I added." She sighed a moment and faced her subjects gazes again. "Each statue within this maze is in fact a prisoner of the kingdom."

"What, no way!" Rainbow exclaimed. "There's dozens of statues all over this place. I've flown over it a couple times now. You're telling me every single one of them is alive?"

"That's awful." Fluttershy said sounding shocked. "Those living creatures..."

"It was not without good reason." Celestia continued to explain. "In the hundreds of years I have ruled this land without my sister's aid there was only so much I could do. My magic and attention was taxed to its limit. In this case I encountered several situations where simple containment or diplomacy wasn't an option. In many of these cases it involved monsters that could not be controlled." Twilight noted that by addressing it as several it didn't mean all. She wondered what the exceptions were. "So to protect my people I invoked a stone sleep spell and held them here in the garden where they would be treated as simple pieces of art. It seems though Discord had the last laugh despite not escaping his prison."

"So there's a bunch a magical beasties all runnin' 'round this maze right now!?" Applejack asked looking stressed out at the idea of encountering something super natural.

"Yes, that is where you come in. Until I can be sure Discord did not create this as an elaborate ruse only you six can gather and contain the monsters that currently wander this maze. I'll be sure to post guards near the gardens in case any of them managed to escape." Not everyone seemed convinced this was actually the best plan of action and Rarity had the will to speak up.

"I'm a seamstress." Rarity admitted. "I can't fight a monster."

"Ah'm... Ah'm just a farmer Princess." Applejack said as well "Ah dunno if ah can do this."

"Will you guys relax?" Rainbow Dash said suddenly as she hovered over the ground with her magical wings. "We've fought like a hydra and convinced a dragon to leave our town before. We can handle a bunch of small monsters."

"That's right!" Pinkie chimed in with her enthusiasm. "Why if we can stop that big meanie head Discord then we can handle this, no problem." Celestia nodded to the girls confidence and turned to Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle, I know this seems daunting but it is not something I would ask of you if I did not think you could succeed in this task. Will you help me?" Twilight looked between her teacher and to her brother who also nodded to her. She sighed and removed her hand from Armor's. He faltered ever so slightly from the stress of maintaining his barriers on his own but was quickly recovered when Celestia took his hand.

"If that is what you need of me Princess, I'd never deny you." Twilight said a little disappointed.

"Thank you Twilight. And thank all of you as well. Do not worry for the outside, I shall request Princess Cadence to come to us right away to help Shining Armor in his reinforcement of the barrier. We shall come to assist as soon as we've secured the rest of the castle." As Celestia delivered her words she was suddenly approached by Fluttershy.

"Um... beg your pardon... Princess, but... I was wondering... could you free him?" She motioned to the little Imp that was still trapped in her small barrier.

"Fluttershy, have you lost your wits?" Rarity asked approaching the girl.

"Yeah, he tried to chomp up your hand like a chocolate chip cookie!" Pinkie said with concern but Fluttershy didn't seem to mind.

"Oh it's okay, I bet he's just hungry after being kept in stone for all of that time. I know that if I just talk to him it'll be alright."

"Shy, hun, listen that there is a monster." Applejack tried to explain. "He's not one a yer little critter friends. He's gonna try tah eat ya up first chance he gets." Fluttershy was unaffected by their words and stood strong in her resolve. She looked to Celestia pleadingly and moved by her conviction Celestia released her barrier. The monster dropped to the ground with a little grunt and got to its feet quickly. It looked around frantically before being approached by the pink haired woman.

"Hello there little one. You don't have to be afraid okay?" The little black Imp shuddered and cowered from her. Fluttershy reached into the bag she'd brought with her when they were told she was going to travel and produced a biscuit. "I know it's not much but it should still taste good. I don't know if you eat meat or vegetables." Fluttershy offered the treat again and everyone watched on tensely as it sniffed at her food. The little demon started to growl at her and Fluttershy changed her gaze from a loving expression to an intense glare. "Don't you bite! You understand?" After making eye contact the creature stopped growling and instead took the treat in its hands and began to eat it hungrily. "Good boy."

"Stars and garters ah was mighty scared right about then." Applejack said letting out a breath. Fluttershy called to the little Imp and the creature crawled up her arm onto her shoulder. Fluttershy smiled at it and gave it another treat. "Ah guess even beasts a Tartarus can't compete with Shy's stare."

"Whatever, it's not like it's so tough anyway." Rainbow said looking at the little beast on Fluttershy's shoulder. "He's the size of a sports ball. Who's gonna be scared of that?" The little creature narrowed its eyes at her annoyed and grabbed a fistful of Rainbows multi-colored hair. "Hey hey hey! Stop that! Lemme go! That hurts."

"Now now, you shouldn't pull people's hair." Fluttershy gently scolded and the creature let go. Rainbow growled and raised a fist but it hid inside of the pink hair that draped around the soft spoken woman.

"Yeah you better run. Little punk." The creature poked its face out and stuck its tongue from its mouth, doing a raspberry at her. "Why you! Why is it you always attract the little jerks, Fluttershy?"

"You think he's mean? He seems a bit more behaved than Angel." Fluttershy commented at the little creature that had grown attached to her. Celestia seemed satisfied in Fluttershy's display of control over the small demon.

"Very well then, I shall leave this in your capable hands. Be careful and tread lightly. The monsters in this maze can be subdued with words or outright defeated with force. But they must be kept within the confines of the maze so that they do not risk opening the barrier to the castle or to Discord."

"We shall do our best Princess." The girls bowed to their ruler and Celestia nodded to her subjects. In a bright flash the Princess and her captain of the guard disappeared, leaving the six girls alone in the maze filled with beasts.

"I'm still not so sure this was a good idea." Rarity admitted with a nervous tone. "Just the six of us to tame an entire garden full of monsters?"

"Monsters that Celestia couldn't beat herself." Applejack added and Twilight focused herself on the task at hand before she responded.

"Don't worry girls, I have a plan. We're going to split up." Everyone looked at her like she was insane. "It's simple really. Fluttershy with your talents in taming animals should head into the garden to try and gather them up and calm them down as quickly as possible. For protection I think you should take Rainbow Dash to accompany you."

"Well... okay then. If Dash is with me I should be safe." She felt a soft tug at her hair and looked over at the little Imp. "Oh right, I have you to protect me too. I guess I don't have anything to worry about then huh?" The little Imp looked proud of itself and Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. Twilight seemed satisfied with this.

"Right. Next Rarity and Applejack should patrol the outside of the garden. Between Rarity's magic and Applejack's strength they should be able to distract or control any monsters that try to escape the barrier."

"Well ah suppose we can handle that, right Rarity?" The cowgirl said next to her more proper friend.

"It's a bit more dirty than I usually let myself get but desperate times." Applejack smirked at Rarity's priorities still showing through despite all of this. "So where does that leave you Twilight?"

"Pinkie Pie and I will stay here. With Discord." The lavender haired librarian looked up towards the statue of their past enemy. "If the monsters do try to escape someone needs to be here to keep him sealed for sure. Worse if they come looking for him to try and free him I may need help in keeping his barrier maintained and the statue defended."

"You can count on me Twilight!" Pinkie exclaimed and put an arm around her friend.

"Great. Okay with any luck we wont have to do this for very long so we should get started right away. Is everyone ready?" The six friends nodded to each other and the two duo's ran off to their appointed tasks. Twilight sighed looking at Discord's frozen body in stone. "He really caused a mess huh?"

"Don't worry Twilight. His big meanie head is still all locked up inside there, and there's no way he's getting out. Your brother made sure of it." Twilight smiled and nodded her head, remembering his brave actions in stopping the Chaos God. "I'm gonna admit though, I'll miss those cotton candy clouds with the chocolate rain."

* * *

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had wandered into the maze for about a good ten minutes but they hadn't come across any monsters. There was the brief sound of plants rustling or a possible growl that made the delicate girl jump but Rainbow was always there to reassure her it would be okay. Actually since nothing was happening she was getting pretty bored. "I thought there were supposed to be dangerous creatures all over the place? We haven't seen a single monster yet."

"Thank goodness." Fluttershy added. "Maybe they're all scared and confused now that they woke up some place they don't recognize. The poor dears."

"The poor dears? Fluttershy they're monsters. They'd just as soon as eat you than actually be your friend."

"That's not how he acted." Fluttershy said giving another biscuit to her new little friend. The Imp eating it happily. Rainbow glared at the creature.

"I don't trust him either. He might be just getting close to you so that he can attack when your guard is down." The little Imp frowned at Rainbow, and then took some of Fluttershy's hair and wrapped himself in it like a pink coat. It made a happy sound that made Fluttershy giggle and Rainbow even more upset with how much it was getting away with.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash. If they're anything like our little Imp here then we'll hopefully find some more cute, tiny and silly little friends. You can't always judge a book by it's cover you know."

"I only read one kind of book thanks." Rainbow said still pouting that Fluttershy trusted the little creature when she thought it was a small black ball of evil. "Besides I'm not just going to go crazy at the first thing I see. I got more control than that." As if on cue a small creature suddenly leaped out from the hedges and in front of the girls. It was thick and yellow and seemed to have a magical electric current running through it. It turned quickly with its tiny arms stretched out towards Dash.

"Pikachu!"

"KILL IT!" Rainbow screamed in a panic and kicked the small electric mouse like a foot ball. The force of her kick sending it clear out out of the maze.

"PIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAA-" Its shout was cut short as it bounced off the top of the dome hard and ricocheted back down towards the ground some where far away. Both the Imp and Fluttershy looked horrified at Rainbow's actions and she gulped realizing what she'd done.

"Uh... um... I might have over reacted." Rainbow said embarrassed and Fluttershy stomped ahead of her. "Aw c'mon Shy, I'm sorry. Are you going to spend all day mad at me?"

"If this keeps up maybe." The girl muttered. "I swear Rainbow first the whole thing with my skirt flying up and now you're kicking small animals. How are we ever going..." As she walked forward another creature began to come around the corner. This one not looking nearly as friendly as the last. "...make... friends." She took a few steps back as it growled and stalked forward.

"Fluttershy! Don't make any sudden moves, okay!?" The creature noticed the other woman now and it began to circle towards them in the small amount of room the section of the maze allowed. "What is that thing?"

"It's a Chupacabra." Fluttershy squeaked out as Rainbow stood before her now. "It uses its fangs to drink animals blood." The wolf like beast with the huge teeth was growling and tensing its muscles. Rainbow got in position to strike if she needed to. Before either of them could move however the little Imp jumped off Fluttershy's shoulders and stood before the girls. It began to chatter with strange noises as if it were talking to the monster.

"What's he doing? Hey move out of the way before you get eaten!" Rainbow tried to get it to shoo before Fluttershy's new pet got hurt but the pink haired girl stopped her.

"Wait a second Dash. I think he's talking to it." As the little Imp continued to chatter at the creature it stopped growling and laid down on the grass panting. The Imp then ran up to Fluttershy and chattered at her. "What, he's thirsty?"

"You can understand that thing?" Rainbow asked surprised.

"Sort of, he doesn't communicate like any other animal I've ever met." Fluttershy reached into her bag again and pulled out a dog dish. Walking forward she kept her distance but put it down and poured a bottle of water into it. After backing up the girls waited and eventually the monster stood up and walked towards her gift, drinking happily. "The poor thing was just dehydrated after being imprisoned for so long." Rainbow Dash looked on and she had to admit she was impressed how her friend could so easily tame these things.

"Jeez, I guess you really can communicate with any animal can't you?" Fluttershy smiled happily.

"It just takes opening your ears and your heart and eventually you can listen to anything when it speaks to you." Fluttershy said happily in a sing song voice. Suddenly though one of the hedges collapsed before them all as a body fell through it. Lifting itself up they all found themselves staring into the eyes of a six legged, bison like creature with a gigantic mouth and horns. The huge beast gave off a deep growl at the sight of all the other animals in its territory and Fluttershy swallowed a lump in her throat. "Though some might take more work than others."

* * *

"Seems like we got the easy job." Applejack said as her and Rarity made a slow walk around the outside of the maze. It wouldn't be so bad aside from the fact that the maze was huge and that she didn't know if they'd even make it all the way around the maze before Celestia got back with those reinforcements. "Ah ain't seen hide nor hair of any critter tryin' tah get out. Even in the sky."

"PIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAA-" Both women turned their heads upward to see the small yellow object fly out of the maze and then bounce off the top of the barrier painfully. Rarity cringed.

"Well... none that did it successfully anyway." She commented. "I wonder what exactly Celestia kept in this place that was so dangerous she couldn't let it roam free?"

"Ah dunno. But if it was bad enough fer her tah change it tah stone then it must be bad news." The girls were finally coming upon one of the edges of the labyrinth and walked around the bend. "Ah just hope we manage tah not run in tah any of 'em before she gets back and does her spell again."

"I think your wish isn't going to come true today, darling." Rarity said and pulled her blond friend back behind the corner quickly. The two women looked past the hedge to see a creature clawing at the barrier trying to escape. It was fairly large, almost standing as tall as a person. It's body was covered in green scales and it stood on four legs. The beast's head was similar to a dragon but it's snout was short and closer to it's face, with a mane of hair around its head like a lion. "What is that?" Rarity asked in a whisper.

"Ah dunno, but it looks mighty fierce." Applejack said as it clawed at the magical wall in an attempt to escape. "Do ya think it's dangerous?"

"I'm not sure." Rarity sounded a bit fearful. "Perhaps it's best we turn back?"

"But we can't leave it like this. What if it gets loose?" It was true their job was to stop monsters from trying to escape the maze but Rarity wasn't feeling confident in taking on something so dangerous looking.

"Well what do you suggest we do, try to ask it nicely to stay in a prison?" Rarity said sounding curt but it was more out of her shaken nerves than actual spite.

"Sure, lets give it a whirl." Applejack walked out and Rarity tried to grab her to pull he back but missed her grab.

"I wasn't serious! Applejack! Applejack don't! Please!" Rarity tried to reason with her friend as quietly as she could but it was pointless as the monster saw her and stopped clawing the walls as she approached.

"Pardon me." Applejack called out. "Ah reckon yer mighty confused since ya'll just woke up from a stone sleep. But ah gotta ask ya tah stop scratchin' at that barrier there." The dragon like beast lowered itself from its back paws onto all fours and roared in Applejack's direction. The woman held onto her hat from the force of its bellowing at her. "Well now ya don't gotta go gettin' all bent outta shape just cause ah asked that of ya." The creature growled upset over Applejack not being intimidated by its roar and began to scratch its claws at the ground in an attempt to scare her off. "Jeez yer an ornery sort aren't ya? No reason we gotta be like that ya' know. Why don't we be friends?"

Applejack approached the dog shaped dragon-like creature and it head butted her to back up right in the chest. Rarity reached out her hand in concern as her friend was struck but the attack only pushed the blond farmer back three steps. "Haaaff! Hey now! That was uncalled for." The dragon like beast just growled and postured itself to appear dominate. "Oh so ya wanna tussle do ya?" The beast growled and scratched against the ground as if it were ready to charge. Applejack cracked her knuckles in preparation as well. "Fine then, lets see if ya got what it takes ya over grown gecko." The dragonish creature ran at Applejack and she did the same to it, the two bodies slamming against each other.

To Applejack's credit she held her own. Catching the beast in the chest and holding it up while it balanced on its hind legs. She sunk her neck in deep against it so it couldn't bite her and began to push back against it as her powerful legs walked. "Yer tough an all but lets see how tough ya really are." Bracing herself the blond woman bent her knees and shoved hard with her upper body, tossing the beast back as far as it had pushed her. "Ha... Phew... serves ya right... whew." The monster tumbled a bit but righted itself soon onto its feet, not looking near as tired as Applejack did. The beast took a moment to lick its paw and groom its mane before preparing for another charge. "Ya still wanna fight? Well if that's what ya want..."

"Bravo!" There was applause coming from behind Applejack as Rarity walked up towards the two of them. "Bravo, what a magnificent display of strength. Why have you ever seen such a powerful creature?" Rarity asked her friend as she motioned towards the dragon like beast, both of the previous opponents looking at her shocked.

"Well... yeah ah guess he is pretty tough." Applejack admitted.

"Why he's not just tough. To think he could hold back our very own Applejack. One of the strongest fighters in our fair lands." Rarity said boasting up the farmers prowess in battle far higher than she'd ever admit to.

"Well really I'm just-"

"But even her strength could compare to this strong and dare I say it, handsome creature." After receiving the compliments the dragonish creature seemed to smile proudly to itself. Rarity approaching it confidently now. "Why I've never even seen something so exotic. This mane is just too beautiful to ignore. While those claws are sharper than any fearsome predator I've encountered. It would be my honor if I could spend some time with you." The beast huffed a breath and Rarity began to pet it, the creature seeming to enjoy the gentle stroke of her hands. Applejack smiled as she walked up as well to the proud and now docile monster.

"Well ah'll be." Applejack said impressed. "How'd ya know this her fancy guy wanted tah be respected like that?"

"One can tell when she sees elegance darling." Rarity said to Applejack over the creatures back with a wink. "When I saw the care he gave to this wonderful mane of his I knew he was both a creature of strength and beauty."

"Well ah can't deny the two of ya seem tah fit together mighty fine. Guess yer both just fru-fru enough fer each other." Both the dragonish creature and Rarity gave Applejack the same look when she made the less than appealing comment about their concern with their own appearance. "Ah mean yer both mighty fine looking." They then shared the same smile as well.

"Tell me; would someone as regal as yourself mind accompanying two maidens along the edge of this maze? Surely your power would protect us as we travel and we would gladly speak of praises to your glorious figure." The creature seemed to think that was a fine arrangement and it allowed Rarity to sit upon its back. "Such a gentleman! Applejack would you like to join us?"

"Well... why not. That is if this big fella will let me?" The creature seemed to consider it, sizing Applejack up, before allowing her room to sit upon his back as well. "Thank ya kindly." The girls smiled as the powerful monster walked proudly with the two beautiful women on its back as if it were showing off its trophies. "Gotta say ah feel kinda like a blue ribbon pumpkin on display at the fair."

"Soak it up darling. When you're this good looking you need to let others know it too." Rarity said confidently and stroked her new friend's mane as he patrolled along the boarder of the maze with them.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye somethiiiiiiiing green!"

"Is it the grass?"

"Yep! Wow Twilight, you're really good at this." Twilight sighed as she began to contemplate her decision to stay behind with Pinkie Pie when she could have taken Rarity just as easily. The whole time they'd been alone here with the statue of Discord nothing had happened. No creatures had appeared, nothing had threatened their safety. Not even a sound of a monster rustling in the hedges. Just Pinkie Pie playing the same game over and over again.

"It's always only one of two things. If it's green it's the grass. If it's blue it's the sky." Twilight said wishing she had something to read.

"I guess you're right. I can't allow myself to become predictable. I'll have to start thinking out of the box." Pinkie thought carefully looking around herself and Twilight waited for it to be one of two things again. "I spy with my little eye somethiiiiiing..."

"PIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAA-" Both girls looked up to see something soar into the sky with an unusual shout.

"Yellow." Pinkie answered as the small thing flew straight up and bounced against the barrier flying down again. "Wait, no, it's gone now."

"What was that?" Twilight said with a confused look. "That came from inside the maze. I wonder if Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are doing okay in there?"

"Don't worry Twilight, I'm sure that was just some sort of monster that Rainbow Dash kicked because she was out of balls to catch it with." Twilight stared at Pinkie Pie as she tried to wrap her head around that one.

"Why would she...?"

"How else is she going to fit it into her pocket?" Twilight sighed and gave up. Arguing with Pinkie Pie had proven to be a useless practice in the past. No reason to think otherwise now. "Do you think anyone is really going to try to break out Discord? It seemed like he didn't care what he did to who ever he did it to." That was a good observation by the pink haired girl. It wasn't like Discord had subjects or followers. He was the God of Chaos, something as orderly as followers to his purpose was entirely against his nature.

"I'm not sure Pinkie, we just can't take any chances. There might be monsters out there that would want Discord loose if it preferred him in charge over us."

"Maybe, but we always try to make things nice for everyone don't we? We take care of the weather and the trees and the animals. Why would anyone want to stop all of that?" Twilight wasn't sure herself. She always thought that the land under her teacher's rule was in perfect order. Everyone did their best to ensure that everything around them was cared for and protected. Why would someone turn against that kind of love and benevolence? "Hey Twilight, my eye just spied something new."

"Is it the grass again?" Twilight asked annoyed.

"No, it's that guy over there." Twilight Sparkle looked to where Pinkie was pointing and saw a man in armor. He was coming out of one of the entrances to the maze from the section of space that had been set aside for Discord's statue within the hedges. The sight of an armored guard filled Twilight with relief. "Oh thank goodness, Celestia got us the help she promised. Hey, over here!"

"Um Twilight..." Pinkie tried to stop her but Twilight was already running over to the armored figure. After hearing her voice he began to approach her quickly.

"Hey there. Boy are we glad to see you. Our friends are still out in the maze trying to get all of this sorted out. Did you get any orders before you arrived?" Twilight asked and looked the man over starting to notice something odd. "That's some unusual armor you have there."

"Unusual thou says? To think there was ever a human who looked upon this armor and did not recognize the power it represented." Twilight was further confused now by the man's manner of speech.

"Twilight, I don't think he's part of the royal guard." Pinkie said as she snuck up behind the librarian. "He doesn't look like he's even from around here." Now that Twilight took the sight of the man in it was clear to her that she'd missed some very important details through her excitement at the possibility for help. For one his armor was like nothing she'd ever seen inside the castle; it was covered in multiple plates of metal that had a variety of sharp edges. The design appeared as if it were something made for war with the armor covering him from head to toe and engraved designs of ferocious beasts that she could only assume were dragons.

The man himself should have stood out to her right away; his blond hair stood up in spikes and was surrounded by a golden crown set with ruby red jewels that would have made Rarity jealous. Most unusual of all though was the pointed ears under the crown and the golden eyes beneath that stared at them. It was then she realized.

"You're dragon-blooded." Twilight said in shock seeing the resemblance to Spike's people.

"That I am fair maidens. Unless I have made a mistake in my judgement, tis that not Celestia's royal castle in the distance?" The man in the crown motioned past the barrier to the castle towering over the garden. Twilight was still surprised to actually see another dragon-blooded man in her life time. Even more so that unlike Spike who always made her feel comfortable and safe there was something about his eyes that frightened her. As if he would literally eat her up where she stood. The girls nodded slowly in unison to answer him. "Most desirable. I shall bid you farewell young maidens, for there is a princess with which I must attend business to."

"What do you need with Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked as the question seemed to leave her lips without actually considering the judgement of stopping this man from his goal.

"Why I intend to kill her, of course."


	6. Crown and Conviction

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the character Spike as a human (who I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

**Twilight's Treatment Volume 2 - Chapter 6 - Crown and Conviction**

"I still can't believe I'm doing this." Spike mumbled to himself carrying the two bags under each arm. He'd gone out to the store to load up on snacks and punch mix for the sudden party he was now obligated to hold. He couldn't risk using anything that they already had in the pantry since Twilight might have noticed with her obsessive manner to catalog things and eventually found him out. So this left him spending what few personal funds he had on a party he wasn't all that interested in doing in the first place. "Snips and Snails better make this thing freaking amazing. Otherwise I'm gonna..."

"Hey, what 'cha got in the bag Spike?" The dragon-blooded boy stopped to see two girls coming up beside him. It was Applebloom riding along on the back of Scootaloo's scooter with her driving them both. "Lookin' like it's stuff fer a party." Spike hadn't actually taken the time to go and find anyone to ask to this party. Apparently Snips and Snails didn't bother to let them know either. He hoped those two weren't slacking off and letting him do all the work for this.

"Well uh... yeah actually. I am having a party." The girls eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really?" Scootaloo asked. "Where's it going to be? What's it for?"

"It's um... just because I guess." Spike shrugged having never thought about anything like a theme or a reason for what he was doing. The reason had been that Snips had begged and pleaded until Spike had caved in. "Some of the guys and me decided we were going to hang out and invite some people over." Applebloom and Scootaloo looked between each other as if they were considering this.

"Is there going to be dancing?" Scootaloo asked and Spike nodded in agreement. He hadn't planned on it before but they had a record player. He could find something to play he was sure seeing as how Twilight loved to dance (even if she wasn't the best at it.)

"There gonna be snacks and punch?" Spike showed off the contents of his bags to Applebloom who seemed satisfied with what she saw. "Well heck, when's it gonna be? Ah reckon we can make it on over."

"We were going to have it at around seven tonight. If you can make it we'd definitely have you over."

"We'll be there, no problem." Scootaloo confirmed quickly for both of them. "Applebloom, you can get out for a bit after dark can't you?"

"Ah guess so. Ah mean as long as ah tell Big Mac where ah'm goin' an git back before too long it should be alright."

"See, it's settled then. We'll be there Spike." Scootaloo confirmed and it perked Spike up a bit. "Is there going to be anyone else?"

"Well there should be a few other people." Spike was actually hesitant to mention Snips and Snails. It wasn't that he didn't want to be associated with the two of them but they were kind of a girl repellent. "We're not sure who's all coming yet so it's kind of up in the air."

"Do ya mind if we invite anyone else over tah the party?" Applebloom asked and just the fact she seemed interested made him happy. As for who ever else she'd bring he had a pretty solid idea that it would be Sweetie Belle. Who else did she know?

"Yeah sure, invite anyone you like. It's going to be for just us after all. No chaperons or anything like that." Spike was starting to get into this, feeling like the host of a big event. "You don't have to dress up or anything, just come in whatever you like."

"This is gonna be great. C'mon Applebloom, lets get ready for tonight. We'll see you then okay Spike?" Applebloom hopped onto the back of the scooter and the girls were rolling off down the street. Spike waved to them as they disappeared off into the horizon and went back to lugging his bags with renewed purpose. He'd been dreading whatever it was that Snips and Snails were going to be dragging into his house for this party but with the assurance of the girls showing up it felt like it was actually going to be something worthwhile. Not just due to that it was going to have girls at it, or that he thought he was going to get lucky with any of them. That was the farthest thing from his mind. Well... not the direct intent of his mind anyway. He was just looking forward to having some fun with people he knew.

"Heck, this might actually be a good night after all." Spike smiled to himself and walked proudly through the streets. "I hope Twilight's day is getting better too."

* * *

"Stay behind me, Pinkie!" Twilight shouted over the roaring flames that threatened to consume her and her friend. The girls were hiding behind the near transparent barrier of Twilight's magic protecting them. Golden flames violently pounding at her defenses, threatening to burn the girls to a crisp. Despite the very real threat it posed Twilight managed to maintain her magical wall, keeping the flames of the dragon-blooded man at bay and both of their lives protected.

It had all happened so fast; they were questioning him as to why he'd declared to kill the Princess. The man ignored their questions and attempted to storm the castle regardless of what they had to say about it. When Twilight had ordered him as Celestia's student to stop or face the consequences in hopes of dissuading him from causing more chaos he responded to her challenge happily. So it was that she found herself under fire so to speak. The golden flames smashing against her magical wall with each intake of air the man took. "Twilight, are you okay?" Pinkie asked fearfully as the lavender haired girl was sweating from the heat and stress of keeping them from becoming ash.

"It's okay Pinkie. I can keep him held back. You run away now, okay? Go get help." Twilight put on a strong face in hopes of getting the pink haired girl to run but Pinkie instead stayed by her said with a worried expression. "Pinkie, what are you doing? Get going."

"I can't." She confessed. "There's absolutely, positively no way I could leave you now." Of all the times for this girl to feel guilty.

"Pinkie, listen to me. You can't fight this guy. You need to hurry up and leave while I can still hold him back." Twilight took a more commanding tone to her voice but it sounded strained. Her arms were tired from holding them up to maintain her spell and her mind was taxed from holding it together while she was assaulted by the man's flames. "Don't worry about me. There's no way he can get through this barrier."

"Twilight, look out!" Pinkie shouted pointing forward, Twilight turning her head to realize the armored man was no longer spewing his magical fire but instead had changed tactics and was charging toward her. Twilight braced herself as she was ready to bounce him back when he made impact with the shield. The man's foot came up and kicked hard into Twilight's barrier, causing the purple haired girl to scream as it shattered like glass before her. She collapsed back into Pinkie's arms as if she'd been punched herself. "Twilight! Twilight are you okay!?" Twilight Sparkle's eyes were closed tightly and her brow furrowed like she was in a great deal of pain. The man in the armor laughed.

"Thou are an impressive wielder of magic, young maiden. Many a soldier that would dare cast a spell before my might has been crushed beneath these boots. It is a shame thou recklessness shall cost you both the same fate." Pinkie hugged Twilight protectively and turned her away from the armored man in the crown, giving her best mean scowl that she could muster.

"What's your problem you big meanie head?" Pinkie accused angrily and the man stopped, surprised she would speak to him in such a way. "We tried to say hi to you, then you say you're going to hurt Princess Celestia and then you attacked us. What did we ever do to you?" He smiled at Pinkie, amused at her question. Reaching to his side he pulled a bottle from a rope that was hooked to his armor and took a long drink of the contents. Letting out an exhale that was accompanied by a golden spark of fire.

"Surely thou jests to ask such a thing of I? Are thee saying that you are so ignorant of the affairs of the kingdoms that thou are without knowledge of my quarrel with your kind?" Pinkie stared at him for a while with a serious gaze before responding with...

"What?" The armored man sighed and shook his head.

"These foolish peasants with their short-sighted nature and truly odd clothing." He commented looking Pinkie and Twilight over and taking another long drink of his bottle. "Have thou not heard the sounds of war among your own kingdom? Are thou so far removed from the battles in the south that you all know nothing of the plight of thine own selfish people?" His voice was picking up depth and aggression with each word but it still all sailed over Pinkie's head.

"Are you crazy or something? There's no war in the south. There's no war in any direction. We wouldn't hurt anyone if there was a way to solve a problem peacefully." Pinkie's words just seemed to bother the armored man more as he approached and towered over the two girls. "Princess Celestia is a kind person and you're just a big bully."

"Kind thou says?" He leaned forward, letting Pinkie get a good look at his reptilian like golden eyes and sharp teeth. Despite her brave nature to protect her friend the girl couldn't help but feel a shiver of terror seeing him this close. "You humans are all the same. Your kind would crawl over this whole world until there was no barrier left that you hadn't crossed. No land that you hadn't claimed under the supposed benevolent flag of thine monarch." He put a hand underneath Pinkie's chin and forced her to look him in the eye, the girl clutching Twilight to herself tighter. "You humans are disgusting creatures that will consume the world unless your kind are ultimately vanquished. If thine monarch will not regulate you herself, then it is left to I to ensure she understands the price of leaving her subjects unchecked. Even if I must carve this lesson into one peasant at a time." Pinkie was shaking fearfully but held her friend in her arms despite her desire to run. Thankfully she didn't need to wait much longer.

Twilight made a fist and swung her arm forward in a punch to the armored man's stomach, her hand producing a large gauntlet of magic that grew in size and knocked the dragon-blooded man with the crown across the clearing they were in. "Pinkie... I told you to run."

"Twilight, you're okay!" Pinkie said in joy seeing her friend awake again. "And no way am I leaving you alone, we'll run together."

"This isn't up for debate." Twilight said rubbing her forehead where the pain from having her spell broken seemed the most focused. There wasn't much time to dwell on it as their opponent was getting to his feet quickly, the magical punch not seeming to do much damage.

"Whether or not thou chose to believe so, I do admire thy spirit young maiden." He grinned arrogantly and adjusted his crown as he stood. "Though it will take more than spirit to smite me." Twilight didn't waste time with any banter, instead thrusting her arms out again and raising them into the air. From the burnt grass and singed hedges vines began to creep out towards the dragon-blooded man. "Thou intends to halt my advance with vines and thorns? Thou art more foolish than anticipated." He tried to walk forward but found the vines had gained a thick grip upon his boots, and they were climbing up the rest of him rapidly. "Hm. Amusing."

"Pinkie, don't argue with me this time. Just run and get help." Twilight said as she focused on her spell. The dragon-blooded man had stopped pulling at his bonds, instead he reached to the chest of his plated armor and slid up another sheet from the armor that extended from beneath the chest plate and covered the front of his face. Twilight had no idea what that was for but she didn't think about it as she focused on getting the vines to grip him tightly with her magic.

"But Twilight, I can't just-"

"Pinkie! Someone has to stay here and keep Discord from escaping. I can't fight this guy, protect the statue and protect you all at once." Pinkie was watching hesitantly, still not convinced leaving her friend behind was a good idea. She couldn't form the right words to argue and instead just shook her head hard. Twilight sighed and put her arms down. "Well, maybe it wont be an issue anyway. I think I got him." The girls looked upon Twilight's handiwork; she'd covered the armored man from head to toe in thick, interwoven vines. You couldn't even seen the shine of metal beneath the plants it was so thick.

"He's wrapped up tighter than a burrito." Pinkie chimed in happy to see their attacker stopped.

"Yeah, thank goodness. But what was he doing here anyway? I thought Celestia said only monsters had been frozen in stone? This is a person."

"Well... he's a dragon-blooded person. So maybe that doesn't count?" Twilight actually took a personal offense to that statement and was about to correct Pinkie when the smell of smoke filled their noses. "Is something cooking?"

"Something's burning. Oh no." Twilight backed up from where she was standing along with Pinkie as the vines wrapped around the dragon-blooded man's body began to light up with golden flame. Before long the vines were entirely engulfed in fire and were crumpling up to ash as it burned them away mercilessly. As they fell Twilight and Pinkie could see there were vents in the armor that were spewing out flames from within the protective plating. All being fueled by the fire that was spewing into the vent like mask the man had pulled up seconds before being wrapped completely still. As the fire began to die down the ash rose into the air and the blond man opened his golden eyes again. He lowered the mask to reveal his skin hadn't been burned in the least from his own intense flames spewing forth into his armor.

"Thou are resourceful with thine magical power. Some time has passed since a single sorceress could give me pause." He pulled up his bottle from his side again and took a long drink, exhaling a little flame as he breathed out. "Now then, would you like to see thy own use dragon-blooded magic?" Twilight stood still, her mind frozen and body unresponsive as the man built up a golden ball of fire in the back of his throat and aimed his gaping maw in her direction. She didn't even realize that he'd launched the magical fire ball until after Pinkie had tackled her to get her out of the way of the attack. They watched as the ball engulfed one of the hedges in flame, exploding on impact and shining with a glorious golden glow before withering the plants to ash.

"Twilight we gotta run!" Pinkie shouted trying to pull the librarian to her feet but it was far too late. The man in the crown was already preparing another ball of that explosive golden fire in his throat. Twilight finally snapped out of her surprise and slammed her hands into the ground. She filled it with her magic and a mound of earth deeper and taller than the hedges of the maze themselves rose up as a barrier between them and their attacker. He fired his blast again, confident in its power but as the explosive flame hit like a cannon ball it's blast was directed outward and the earth shifted but did not fall completely. The thick and damp soil absorbed the impact enough to protect the women behind it. Twilight put her hands into the dirt pile to help it hold its shape and repair it with her magic.

"Very resourceful." The man complimented looking at Twilight's quick work. "However ultimately futile. Shall I test thine resolve?" He built another ball of golden flame in his mouth and fired upon Twilight's mound of dirt. The earth that was keeping the two girls safe shook dangerously and Twilight was doing all she could to keep the barrier together. Pinkie stayed close by as they braced themselves against the dirt pile with the powerful impacts shaking through it. Twilight was worried she wouldn't be able to keep her barrier together much longer when suddenly the blasts stopped.

The girls looked around to see what caused the assault on them to cease but nothing appeared out of the ordinary on their side. Twilight decided against better judgement and crawled on all fours to the edge of the dirt pile, peeking around to see what was the matter. There she noticed the armored man was still in his same position. However instead of attacking he was drinking yet again from his bottle that he kept at his side. After taking a gulp of his drink he coughed a bit and tested his flame to ensure it was being produced. Twilight Sparkle suddenly was hit with an idea.

"Pinkie." Twilight crawled back over to her. "I have something I need you to do for me."

"I'm not leaving you." Pinkie said defiantly despite the fear that had been running through her seconds earlier.

"No no, it's not that. Listen I have a plan but it's going to take both of us and it's going to be dangerous. Are you up for it?" Pinkie looked at the pile of dirt and her friend again, seeming to weigh her options.

"Don't worry Twilight, I'm with you all the way." Twilight smiled at the pink haired baker's enthusiasm and nodded to her.

"Great! Okay, here's what we're going to do."

The armored man stood outside the dirt pile, looking it over and scratching his chin. He'd been surprised how well something so simple had held up against his barrage of attacks. With how much time had passed he was starting to wonder if the girls were even still there. "Maidens, have thou taken flight and retreated from this battle? Thou should not consider cowardice something to avoid. It is a common trait amongst you humans after all." He waited a moment and there was still no response. Curious he began to walk towards the mound of dirt when suddenly it shook on its own without one of his attacks. The middle of it was blasted open from the other side and the purple eyed sorceress stepped forward. "So thou has chosen to continue the battle. It shall be thine undoing." Twilight pointed a finger at the man in the crown in challenge.

"I'll tell you one last time; as the pupil of Princess Celestia herself I command you to give up your crazy mission to attack us and her majesty. If you do not surrender you shall suffer the consequences." The dragon-blooded man stared in complete shock at the girl, and promptly began to laugh uproariously.

"Again with thine threats!?" He managed to speak between his laughter. "A mere human child shall stop my quest? I would be most amused to see thine plan to accomplish this. Do not tell me thou has more vines she wishes to play with. Perchance a house of sticks to cage me in this time? Or shall I allow thee to plant some flowers now before lighting fire to this garden?" He made time to mock her use of the planets in this battle against him but Twilight didn't stand down.

"I'm no child." Twilight said and cupped her hands together, her eyes becoming a shining white light. "Laugh while you can. I'll be happy to show you what I can do!" The man in the crown continued to smirk but now he braced himself for Twilight's attack. Planting his feet firmly and covering his face with his armored gauntlets just in time as Twilight unleashed her spell.

A large beam of her telekinetic energy was fired forward like a cannon, uprooting several of the hedges around and behind her target. The force of the blast encompassing her opponent's body completely as she forced her body to produce the concentrated energy with as much impact as she could. The blast only lasted for a few moments but was enough to carve a now large and obvious clearing and ditch through half of the garden maze. Twilight's eyes returned to normal and her arms dangled at her sides as her power was spent. She stopped to catch her breath and looked forward to see how her target had fared.

"Well done, little maiden." She looked on wide eyed; he was still standing where he'd been when she fired the blast. His armor wasn't even dented. The dragon-blooded man flexed his arms and cracked his neck after taking the impact. "Such an attack I have not had the pleasure to face in quite some time. Thou are indeed an exceptional sorceress. All the more pity thine battle has come to an end." Twilight fell to her knees and let out a gasp for air. She was spent. "Thou chooses to die on her knees rather than her feet? So be it." The dragon-blooded man reached down for his drink and hoisted it to his lips to prepare his next attack. After he'd swallowed some of the liquid he suddenly sputtered and coughed hard.

He tried to cough out what he'd drank but much of it had already gone down his throat. He looked at his bottle confused. "What trickery is this? The wine now tastes of tomato and herbs. What... what have thou done to me?" He put his hand over his chest and coughed harder. Opening his mouth he tried to produce a flame.

"Nice work Pinkie." Twilight said as the pink haired girl poked her head out from behind the pedestal that Discord's statue was resting on. "That went exactly as planned." Pinkie now seeing that the dragon-blooded man was preoccupied walked out of her hiding place over to help up Twilight. In her hand was a gourd filled with a very special brew.

"How?" The man in the crown growled at the two women.

* * *

Spike had finally arrived back home after gathering everything he needed for the party. It was mostly food and punch mix really. He didn't think things like balloons and streamers and all of that were going to be needed. He was sure Pinkie would have argued that point against him but for the guests he had coming over he didn't think that kind of stuff would be wanted. Or would it? Honestly he'd never hosted a party before and had no idea what was involved. He was just kind of playing it all by ear. Thankfully a glance at the clock told him he still had a good amount of time to set this all up. Actually speaking of the time... "Guess I need to take another shot of my medicine."

Spike walked over to the fridge and opened it up to look at the gourd filled with the tomato-flavored flame suppressant drink. He hated this stuff but it was better than lighting the house on fire. He'd probably need it too if they actually succeeded in bringing over a lot of pretty girls. "Then again why do I need this stuff?" He argued out loud against his own logic. "It tastes awful and I haven't had an accident in a long time." Well there was that problem from when he ate that magic coal that made him a little crazy. But other than that he'd been pretty okay... with the fire part of his problem anyway.

"Yeah, I don't need this stuff." Still it was there and he had promised Twilight that he'd take it regularly until Zecora said he'd no longer need it. The very presence of the bottle was an annoyance to him. He grumbled. "I wish this stupid gourd would just disappear." Spike started to reach for it when all of a sudden the gourd was enveloped in a purple flash of light and disappeared from the fridge. Spike stared dumbfounded at the place where it had been, totally shocked he'd gotten his wish granted. Closing the fridge door he looked around himself to see what might have caused that in the first place. Seeing no one he tried his luck again. "I wish for a hot babe with a delicious lunch." There was a knock on the front door.

Spike slowly walked over to the entrance of the library and opened it to the sight of pretty green eyes framed by lovely purple and pink hair. Before the owner of said eyes was a plate of sapphire sugar cookies. "Hi Spike! I decided to come over to see how you were doing. I made some cookies, all by myself this time. They didn't come out burned or as a liquid or anything." The girl showed him her creation proudly and Spike just stared looking completely shocked. Sweetie Belle awaited a statement to be said but the dragon-blooded boy just kept looking amazed. "Alright, I know I'm not the best cook in the world. You don't have to look so surprised by it." She said sounding annoyed.

"I wish for a great treasure to rain from the sky!" Spike suddenly declared to the roof, now making it Sweetie's turn to stare at him completely confused. Spike kept looking around as if he was waiting for something to happen and seemed disappointed when nothing did. "Aw nuts." Spike swung the door aside for Sweetie to come in, the door hitting one of the book shelves nearby and dropping a book on his head from the top shelf. "Ow!" It bounced off his head and Sweetie Belle came inside looking worried.

"Spike, are you okay? You're acting a little... weird." Spike rubbed his head and picked up the book, reading the title he saw it was Treasure Island. Very funny.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine." He rubbed his head a bit and used his other arm to pick up one of Sweetie's recently baked treats. She had a bit of a reputation for completely destroying food when cooking on her own but these looked like they were normal. "So you made some more cookies? They smell good."

"Yep, go ahead and try some. I bet you'll love them." Spike looked at her eager face and realized he didn't really have much of a choice lest he disappoint the eager young lady. Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes and put the cookie in his mouth, taking a bite slowly and waiting for something shocking to hit his taste buds.

"Hey..." He said chewing it down. "These are really good." He grabbed another and ate it up quickly. Sweetie smiled proudly as her creation was appreciated by the person it was meant for.

"Thanks Spike, I worked all day on them. The first couple batches didn't come out so well but the oven was cleaned out okay and Rarity still has most of her sapphires." He wondered just how many casualties of ingredients there were to get to this batch. Probably best not to ask. "I'm really happy you like them." She gave him those flirty eyes again and Spike thankfully had a mouthful of cookies, helping him choke back any kind of fiery reactions his gut might have. Actually now that she was here it gave him an idea as he swallowed down his food.

"Say Sweetie, are you free tonight?" Sweetie Belle's face went from flirtatious to shocked, a blush appearing in her cheeks seconds after being asked. Spike smiled at how funny it was to see an expression like that on her. He'd never known her to get embarrassed like that.

"I... I guess I am... if you wanted to do something." She said looking nervous suddenly.

"Great, you see I'm having this party tonight..."

* * *

"So you see we didn't poison you. We just gave you some medicine to make you act better." Twilight said confidently as Pinkie had helped her get on her feet. The man in the crown was coughing hard and still trying to produce a flame from his gullet, though the fire refused to come out. "That's a special mixture designed to suppress dragon's flame. With how much you drank I'm willing to bet you wont be making any more fireballs for at least the rest of today." He held his throat and looked horrified by what the women had done to him.

"So no more nasty old fire to spit around all rude like anymore, okay." Pinkie chimed in happily. "Maybe now you can stop being a meanie-pants and just play nice and talk with us. There's no reason we can't be friends." Pinkie assured the man but he didn't have a look that agreed. In fact there was something of a change in him. Twilight watched as his hair seemed to become thicker and spikier. His sharp fangs were more pronounced and Twilight was willing to bet if she could see his hands under the gauntlets that his claws would have become extended. It was frighteningly familiar to how Spike looked that night he went wild.

"Such impudence." He said with a deep growl in his voice. "To cause such shame. To take that which is sacred and speak as though there can be peace!?" His movements were too fast. Twilight saw his charge coming but reacted far too late as his gauntlet covered hand closed around Pinkie's neck and hoisted her into the air. She let out a surprised yelp, gripping onto his arm in a desperate attempt to hold herself up, the strain on her neck painful.

"Pinkie Pie! Put her ggkk!" Twilight shortly followed as his crushing metal grip closed around her slender neck and held them both off of their feet. Pinkie had dropped the gourd containing Spike's medicine and the man in the crown stomped it into pieces under his boot.

"Filthy humans. Thou speak so highly of thine people and thine monarch. Celebrating your dominance over the world and subduing any who would stand up to the hypocrisies and tyranny humans stand for." Twilight was unable to wrestle herself free from his grip, the medicine taking away his fire but clearly not his strength. "Allow me to display the price for your crimes." Pinkie's cheeks began to run with tears as his grip around her throat tightened. She was whimpering for help and Twilight panicked. Surrendering the support it gave her Twilight reached out with her hand and placed it onto the dragon-blooded man's arm that was choking Pinkie. There was an audible boom as Twilight released what last bit of magical power she had left into one solid telekinetic shot.

Pinkie Pie fell to the grass, coughing hard and curling up as air mercifully returned to her lungs. The man's arm had swung away from him hard due to Twilight's attack and now hung uselessly at his side. He looked down at his arm and tried to lift it, the limb twitching in response but not able to move. Now his rage filled golden eyes turned upon her. Twilight muttered out what she thought would be her last words. "Pink..ie... Run."

"It will be of no consequence." He said to her, looking as if he would relish the pain he planned to cause them. "Run to the ends of the earth, thou cannot escape. However thine bravery to battle still for your allies is commendable. I will speak well of thou in death." Twilight closed her purple eyes and silently apologized to her parents, to her brother and sister-in-law. To Spike, wishing they'd been able to spend today together instead like she had wanted. She would miss him and everyone else. Her eyes winced as the tight metal closed around her windpipe and threatened to end her life.

"GIT AWAY FROM HER!" Twilight's eyes opened to see a flash of blond hair run forward and leap at her attacker, planting a cowboy boot firmly into his face as she sailed through the air. Twilight was roughly dropped to the grass upon impact and mimicked Pinkie as she tried desperately to return air and blood flow back to her throat. "Twilight hun, are ya okay?"

"Another child wishes to challenge me? How many must be killed before Celestia will show herself?" Despite the powerful kick striking his face the man had only stumbled back slightly when he released Twilight. Applejack was however ready to face him regardless.

"Ah don't give two bits who ya are but if ya gonna tussle with mah friends then yer gonna get bucked!" Applejack announced her threats and Twilight tried to warn her but couldn't manage to speak. The dragon-blooded man looked less amused this time around, still in his somewhat more feral and monstrous appearance. He motioned for Applejack to attack him and the woman replied in kind as she turned her body around and delivered a powerful kick directly into his stomach.

The man didn't flinch. Applejack looked on surprised at how useless her kick had been and found her leg grabbed onto by his left arm that was still working. Tossing it aside Applejack was thrown off balance and he closed in, punching her hard in the face and dropping the girl to the ground faster than her hat had time to fall along with her. Twilight watched in fear as her friend was knocked out onto the grass mere moments after trying to save her. He looked at her with disgust before turning back to Twilight.

"I believe that I had promised thou the first death. It would be rude were I not to keep my word." He raised his foot to stomp on Twilight's head, the girl wiggling to escape but finding her strength hadn't returned. "Unless another of thine friends wishes to intervene." Almost as if on cue Twilight felt the ground shaking with the thud of footsteps. The man looked over at the source of where they were coming from just in time to be tackled to the ground by a large, scaled beast with a thick furry mane. The monster pinned him to the ground and clasped his good left arm in its jaws.

"Applejack!" Rarity ran over to the blond farmer and knelt down next to her. "Oh Applejack, are you alright? Can you hear me darling?"

"Ah hear ya... which one of the three of ya is talkin'?" Applejack said woozily and Rarity helped her sit up. She then ran over to Twilight.

"Twilight who is that man? What happened to you?" Rarity's purple eyes were filled with worry and Twilight coughed hard as she tried to find her voice.

"Run." She said between gasps. "Run. Take them, escape the maze. Hurry."

"I will, but I'm not leaving you behind. Come on, we have to go while our friend is buying us some time." Rarity helped Twilight stand up shakily and the girls looked over to see the man wrestle his arm free from the dragon-like beast and punch it in the face hard enough to make it roll off of him. The girls watched in shock as he got to his feet and ran up to the monster, kicking it hard in the chest and making it roll away from him on the grass.

"To think I'd face a Drake in such a place." He shook his hand to loosen it up, finally getting his other arm to rise though it still looked injured from Twilight's attack. "Such fortune. With the slaughter of these useless humans I shall take it as a trophy. Thine hide will do well to decorate my chambers." The man began to approach the monster with his good hand ready for a killing blow.

"Stop this right now!" Rarity shouted and left Twilight to stand on her own, running over to where the Drake had fallen and standing between it and the dragon-blooded man. "I've had just about enough of this brutish behavior. I will not tolerate another moment of this senseless violence." The man in the crown just looked Rarity over in amusement and approached her, though the purple haired seamstress didn't move from her spot or lose her defiant expression.

"How very interesting. Thou art quite beautiful for a human. A rare prize indeed. But it shall take more than beauty to stay my hand." Funny enough all Twilight could think of in that moment was how Rarity seemed to always attract the vicious, monstrous type of men. It seemed dragon-blooded people were quite easily charmed by her. "What shall thine challenge be for me? Does thou have magic to wield or skills to best me in battle?"

"Absolutely not, I'm putting an end to this violence right now. To think someone in armor and wearing a crown as if they were royalty would act this way." Rarity spat back at him. Funny enough this seemed to rise an argument out of the dragon-blooded man as he forgot about attacking his prey.

"Look upon me woman, for I am royalty and far superior to the likes of any human monarch thou may have bore witness to." He stood proud but it didn't impress Rarity.

"A crown and armor do not make a king. You've pushed women around with those brutish fists of yours and beaten creatures that only tried to defend their friends. You call yourself royalty? I'll tell you what I see before me; a bully." Twilight was getting worried that Rarity's normal strategy of talking her opponent down was starting to fail as the man looked angrier.

"Little human girl, do thee hold hope to stand against and judge the Dragon-Blooded King? Is it not recognize that which stands before thee?" He bared his teeth at her and Rarity just glared back.

"Oh I can see what you are. Should I be impressed? You're not even the first dragon-blooded man I've seen." Rarity said in a mocking tone. "Actually I should correct my statement. The previous dragon-blooded man I've met is a gentleman and a scholar. Calling a bully like you a man is more than you deserve." He suddenly grabbed her by the shirt and hoisted Rarity forward to look him in the eye. There was a moment of panic in Rarity's face as she was shaken from her solid stance.

"I will not tolerate lies and insults of myself or of my people." He said staring piercingly into her. "I have grown tired of thy useless chattering. I shall silence thee, then thy friends and then thy monarch. I shall burn this castle and kingdom to the ground and put an end to this tyrant's rule. No less than an army shall be required to give pause to the death that shall be brought to thee treacherous humans!"

"How about us then?" A voice spoke up from the clearing that Twilight had cut through the maze with her powerful magical attack and everyone looked over to see the new arrivals. There was Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy alongside her. Behind Fluttershy was a collection of exotic and unusual monsters that she had gathered through the maze. "Now get away from her and get ready for a real fight." Rainbow ordered and raised her fists, the other monsters around Fluttershy getting ready to attack the man threatening their mistress' friends. The dragon-blooded man shoved Rarity away who stumbled a bit before falling onto her butt on the grass. He turned to face the new crowd of opponents as all the girls were shakily getting to their feet.

"Yes, this will suffice." He said and finally rose his damaged hand up to his side, clenching a fist and preparing himself for combat. "Come then. Come and face me. Face thy inevitable demise. Stand before me and fall in turn until this entire kingdom burns! Let all of her subjects fall one by one until thine ruler has no choice but to descend from her throne and face me herself. Upon thy gravestones it shall be carved that it was Celestia's cowardice that let her people fall and their lives were extinguished by the fury of-"

"Devour, King of the Dragon-Blooded Clans." The man stopped in his declaration as her voice spoke up. It was soft yet full of strength and wisdom. A voice everyone recognized and paid heed to. His rage had not subsided but the smile upon his face was obvious. The man in the crown turned to Celestia and bared his teeth in a wicked grin.

"Princess Celestia. I had grown concerned that thou would allow me to stomp thy people into their graves further than previously done before thou chose to poke thine head out of the castle." He prepared himself for combat but Celestia was unmoving, standing with her arms crossed as she looked upon the man. Near her was a chest that Twilight recognized held the Elements of Harmony and her magic staff, each floating with the power of her telekinetic power. "Shall we begin where we left off previous? Princess Luna does not appear to be present."

"Luna is sleeping at the moment. She has to rest so she can take over duties for the night." Celestia replied in an even tone. She didn't seem any more distressed by the presence of the man she'd named Devour than she had earlier in the throne room.

"Then wake her! Tell her to draw her sword. I would be most displeased if I did not kill the monarchs of this land while thee were together and at the peak of thine strength." He was shockingly confident when facing the sun goddess. Twilight knew he'd proven his strength to be amazing in the short time she'd faced him but his eagerness for battle was surprising even to her.

"Devour, listen to me..."

"No!" He pointed at her accusingly. "No more of thy honey-coated words. Thy speak sweetly dear Princess but as before I shall pay those words no heed. Our lands are not for the humans to lay claim to and do as they wish. Pleas for peace and reason were forfeit long ago. Our kingdom shall reign over the greedy humans who dared to raise their swords against us."

"Your kingdom is gone!" Celestia spoke forcefully and this actually paused the dragon-blooded king, his hand dropping back to his side from its accusing point. He laughed nervously.

"Thine lies shall not deter my spirit."

"It is no lie." Celestia corrected, looking most serious. "Your kingdom is gone. Has been gone for some time now. Devour, do you have any idea how long I've kept you encased in that stone prison?" The man stood confused for a moment, looking around at the other girls and monsters as if there would be some kind of clue for him to draw conclusion on this question.

"Even... even if it was a hundred years or two that would not be enough. Thy could not have destroyed all our forces enough to..." Celestia closed her eyes and sighed, the king stopped talking as he was starting to realize Celestia wasn't lying to him.

"I can't believe even after all this time I forgot about you. Otherwise I would never have left my pupil and her friends alone in this maze." She looked upon the bearers of the elements with regret at the injuries they suffered for her misjudgement, then focused her eyes upon Devour again. "You've been a statue within my garden for over thirteen hundred years." Twilight noticed the man's body change. His feral and dragon-like features began to recede as his face became human like as when she had seen him originally.

"I... this can't..." He stumbled back and fell, sitting on the grass and looking at the ground as his mind tried to wrap itself around the facts that had been presented to him. Everyone watched him closely as the truth that everyone and everything he'd ever known was now gone from this world. "This can't be. These lies are..."

"Look around Devour!" Celestia shouted at him and the man looked up in shock at being yelled at. "Look at the castle, does it look the same as when you remember it?" He looked up at the fortress as it indeed was not the same home to the Princesses he once knew. "Look at the women around you. Do they dress like the people you remember from your time? Do they talk as they did when you were king? Do I?" Devour was looking around himself as if the world didn't make sense any longer, the fire in his heart now quelled further than the flames in his gullet had been from the drink Pinkie had tricked him into swallowing. "Do I even look the same as you remember me?"

"No." He said quietly, looking down at the grass. "Thy clothing... thy hair... nothing is as it should be. All is lost. Thou have won Celestia." His hand dug into the ground, the metal gauntlet tearing through the earth in powerless frustration. Oddly even after everything he'd done somehow Twilight Sparkle was able to feel pity for him. He'd lost everything in his life in an instant.

"Twilight Sparkle." Celestia spoke up and her student was at full attention looking upon her teacher. "There is not a moment longer to spare. Take the elements and recast the sealing spell that imprisoned the monsters from before. We cannot afford to let them have the chance to cause havoc a second time." Celestia used her magic to open the chest containing the elements of harmony and floated each respective element to its owner. Devour did nothing to stop or challenge this, he just sat there quietly.

Twilight looked at the tiara in her hands and back at her teacher wondering if this was truly the correct thing to do. She did not appear to be alone in this hesitation. Rarity stared down at the necklace in her hands and then looked to the Drake that had helped fight for her sake just moments earlier. The beast watching her as if asking what her decision would be. Rainbow Dash looked to Fluttershy with uncertainty as she understood what this would mean for all the creatures they had collected in the maze together.

Then Fluttershy dropped her jeweled necklace to the ground. "No." She said clearly as the other girls looked to her, including Celestia.

"Fluttershy, I understand your hesitation. Your heart is a kind one but there is too much risk to allow them to be free." Celestia tried to reason with her but Fluttershy shook her head hard.

"No! No, I wont do it." The pink haired girl said standing before all the creatures with her arms cast out protectively. "I'm not putting them back in there. It's wrong! They're not all bad." The assortment of monsters grunted and growled uneasily but stayed behind their new mistress as she defended them. "I don't know what they did before but... but they can change."

"Fluttershy, sugar cube, they're monsters." Applejack tried to reason with her friend. "Ah dunno much about 'em but what if they can't help it none? Ah mean Celestia wouldn't have put 'em in here in the first place if it wasn't necessary." Fluttershy's eyes threatened to tear up but she stood her ground regardless.

"I wont do it, you can't make me. Even if... even if all of you don't agree I'm not going to just let them get locked up without someone to stand up for them." Devour raised his head to look at Fluttershy as she spoke, taking an interest in her words. "You can't do it without me anyway." She said sounding more threatening than before. "So if you're going to throw them all in a zoo or a dungeon then you'll have to put me in there too."

"Fluttershy, stop talking crazy." Rainbow Dash argued. "This is an order from Princess Celestia herself. We can't ignore a command from the Princess, we have a responsibility to the kingdom." Fluttershy looked hurt by Dash's words but still held her position.

"I have a responsibility to these creatures too, Rainbow Dash. You don't have to stand by me if you don't want to, I understand." Rainbow looked torn between honoring her friend and honoring her ruler.

"I agree with her." Rarity suddenly spoke up and dropped her necklace as well. "This creature... this Drake was it?" The monster nodded its large head and Rarity nodded in return. "This Drake protected Applejack and I as we walked through the maze and fought to save Twilight. I at least owe it to him to fight for his sake as well."

"Well... shucks..." Applejack said and dropped her necklace too. "Ah spose ah owe 'em too." The only ones holding their jewels still were Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie who seemed very conflicted as to what they should do and what should happen next. Devour was still looking on as he was growing increasingly fascinated by these women and their willingness to oppose their leader. Twilight walked up to Celestia, still holding her tiara in hand.

"Princess, you know I love you like my family. But this seems so extreme. Is there no other way?" Celestia held her staff tightly as she took in a controlled breath.

"Twilight I can understand how you all feel but their crimes are inexcusable." Celestia pointed at the Imp on Fluttershy's shoulder. "He escaped from Tartarus and freed criminals from prisons all across Celestia to cause havoc in the land." She pointed at a large serpent that was coiled nearby. "She snuck into my castle and devoured two of my servants in the night under Luna's nose." She motioned to the large, bison like creature. "That beast went on a rampage through a village, destroying every building it came across until I was able to stop it." Next to the dog like monster with the large fangs. "It feasted on livestock and threatened several farmers and their families. None of these are crimes I can judge lightly. This is the nature of these monsters."

"They know that!" Fluttershy said out loud. "They know that now, they understand what they did wrong and the consequences. I can take them to the Everfree forest. If they stay there with the other creatures of the forest then they wont be a danger to anyone." Celestia looked doubtful and Fluttershy dropped to her hands and knees, bowing before her. "I promise! If I'm wrong then... then you can give me the same punishment that you give them."

"Fluttershy that's going way to far." Rainbow Dash tried to reason but her friend didn't listen, instead keeping to her position and pleading her case. Twilight looked at Fluttershy's conviction and spoke up as well.

"Me too." She said simply.

"Twilight, this is not a simple matter." Celestia tried to make her understand and there was a small laugh from behind the librarian. Devour looked up at the women.

"There are no simple matters in dealing with the heart, Celestia. When will thou learn that not everything can be held to thine order?" Celestia glared at the fallen king, not appreciating that statement in the least. "I will confess that thine subjects impress me. Such devotion to their cause is a trait thou does not see often amongst a human."

"There isn't that much difference between us you know." Twilight said to Devour as she turned from her teacher to the dragon-blooded king. "You keep talking about humans and dragon-blooded people as if they're from different worlds." Devour scoffed at Twilight's words.

"What would a human know of my kind?" Pinkie walked up next to Twilight, having finally found her voice again after the trauma that had been placed upon her throat.

"Twilight knows more about dragon-blooded guys than anyone. After all she's lived with Spike for like ever now." Devour raised a curious eyebrow. "Spike is way nicer than you though. That's why I was surprised you could be such a meany-pants even after we gave you his medicine."

"Thou keeps one of my kind captive and drug him docile?" Devour got to his feet looking as if he'd go into another rage filled rant but Twilight stepped up to him.

"Certainly not! Spike is... Spike is my family." Twilight said in challenge to him. "He's not drugged docile or held captive or anything like that. It was just he need a little help with keeping his fire under control in the library full of papers and books. He drinks the medicine by choice." Twilight took Devour's challenging stance from earlier and pointed at him. "Furthermore he's both a strong and intelligent guy who can make his own choices. I wont have anyone making up claims on what our relationship is!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie shouted and stood like Twilight, copying her. "You could learn a thing or two from him Mr. Royally Mean Dragon-Man."

"My thoughts exactly." Rarity approached with the Drake in close step near by. "Spike is a gentleman. Until today I thought all of his kind were so regal. He's even part of the royal court as Celestia's ward." Devour looked at Celestia completely confused now. She felt a light smile appear on her face as all the girls began to gather round each other in support, Fluttershy finally back to her feet as Applejack and Rainbow Dash pulled her along with them. Celestia spoke up behind them.

"King Devour, you may have lost your kingdom but you never lost your people or your legacy. To this day the great southern provinces still stand with their respective leaders governing over each. Once you fell in battle they were quick to reorganize to avenge you but fortunately we were able to work out a peace treaty. Your lands were returned."

"Celestia... thou achieved peace so easily?" Devour said dumbfounded.

"Far from it. I will be the first to admit that when you were king your people were far more organized and agreeable. There haven't been any civil wars but I don't think those old men can come to a consensus about their lunch let alone their politics." Devour actually smiled a little as a memory from his old days came back.

"So not everything is different." He said.

"However when we returned their lands and ended the war there was an uneasy peace. Eventually the human farmers and miners on your lands paid to have access and a trade route was born very quickly. From this the first real bonds between our people were made. Your people may be prideful and aggressive but above all the Dragon-Blooded Clans have proven to be fair and honorable." There was a moment of silence as everyone, even the monsters waited to see what the powerful King Devour would chose to do. Slowly he reached up and took off his ruby encrusted crown from his brow and looked to the women that had bested him.

"Truly thou has won Celestia." He admitted. "I did not believe there could ever be peace between our kingdoms. I thought thine words were meant to fool me and strike us down when we were weak and unfocused. But you returned our lands, created peace between us. Even taken one of my own into your home. I was... wrong."

"There were mistakes made on both sides." Celestia admitted and walked past the girls to approach Devour. "If you can let go of your anger King Devour-"

"I am no King." He said. "My kingdom is gone, my people have moved on without me. There is no more Dragon-Blooded King."

"...Devour, if you can move past your anger would you like to see what the world has become? The gift that Fluttershy has asked for, the gift of freedom for those that were imprisoned here, I can extend it to you." Devour looked to the pink haired woman that had challenged him with her army of beasts and subsequently earned his respect by defending those beasts in their time of need. "King Devour may no longer exist in this world as more than a legend, but the dragon-blooded man with the fierce golden flames can still walk among us." Devour let out a little laugh.

"Indebted to a human. This world has changed." He considered this quietly for a moment, keeping all on edge until he spoke again. "I shall not be so foolish or disrespectful to refuse a gift from such a strong heart." He said and approached the women, dropping to one knee and bowing to them. "Great warriors and pupil of Celestia herself, I admit defeat to you."

"Oh um... you don't have to." Fluttershy instinctively apologized to him, which was what she always did when faced with something she didn't know how to handle.

"We accept with honor, your highness." Twilight said recovering the situation and bowed back to him, the other girls looking between each other and deciding to do the same out of respect (or maybe worry he would get angry again). With that done Devour rose to his feet and approached Twilight Sparkle.

"Great sorceress, if thou would fulfill a request; please give this to thy family who shares my blood." Twilight put on her Tiara as Devour placed his crown into her hands. The girl looking at the priceless artifact that had been just handed over to her in wonder and amazement. Rarity's eyes were shining as brightly as the rubies at the sight of it.

"But this... this is your crown. Something like this belongs in a museum or a castle to your people." Devour scoffed at the idea.

"Merely a symbol of power, something that was necessary in its day and has lost purpose. Thou spoke of this Spike as if he were a man of worth and knowledge. I can think of no other who should hold it." All the girls looked at the golden crown in Twilight's hands. It felt heavy, as if it carried more weight than just the metal and gemstone that it was comprised of. Devour then turned back to Celestia. "Princess, with thy permit I shall do as you say and... see the world that has forgotten me." It sounded far more fearful of a prospect to him than going to war ever was.

"A king turned into a legend by his people, not forgotten by them. More than anything Devour I hope you can learn to love and feel peace again. If you should need help finding this then look to the spirits of the women that stood before you. They are by far this kingdom's greatest treasure. They and all those like them." Devour took a moment to reflect on the violence he'd ushered into this kingdom in a matter of moments after coming back to the living. A terrible destruction that had threatened lives in an instant and was halted by six young ladies and the allies they made from past enemies.

Celestia rose her hand into the air and shot off a bright flare in the sky. The barriers around the maze dropped as the signal was given to Shining Armor waiting outside of the force field he'd created. Devour looked amongst them all one last time. "So then this is goodbye."

"The world is different than you remember Devour. I can contact the governors of your country, ask them to send a convoy to provide you escort back home." Celestia offered but he shook his head.

"No. I have never requested help without intending to return that debt in full. I do not plan to be in debt further to anyone. Fare well." Devour's features changed to the more feral and dragon-like face he had before, shifting at will rather than from an emotional response or battle high. Two panels on the back of his armor swung open on hinges as large, leathery wings were produced from his back. The display earned a "Cool!" from Rainbow Dash before the armored king took to the sky and flew away from the ruined garden. Celestia watched him go, clutching onto her staff tightly. Twilight walked up next to her teacher as Devour flew past the castle's position on the mountain and down to the grounds below before he was completely out of their sight.

"Are you worried you made the wrong choice?" Twilight asked her teacher and Celestia shook her head.

"I have to believe in people sometimes, my faithful student. Devour looked to me as an oppressive power that wanted to invade his country. My attempts to reason with him were made too late by the time I had seen where the situation was escalating to." Celestia looked from the sky to her student. "I still believe what I did was right for everyone involved, just as you and your friends did what you believed to be right as well. I shall have to support you as you support me. Even if that means all the support I give is my trust." Twilight nodded and suddenly hugged Celestia tightly, surprising the Princess but she returned it to her.

"I'm going to just freak out a little bit right now cause I almost died and hold you tight, okay?" Twilight said hugging her teacher for as long as she could. When she finally felt composed again she released the embrace and caught her breath. "Okay. I'm okay now."

"Good. Now lets get you all inside to be sure you're okay. Your brother and Princess Cadence have been worried sick about all of you since we've left you." Celestia walked Twilight forward to her friends. "That goes for you too Fluttershy. Your new friends can wait her in the garden until we can find a way to get them safely to Everfree Forest. The barrier will be going back up." Celestia raised her hand and the statue of Discord floated up into the air behind her. "And as for you trouble maker, you're coming with me."

"Say Princess, what here did this fella do tah wind up turned tah stone?" Applejack asked as she was leaning on the Drake who was helping her keep her balance since the fight. "This guy seems pretty reliable." Celestia looked the monster over for a few moments before her memory caught up to her.

"Oh yes, the Great Drake of the Peaks. He was attacking travelers and stealing their wives and daughters back to his cave." Rarity and Applejack looked between each other and then down to the Drake.

"Um... tah... tah eat 'em?" Applejack asked nervously.

"No, Drakes don't eat humans. But they do collect prizes they deem beautiful or valuable. They only kept women for... well... I'll let you just imagine what happened afterwards." The Drake looked up at Rarity and Applejack with what could only be described as a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Rarity scoffed.

"You're impressive but don't get any ideas." She leaned down and gave the beast a kiss. "Thank you for saving us." Applejack wasn't usually one for that kind of show of affection but she rewarded the monster as well. The women followed their ruler out of the maze, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash talking about how happy they were all of this was over and how they wanted to try to make those cupcakes later. That is until Rainbow felt a small tug on her pant leg. She looked down to see a small, yellow rodent that she'd met before.

"Pika." It said looking annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, right. Hey uh sorry about that. I sort of jumped the gun when I ran into you earlier." Rainbow apologized to the little guy but he didn't look satisfied. "Hey listen, I'm sorry okay. What do you want me to do? I didn't mean to kick you, I just got scared is all. Friends?" Rainbow knelt down and put out her hand to shake the little critter's paw. It reluctantly did so after a moment. "There, now that's all behind us." Then it sent a shock of electricity through its body into Rainbow Dash, her hair sticking straight up from the sudden surge.

"Pika." The little creature grinned at its handy work and Pinkie walked over to look at Rainbow's new hair style.

"Wow Dashie, that sure was a _shocking_ resolution, wouldn't you say?" Pinkie at the other girls started laughing. Rainbow Dash picked up the yellow rodent and touched it against Pinkie Pie, causing her to shock and her hair to frizz out even more than usual.

Then everyone was laughing, that is except for Twilight who was staring at the crown in her hands. It seemed like such an important object for being so simple. She wondered how Spike would react to having something so close to his own people.

"Well Spike, it looks like I have quite a story to tell you when I get home. I hope you're okay."


	7. Night Out

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the character Spike as a human (who I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

**Twilight's Treatment Volume 2 - Chapter 7 - Night Out**

"Ah still don't see why ahm the only one laid up like this." Applejack complained for possibly the tenth time from her bed as her friends gathered around her and tried to be supporting despite her attitude. "All's ah got was a bump on the noggin."

"You were punched in the face by the Dragon-Blooded King, Applejack." Twilight corrected as kindly as she could. "You're lucky he didn't take your head off. Devour was strong enough to fight both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna together back during his days as ruler." The praise of her survival from the encounter didn't pick up her spirits any, the blond farmer practically pouting that she was forced to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

"Ah still say ah'm fit as a fiddle." Applejack contested. Rarity laid a plate of peeled and cut apple slices on the table near the bed and offered one on the end of a fork to Applejack.

"No one's doubting your strength or bravery darling. We just need to be sure you'll be in tip top shape before we take you back home to your family. I certainly don't want to be the one to explain why their dear sister and grand daughter is fainting in the orchard after a day's work. Now eat up wont you?" Rarity smiled brightly as she offered the fruit again and Applejack blushed at the sight of it.

"Of all the humiliatin'..." She sighed and took the piece of fruit in her mouth, Rarity seeming to enjoy playing nurse maid while the normally tough farm girl was bed ridden.

"Don't feel bad AJ. After all once you're up and running again we can throw a party to celebrate our victory!" Pinkie said enthusiastically to pick her spirits up. "We can have music and decorations and a special apple cake and- aaah!" Pinkie suddenly stopped her jumping about and put a hand to her bandaged neck. Twilight was sporting a similar wrapping to cover the nasty bruises that both girls had received at the hands of Devour.

"You really need to be careful too, Pinkie. Or else you could add extra damage to your neck." Fluttershy gently lectured and Pinkie gave a painful smile as her body was doing enough on its own to remind her to slow down and behave herself.

"I still can't believe you got to fight a king. A Dragon-Blooded king no less, I mean how cool is that?" Rainbow said with a brighter smile on her face over the battle than any of the others had. Probably because she'd come in right as it had ended. "Jumping in and saving Twilight and Pinkie Pie, all while kicking him in his big stupid face. Man can you imagine if we'd been there together? We could a mopped the floor with that joker." Rainbow started throwing fake punches wildly in her excitement. All of which Fluttershy was expertly dodging with a frantic expression as Rainbow didn't seem to notice the world around her, lost in her little fantasy of victory. She didn't come out of it until Applejack put one of her hands up and caught her punch with ease despite the injuries.

"Ah reckon we might have tussled a bit longer had ya backed me up. Fer what it's worth though ah'm still glad ah'm the only one that got the brunt of it." Rainbow looked around as everyone was giving her stares for taking the battle so lightly, Rarity foremost of these glares as Rainbow was distracting Applejack from her bed rest.

"Heh... guess I got a little carried away." Rainbow smiled sheepishly. "Well you just rest up okay? You need to be in top shape for when we head home."

"That goes for all of us. The doctor will be back any minute now so we should all let Applejack rest." Twilight instructed as the girls groaned in disappointment but did as they were told, all filing out one after the other as they wished their friend good night. Twilight used her magic really quickly to cut up another of the apples by Applejack's bedside into slices before walking out of the room with a smile and a wave, closing the door behind her.

"I certainly hope the poor dear will be alright." Rarity stated as they strolled down the castle's hallway together. "She took such a hard hit from that brute. I'm surprised she was able to get onto her feet so soon afterwards." Despite her concern Rainbow scoffed at the idea.

"No way would Applejack go down like a chump. Why I'm the only person in the whole town tougher than AJ and that big jerk couldn't have even laid a finger on me." Rarity rolled her eyes at Rainbow's boasting. "Why he's just lucky the fight stopped before I got there."

"I dunno Dashie, he was really strong. Like super-duper strong like I've never even seen before. Twilight blasted him with all her purple-magic-special-beam-cannon and he totally took it like it was nothing!" Pinkie was on a role now, getting more animated with each description. "Why I bet he's even stronger than a manticore, or a hydra or even a drago- aagh!" Pinkie stopped short as she felt another twinge of pain in her neck keep her from bouncing around. "Owie."

"I think we get the idea Pinkie." Twilight said to halt her further explanations. "Which reminds me; with that neck injury of yours there's going to be no partying tonight for you. Understand?" Pinkie stopped in front of Twilight and gave her huge puppy dog eyes, complete with tears streaming off the sides of her cheeks. Despite the impressive display of sadness Twilight didn't budge. "I mean it. I don't want you doing anything to hurt yourself further. We're both lucky we didn't end up bed ridden ourselves."

"Perhaps I can offer a solution?" Rarity spoke up smiling. "It might not be the kind of party you're used to but if you like you can come out tonight with me. We're in the capital after all and it seems a shame to waste such an opportunity while we have the night to ourselves." The girls could see the sun starting to drop through the windows and the deep orange colors it cast across the landscape. Twilight reminded herself that Luna should be up by now and she should make a note of it to say hi to her. "Did anyone else want to come? Fluttershy dear I brought a dress for you that would look smashing."

"You brought me a dress?" Fluttershy asked astounded. "But... how did you know I'd need one?"

"I brought one for everybody." The hallway got quiet as the girls all stopped to look at the purple haired woman. "What? I knew you wouldn't prepare properly so I took it upon myself. Nothing odd about that at all... right?" She asked nervously.

"I'll gladly take it, Rarity." Twilight said with praise. "However I wont be able to join you tonight. I have to meet up with my brother and Princess Cadence while I can for dinner tonight." Rarity pouted a little in disappointment and turned to Fluttershy. The meek girl with the pink hair looked around a moment at the others and eventually caved into Rarity's expression.

"Okay I'll go out with you." Rarity let out a giggle of joy and hugged her friend tightly. "We'll still all have fun together, right?" Fluttershy said smiling and looking to the other two girls but Pinkie still didn't seem in that high of spirits.

"Sorry but I'm going to sit this one out." Pinkie informed them. "I wont be able to be Pinkie if I can't party the way I party, you know?" It was somewhat disheartening to see Pinkie actually look depressed over not being able to have a good time. She quickly brought a smile back to her face however. "But it's okay because I already have a plan. I'm going to ask the chef if I can use the kitchen to try and make these." Pinkie held up an envelope that all the girls recognized. Twilight carefully interjected herself into the conversation.

"Say Pinkie, that wouldn't be the recipe you got from Discord's letter would it?"

"Sure is!" Pinkie said excitedly. "I figure I can whip up a batch of these with all the ingredients they have here at the castle. I don't know what they'll be like but I'm willing to be I can make them yummy!" The girl looked over the cooking instructions happily to herself. "Say Rainbow Dash, did you want to give me a hand? The recipe practically suggests your help."

"Sure, why not?" Rainbow replied quickly. "I'm not good at these fancy party things anyway. We can find a way to make baking fun."

"You're not coming?" Fluttershy suddenly asked sounding upset. Rarity didn't seem to notice as she pulled the pink haired girl with her.

"Well tah tah for now then darlings. We'll be sure to see you in the morning. I bet we'll be out all night." Fluttershy looked worriedly between Rarity and her other friends as they waved goodbye to them and all went their separate ways. She sighed as they traveled down the corridor towards Rarity's chambers.

"I should have known she wouldn't want to go." Fluttershy said under her breath.

"Did you say something dear?" Rarity asked and Fluttershy shook her head, retreating into her long hair to cover her face. "That's odd, I must be hearing things. Well no fret or fuss now, just because everyone else is preoccupied that doesn't mean we can't still have a night on the town. Honestly Fluttershy I'm so happy you decided to come out with me. It wouldn't have been near as much fun on my own."

"No problem Rarity." Fluttershy said mustering up a little enthusiasm to share with her. Maybe she could still enjoy tonight after all. She did have fun being with Rarity and the seamstress was good at intercepting social situations for her that were too intimidating for her to handle on her own. Plus she was thoughtful enough to pack her a dress. Speaking of which... "Wait, I thought Twilight needed her dress too?"

"Hm? Oh you're right. Well we'll just leave it out for her. I imagine she wanted to go talk with Princess Celestia before she retired for the evening. I'll say even though I've spoken to the Princesses multiple times I can't imagine what it must feel like to be personally associated with them." Rarity's eyes sparkled at the thought of the glamor involved. Fluttershy didn't really understand it though.

"Wouldn't it be just like any other person you talk with?" She asked innocently enough and Rarity was more than happy to clarify on the subject.

"Oh no, of course not. By being associated with the Princesses and the royal court you enter into a whole new social structure. One of fine society and even finer culture. As a personal friend to the royal family we could go anywhere in the capital and do anything we pleased. Can you just imagine the recognition of being with such astounding and respectful individuals?"

"Well then ladies today is your lucky day." A haughty voice spoke up before the two women as they stopped to see the man standing in their way. Even disregarding his signature uniform and finely sculpted good looks Rarity was able to sense him by the tone of his voice and the feeling of dread in her heart. "For I've come to personally escort you out on the town tonight." Prince Blueblood smiled at the women with his pearly whites and seemed to actually pose in that moment for them to take him in. Before Rarity was the man that she'd worked so hard to gain the attention of in the past; the nephew of Princess Celestia herself. He was also the man that had treated her like dirt on their first encounter and publicly shamed her at every opportunity. Rarity observed the member of the royal court that she wanted to be part of so badly and yawned at his display.

"Well... I suppose there are exceptions to the rule of those that grace high society." She said flatly looking at the prince. "Would you mind dragging your posterior out of the way? My friend and I have a night of enjoyment planned and we'd hate to blemish the evening with... well what would the proper term be? I know; disappointment." Rarity walked right past Blueblood who looked like he was doing everything in his power to keep himself from letting loose a flurry of insults her way. Fluttershy quickly followed after Rarity and she was quickly followed after by Blueblood.

"My fair maidens please don't be so hasty. Why the moment I'd heard the famous and beautiful-"

"And respected." Fluttershy added in.

"Yes yes, respected! The famous, beautiful and respected Bearers of the Elements had come to the castle I knew I had to ensure their time here would be of pure joy. Would you please stop walking so quickly at least?" Rarity had picked up the pace of her marching to escape the horrible sounds that were coming from behind her. As she finally arrived at the door leading to her bed chambers Blueblood in a most undignified manner threw himself in front of her and blocked the door way. "Wait!" Rarity glared daggers at the man and crossed her arms as she stared him down.

"You have seconds to give me one reason why I would allow a selfish, spoiled child of a prince to be around me while I go out this evening." Blueblood was wide eyed as he seemed frantic to get Rarity's approval. "Counting down now. Ten... Nine... Eight..."

"I'm yours to command!" Blueblood suddenly blurted out and even Fluttershy was surprised at the offer. "You can tell me to do as you please and I shall follow suit. Just allow me to come with you and do... do whatever it is you need done? Jewelry; it's yours. Private walk through the castle gardens; I'll make it happen. Um... Wonder Bolts signing session? I can make that happen. One of you likes them right?" Blueblood apparently didn't really remember who all the Elements were aside from Rarity herself.

"I would like that tour of the garden..." Fluttershy thought out loud and a smile came upon Blueblood's face seeing that he was starting to bribe his way in. Rarity wasn't convinced however.

"Fine, but cut out the performance and we'll talk." Blueblood raised an eyebrow and looked around as if to see if anyone was watching.

"P-performance? Why I have no idea what you're referring to my dear ladies."

"Fine, off you go then." Rarity said reaching for the door handle and Blueblood forcefully stopped the door from being opened again. He sighed and showed a much truer expression of a man that hated to be here in this situation.

"Okay you win you win! You know you're just as insufferable as the night we parted ways." Blueblood stood up tall now and glared right back at Rarity. "If you must know my aunts have directed me to escort all of you into the city tonight and provide you with anything it is that you ask." Rarity raised an eyebrow at the thought of it; Blueblood actually taking the time to ensure someone else was happy besides him?

"So why is it so important to you to make sure that we're taken care of? The Princesses threaten to cut off your head if you didn't keep us smiling?" Fluttershy had never seen a more wicked grin on Rarity once that thought had crossed her mind.

"Worse; she's going to cut off my allowance. Or as Auntie Luna put it my 'funds will be chopped off quickly, like the end of a carrot on a cutting board'. So as you can see I am very much in need of your cooperation tonight. All I ask is that you allow me to perform my aunt's request and fulfill your desires so that I can continue on with my life as blissfully as the days before I knew you existed." Rarity pondered this for a while and Fluttershy watched her expression as she continued to think on the best way to torture the prince. Fluttershy didn't know much about Blueblood herself but from what she understood he'd done quite a bit to enrage Rarity back at the royal gala where they'd all had a difficult night.

"Fine, you may escort us." Rarity gave in and Blueblood let out a held breath that he didn't even know he'd been holding. "However it's unseemly for a single man to be seen with two women who are by all rights so far out of his league. I don't want people getting the wrong idea after all."

"No... of course not." Fluttershy noted that Blueblood seemed to have a habit of squeezing his left hand into a tight fist whenever he was fighting back his urges to let someone know just how much he disliked them. "Fortunately I have this planned. Allow me to provide for you at every turn." Blueblood released his death grip on his hand and suddenly clapped them both together. From down the hall came an unarmored guard in uniform who marched forward and stood at attention. "Ladies, this is Heavystep. One of the guards who has been in service to the crown for many years now. I trust he'll be an acceptable companion for tonight's affairs?"

"Not bad." Rarity commented looking the guard over. He was a little older than the three of them but still nothing to sneeze at. "You wouldn't mind this gentleman spending the evening with us, would you Fluttershy?" Fluttershy's cheeks blushed red at the implications of a man being provided to her. She suddenly felt very self conscious and positioned her hands to cover her chest and tried to hide behind Rarity.

"Well um... that is... I just don't know... I mean..." The girl nervously fussed about and Blueblood rolled his eyes at the pink haired girls lack of a spine. "It's just I'm... not really looking for a boyfriend... right now." The girl finally squeaked out but Heavystep just smiled kindly at Fluttershy.

"You needn't worry about it miss. I'm only here to provide you with an additional companion to even out the numbers and to act as a chaperon for Prince Blueblood here."

"You mean bodyguard." Blueblood corrected.

"No, I'm certain that Princess Celestia specifically commanded me to act as your chaperon with the ladies while we were out tonight." Blueblood's fist clenched up again and Rarity was smiling brightly. At least she seemed to enjoy the guard's company. "As for my intentions I can assure you miss that I'm here as your friend and nothing more. You need not fear." Slowly Fluttershy crept out from behind Rarity and seemed to grow more comfortable now that there wasn't any pressure from the older man. She smiled and nodded to him.

"Well okay then, it's always good to make new friends. Nice to meet you Mr. Heavystep, I'm Fluttershy." The two shook hands and the pink haired girl was back to her normal good spirits if not still a little shy around the two males. Blueblood sighed and stepped away from the door.

"I believe you two need to change before we step out tonight, correct? We can await you at the entrance to the castle until you are ready. I'll be sure to inform everyone that sees us as well that we're not together, for your benefit of course, not mine." Blueblood said with a hint of disdain for Rarity in his voice. Though his expression changed when Heavystep pulled out a notebook and recorded something quickly before closing it and putting it away. That got Blueblood in a kinder mood again. "That is of course I wouldn't want any of your male suitors back home to become worried while you were here!" Blueblood corrected himself quickly and Rarity's eyes suddenly grew wide.

"Oh... yes... well about that." She seemed nervous all of a sudden. "As for male suitors back home I don't really have anything of that sort. No one at all for me I'm afraid. So focused on my business that I just don't have the time or the energy for it." She assured and reassured to the men which earned her an odd look from everyone, especially Fluttershy.

"Yes well... I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't have proposed to you by now." Blueblood commented with more than a little sarcasm to his voice. Seeing Heavystep pull out his notebook again to record that little event Blueblood was fast to recover it. "I mean because you're such a prize after all!" He forced a big smile.

"Right right, no propositions for me. Not a one, completely single girl here. Come Fluttershy, lets get changed shall we?" Rarity grabbed a hold of Fluttershy's wrist and pulled the girl into her room with her. Blueblood remaining outside until the door closed and letting out a sigh as he turned to head for the entrance.

"Such a handful that one's sure to be. Still I must admit; impeccable breasts on the both of them." Blueblood looked over at Heavystep who was recording his little comment in the note book meant to report back to Celestia. "Oh come on now, as if you didn't enjoy the view too."

* * *

Twilight strolled through the hallways of the castle on a path that was still second nature to her despite how long it had been since she visited the castle regularly. The short flights of stairs, the curving stone corridors leading up on a steady incline till she would find herself around the corner leading to the personal chambers of the Princesses themselves. Though those years ago she only ever thought of it as her path that lead her straight to her beloved teacher. Now in retrospect she realized Luna's room had been there the whole time and Twilight just never questioned where that other door lead to. Funny how something in plain sight like that could go unnoticed or thought of for so long.

"You did what!?" Speaking of the princess of the night, Twilight was able to hear her voice echo down the hallway with a powerful shock wave before she came around the corner. Stopping in her tracks and still out of sight the lavender haired girl waited a moment.

"Please sister, it's not as bad as you think it is." That was Celestia's voice. Calm and smooth as opposed to Luna's booming and powerful one. "Also do lower your volume. It wouldn't do the kingdom well to have our subjects hear us argue."

"Sister, thou knows I trust thee but this... to think thou would just act on such a decision without first speaking with your own sister and fellow ruler?" Luna was slipping back into her older style of speech. Something she usually did whenever she spoke freely without controlling her words to sound more natural around her subjects.

"It may seem extreme or even dangerous but you weren't there. You didn't see him. His spirit was devastated Luna, the old fire in his heart totally wiped out. Everything that ever made Devour a danger to us is gone."

"Nay, the only thing that is gone is Devour himself from our watchful eye. But I shall rectify this situation before it is allowed to get any further out of hand." There was the sound of something adjusting, it sounded metallic. Like a kind of strap or buckle being locked into place. "It surprises me that thou has such faith in a monster like he, dearest sister. I would have thought thou wisest of all in dealing with evil beings; they are to be banished. Or eliminated." Foot steps were headed Twilight's direction and she looked around for a way to not seem as if she was eavesdropping on the Princesses. There was little time though as Luna came around the stone wall but didn't look surprised at all to see her. "Greetings Twilight Sparkle."

"Um... evening! Good evening to you Princess Luna. Are you well?" Twilight put on a smile that felt as fake as it looked.

"I shall be better soon I think. I hope to see you in the morning during our breakfast." Twilight nodded and bowed to the starry haired princess as she passed. Luna was similar to Celestia in many ways when it came to their appearance. While she wasn't as tall as her elder sister she did carry a stronger presence. Her hair flowed behind her filled with magic the same way Celestia's did, though her's looked like a starry night sky where as Celestia's had the rainbow hues to it. Luna also wore a more modern uniform though her clothing was a deep blue as opposed to Celestia's brilliant white and on her hip was a powerful looking sword that Twilight had never seen before. The hilt and scabbard alone seemed to pulse with magical power as she passed.

Twilight watched the younger princess go and then rounded the corner to meet the elder, Celestia smiling but still looking tired from the day's events. With no one around to witness them they were allowed to act openly and Twilight gave her teacher a big hug. "Good evening your highness."

"Good evening to you as well, my faithful student." Celestia had changed out of her uniform and now wore a thick and comfy robe over her night gown. "I trust everyone is doing alright tonight?" Twilight let go of the hug despite how comfy that robe was to lay against and smiled brightly.

"Yes and thank you so much for getting a doctor to look us over right away. Applejack says she's fine but they're asking her to spend the night in care of the castle doctors."

"It's the least I could have done for you all. I'm only happy things turned out as they did. I don't know what I would have done if... well, I suppose I shouldn't dwell on such thoughts." It's true the incident in the garden was pretty scary. Twilight was sure she was going to die at least once back there but thankfully due to her wonderful friends she was able to pull through okay.

"It seems Princess Luna isn't dealing with your decisions today as well as we are though." Twilight commented, looking over her shoulder just to make sure Luna wasn't still lingering about to over hear.

"Yes, I'm afraid she can't simply accept that Devour would not take an opportunity to cause destruction when having it given to him." Twilight had questioned that herself once Devour was set free. He'd certainly proven to be a force of destruction if he so desired. Should the Dragon-Blooded King chose to go against his word and start his war again who would be there to stop him? "I can't blame her though. The memories are much fresher in her mind." Twilight had a confused expression to that statement.

"Her memories? Are you saying that... there was something between them?" It was Celestia's turn to look confused and she laughed lightly to herself at the idea.

"Yes I guess there was something between them but that thing was a sword. With the sharper end pointed his way." Celestia opened the door to her chambers and Twilight followed her in. The Princess settled on a plush collection of cushions that was extremely comfortable before a fire place. Twilight took a spot on a single cushion opposite of her teacher that was comfortable but she always suspected not as comfy as Celestia's. Ever since she was a little girl she'd wanted to get her tush on those pillows. Even to this day she still wondered what kind of special bedding was used to support a goddess. Her butt would know that comfort some day, just you wait. "Though I was referring to the war itself. For Luna it was a mere three hundred years ago."

"A 'mere' three hundred years?" Twilight asked with some amusement.

"Everything is relative my dear student." Celestia smiled. "Her time as Nightmare Moon and banishment from the kingdom is a hazy memory at best. She might as well have been another person entirely, simply watching the actions being taken from outside her own body." It was far more complicated than that, sadly enough. Twilight knew that Luna didn't enjoy any point of conversation turning towards her darker half which was indeed very much the same person as the Princess of the Night. "As such the times before her banishment are her most recent memories. The battles against Devour were quite brutal indeed."

"I can imagine." Twilight confirmed. "I threw everything I had his way and it still didn't stop him. He might have been telling the truth when he invited all of the monsters in the garden to attack him and claimed he could defeat us all."

"We were fortunate I arrived before he started to fight seriously." Twilight looked on wide eyed. He'd taken the brunt of her magic, had his fire restricted, fought a Drake and Applejack (with one arm) and he still wasn't giving it his all?

"That wasn't serious? What the heck was he holding back!?"

"Quite a lot actually." Celestia admitted grimly. "At the time Luna was the strongest swords-woman our kingdom had ever seen. Somehow Devour was able to fight her even with my assistance. It wasn't until we realized just how strong he was that we decided to seal him away in the stone sleep. Any further violence with that mortal would have been catastrophic." Twilight tried to wrap her head around the fact that there was a man out there, currently walking around the capital city freely, that was strong enough to fight both goddesses at once.

"Gosh... I didn't have any idea someone could be that strong." Twilight said a little fearfully.

"Not to worry Twilight. I still believe that there's a chance for Devour to come to love this world. Given the opportunity to meet it on his own terms. Speaking of meetings isn't Princess Cadence and Shining Armor awaiting you for dinner?" Twilight looked up at the clock and realized just how late it was getting.

"Oh yeah, I really need to get going. But Princess Celestia, are you going to be okay? I mean Princess Luna was awfully angry when she left." She'd never seen the two sisters argue like that before. It could have been just a normal spat between them though as Twilight wasn't around the castle near as much as she used to be. She didn't really know what their day to day life was like.

"It will be fine Twilight. Luna needs to come to some closure as well on this. Perhaps meeting Devour directly will help her understand how he's changed." Twilight sure hoped so. The last thing they needed was an all out battle between a goddess and a king that can fight one. Former king anyway.

"I know mine was a nice way for it to end. I even got a crown out of it." Twilight was very pleased with the artifact she'd come away with after she realized that it was okay for her to take such a thing. "I mean to think I'll get to show that to Spike, a relic from his own people's history. He's going to be so excited." Twilight giggled to herself and realized something. "Spike. I totally forgot about him. I ran out on him this morning after we got your summons. Oh gosh I bet he's really cross with me. I'd promised we could spend the whole day together too." Celestia watched her student carefully as she thought on her assistant before speaking up.

"We could send him a letter if it would make you feel more at ease with the situation." Twilight thought of it only for a second before deciding that yes she would enjoy that. Using her magic she summoned a parchment, quill and bottle of ink from Celestia's desk and wrote out a quick note just asking how things were and that they should be returning tomorrow night at the latest. Once it was written Twilight rolled it up and handed it to her teacher who whisked it away in a small "pop" of magic. The two women waited for a short while for a response to come, taking longer than Twilight had expected. When she began to wonder if he was asleep or worse yet still angry with her there was another magical "pop" and a parchment arrived. Celestia caught it as it fell and opened the scroll but simply looked confused when she read it. "This is the letter I already sent."

"Wait, on the back. Lets see..." Twilight leaned forward to read Spike's response. It was odd though since it wasn't written in ink. "It says 'Looking forward to seeing you, I'm doing fine here. Have a good night, love Spike.' That's it." Twilight said standing up straight again and looking at Celestia. "What is that written with?" Celestia flipped the scroll over to look at the writing as well.

"It looks as if he wrote this response in lipstick." Celestia said and Twilight had a very weird batch of emotions run through her mind all at once. It must have shown on her face as Celestia looked surprised at her expression. That got Twilight to calm down.

"Well... um... there must be an explanation for that." Twilight said trying to convince herself more than her teacher. "As in he um... must be in the bathroom. So the only way to respond quickly would have been to write out a response with whatever he had. So... that's the reason?" Celestia looked confused and looked at the letter again, then showed it to Twilight.

"Oh, so this is your lipstick then?" No. No it was not. Twilight didn't own much make-up but she knew she didn't own any shades of lipstick that color. Why did he have that?

"Probably. I mean I don't wear it often so I'd imagine I'd forgot which ones I own." By all that's magical she was covering for him! Why? Why lie about something like that? What was even going on? Who's lipstick was this? There had to be a reasonable, normal (and faithful) reason for this. Celestia was watching Twilight ever so closely now as if she knew something was odd but couldn't place her finger on it. Twilight realized she was holding her breath and tried not to exhale all at once.

"Well whatever the reason you can ask him when you get home. I should have him visit sometime soon myself. It has been a long time since I've seen him." Did she suspect something? No, not even Celestia was that perceptive. Twilight was going to have to be as non-awkward as she'd ever been in her life as there was a panic and even a bit of anger inside her that was threatening to come out. "You're free to meet with your brother Twilight. You needn't worry about me, I shall be fine tonight. I suspect my sister will be as well." Yeah that's right, an angry Moon Goddess and Dragon-Blooded Warrior are in the city on the possible verge of a battle. That's the crisis she should be concerned with. Not where Spike was getting lipstick from in the middle of the night.

"Okay then, thank you Celestia. Please have a good night." They two said their good byes and Twilight bowed to her monarch, closing the door behind her as she left the room and descended the stairs. There was no reason to worry. Whatever it was that Spike was doing she was sure there was a good explanation. Maybe even a funny story to tell along with it. Twilight walked with renewed confidence. She had no reason to be concerned.

* * *

"So... all the girls right?" Spike said as he leaned on a book shelf. "All the girls were who you wanted to invite. So mind telling who everyone else is?" The dragon-blooded boy looked out to the collection of teenagers that filled the library. There were people everywhere he looked; on the main floor, leading into the back room, in the kitchen, up the stairs and on the balcony. If he hadn't locked the door to the bedroom he was sure they'd be in there too. As he asked his question a few more people he didn't know complimented him on the great party as they went to mingle back into the crowd. Snips was standing beside him looking not that much happier.

"Hey you said we could invite whoever we wanted. So I invited all the girls. I just didn't think they'd all bring their friends and boyfriends too." Snips strategy hadn't been as sound as he'd hoped. Apparently bringing a bunch of people over to party in one place was not a guaranteed touch of the coveted boobies.

"Looks like this plan didn't work out exactly like you thought huh?" Spike commented, dreading what this place was going to look like after the party ended. "Have you even tried to talk to a girl yet?" Speaking of which, one was coming through the crowd directly at the two boys. Spike had seen her minutes ago previously. A pretty blue haired girl who he didn't know the name of. She stopped in front of him and smirked.

"So, are you done with that lipstick I lent to you?" Spike nodded and held up the make-up for her to take back. "You know if you want it more directly you can ask again later." She winked at him and melded back into the crowd of dancing bodies. Spike looked over at Snips who was giving him a death glare.

"What?" Spike said shrugging. "I don't even know what her name is." Snips just crossed his arms and looked away, Spike grumbling. "Don't get all upset with me just because girls aren't throwing themselves at you. This is my house after all. Where the heck is Snails anyway? I thought he'd be all over this too."

"He said he had to go pick someone up, I got no idea who." Spike wondered who that could be himself. He was sure if Snails popped up with a girlfriend of his own that Snips was going to lose it. Spike didn't have time to think long about it as there was the sound of something heavy falling over from somewhere in the library and then the sound of a knock at the door. The dragon-blooded boy looked annoyed at having options as to which problem he should attend to first.

"You; go check out what the heck that was." Spike said to Snips. "I got the door." Spike didn't allow a chance to argue as he made his way to the front door, weaving past the various people who did little to stop their activities for his sake. When he finally got to the entrance he swung it open to a happy sight. "Oh thank goodness it's you guys."

"Golly, that's a heck of a lot a people in there." Applebloom said looking kind of overwhelmed at the sight. "Ah thought ya said this was gonna be just a small git together?"

"I had kind of hoped the same thing myself. Everyone coming in?" Spike stepped aside to let the ladies pass. Scootaloo of course was close behind but there were two more that Spike hadn't expect. "Oh uh... hey Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara." Spike smiled trying to seem pleasant even through all of his uneasiness from the party. Diamond had her arms crossed as she gave him an angry glare. She hadn't exactly forgiven him so easily after stuffing her in a storage barrel that night he went all feral at their slumber party.

"This is a really impressive party Spike." Silver commented looking over the crowd. "I didn't even know you knew this many people."

"Neither did I." Spike said sounding exhausted. "Well you can feel free to mingle. As you can see everything is under way. Punch is in the back towards the kitchen."

"Savage and out of control." Diamond suddenly commented out loud looking at the crowd and then over to Spike. "Not very surprising for you, fire boy." The girl strutted away from the group and Applebloom rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Tiara, ya said ya weren't gonna be like that!" The red head followed along after the rich girl leaving Scootaloo and Silver Spoon with Spike. Silver laughed a little trying to avoid showing how embarrassed she was by her friend's behavior.

"She's uh... still a little upset." Silver admitted. "From that one night you..."

"Yeah I figured. It's okay, you don't have to apologize for her." The girl in the glasses looked relieved that Spike was understanding. The boy closing the door finally as everyone was in. "So shall we go have fun?"

"You bet!" Scootaloo suddenly said grabbing Spike's arm. "You promised dancing right? Well then it's your responsibility to give me the first spin." That was more forward that Spike was used to from her but he didn't mind it, glad to be with a friend of his finally. He started to walk forward towards the middle of the dance floor with her until there was another knock at the door. Figures; he was just about to start having fun.

"I better get that real quick. Silver can you hold her until I'm free?" Spike made good on his promise and gave Scootaloo a spin and a twirl before handing her off to Silver Spoon. The act leaving Scootaloo with a blush in her cheeks at just how quick the dragon-blooded boy could be on his feet. Spike was quick to leave the girls while they were impressed with him as he got to the door and answered it again.

"Sorry we're late." The slow and even toned voice stated as the lanky boy stood in the door way. "Had to pick someone up."

"Geez Snails, took you long enough. Everyone but you is here at this point." Spike complained seeing as how he'd promised to help out get this thing started. Thankfully Snips had at least provided a hand to him before everyone arrived. "Who's that with you?"

"I thought you knew them already." He knew at least one of them. The bright smile of Dinky Doo shined his way from the back of the group of four. The other two he didn't have any idea. "This here's Rumble." Oh yeah, that kid. The one that didn't like that other guy, what's his head? Rain something or other. "And this here is Ruby."

"Wait. Ruby Pinch?" Spike asked hesitantly looking at the girl with the multiple shades of pink in her hair. Honestly Spike had never met the girl but her mother Berry Punch had quite a reputation as being someone that enjoyed a drink or two during the evening. And the morning. Pretty much the whole day. Rumor was that's how her daughter came about in the first place.

"Looks like my reputation precedes me." She said with a tone that reminded Spike of a black skinned changeling woman in the Everfree Forest. "Here, I brought you a party favor." Ruby walked past him and dropped a bottle into Spike's hand, heading straight into the building. Snails excused himself and followed along after her, making Spike wonder what exactly that was all about. Did he offend her? He'd barely gotten a chance to speak. Now that she was gone Spike looked over the bottle to check its contents. He really shouldn't have been surprised.

"It's alcohol." Dinky informed him almost innocently.

"Yeah I... I got that." Spike said with a sigh and invited them in. Last thing he needed was for everyone to dip into this. Closing the door behind them he nodded their way. "Well guys, here's the party. Feel free to mingle and enjoy yourselves. I'm sure I'll be busy cleaning up something in a minute."

"Uh hey, Spike was it?" Rumble asked all of a sudden. "I heard Scootaloo was coming to this party, is she around?" That's right this guy was also the person that had a crush on Scoots.

"Sure thing, she's out there with Silver Spoon right now." He pointed to the dance floor where the girls were tearing it up. Turned out Scootaloo was a really good dancer and Silver was managing to keep up with her. Spike was actually a little happy he'd handed her off. Other than his quick little motion that he'd used to impress the girls earlier when he twirled Scootaloo around he wasn't really as coordinated as they were. "You can feel free to cut in if you like, she was looking for a good dance partner." Spike offered. He didn't really care if those two hit it off but might as well get everyone busy.

"I'll uh... I'll wait till their done." Rumble said under his breath and Spike shrugged turning to Dinky now.

"Applebloom and Diamond Tiara are here too. She ran off in the back, probably the same direction as Ruby."

"Okay, I'll see if I can find them. Come hang out with us when you're done, okay Spike?" Dinky said happily and walked into the room, Rumble following behind her and watching Scootaloo the whole way. Spike would have been more curious but he had an immediate problem to take care of. He looked the bottle of alcohol over, not really sure what to do with it. Honestly Spike had never drank before and Twilight didn't keep anything like this in the house. Maybe he could dump it out the window or something?

"Wild party man!" Another new voice suddenly spoke up from behind and an arm was laid across Spike's shoulders by some taller boy. "I knew you were going to throw one heck of a bash when I heard about it but this is way better than I'd thought."

"Yeah... thanks?" Who was this guy? He was even taller than Spike was and had a cocky grin on his face with short brown hair. He was sure he'd seen him earlier when people were filling in. Probably with the other jocks from the looks of him.

"So guess the pizza isn't here yet huh? That's cool. Hey, isn't that Scootaloo out there?" The boy commented still keeping an arm around Spike like they were best buddies or something. "Dang, she can dance! Hey uh... do you know if she's seeing anyone?"

"Wait what? Why the heck would I know that?" Spike asked starting to get annoyed with this guy, whoever he was.

"Yeah guess you can't know all the girls huh? Whoa, is that what I think it is?" He noticed the bottle in Spike's hand. "This is going to be an even better party than I thought! I'll catch you later Spike." He clapped Spike on the back and headed off towards the dance floor. Spike didn't care that he saw the bottle of booze, he was just happy to get rid of the annoyance.

"Wait a second, did he say something about a pizza?" Spike thought to pursue that thought further but he was interrupted again by someone he actually knew this time. Snips wandered up onto him not looking any happier than when Spike had seen him before. "Oh there you are, so what the heck was that noise?"

"I guess they knocked over some kind of pedestal holding a crystal ball?" Oh by Celestia's sweet beard please don't say they broke it! "They managed to catch it and save it though, so nothing's damaged. I put it in some cupboard so it wouldn't happen again." Spike could feel his heart start up again after Snails assured him that Twilight's divination ball was safe. She would have murdered the town had that thing been damaged. "So enjoying your chat with Rain Catcher?"

"That was Rain Catcher?" Spike said trying to see where that guy had ran off to but he was gone as was Scootaloo and Silver Spoon from where they'd been. "Had no idea who that guy was, he just came up to me and started babbling. Oh speaking of which Snails and that other kid Rumble are here too. So's Applebloom and Dinky."

"'Bout time he got here. Snails probably stopped to pick up Ruby huh?" If Spike hadn't suspected something before he was starting to now with those two. "I mean I figure that's where you got that right?" Snips pointed to the bottle in Spike's hand and he remembered what he had again finally. There was yet another knock on the door and Spike felt a little growl escape his lips.

"You called it, so you take care of this for me, alright?" Spike handed off the bottle to Snips who looked at it as confused as Spike did. The dragon-blooded boy turned around on his heels to answer the door again looking to see who was coming over to crowd the library this time.

"Saucy's Pizza delivery." Spike stared blankly at the delivery boy that was before him as he tried to process what he was seeing. That was when it clicked in his head what Rain Catcher had said earlier. "I got two Super Supremos with stuffed crust. We got a special going so that'll be only twenty bits." Spike stared at him wide eyed for a while and then turned to look back at the party. Naturally Rain Catcher or any of his buddies were no where to be seen. Slowly he turned back to look at the delivery boy at a loss for what to do. "Wow that's some party you got going on there." As if on cue there was the sound of glass breaking somewhere inside the library and Spike fought every urge to set fire to everyone inside. Some people he still liked were in there after all.

"Yeah so... twenty bits. Here you go." Reaching into his pocket and pulling out literally every last bit he had Spike gave the delivery boy his money. He counted the cash and looked Spike over.

"What, no tip?" Spike felt a very small sliver of satisfaction as he slammed the door shut and grumbled at the pizzas in his hand. He was about to turn away and drop these off to anyone and then head off to extort his money back from that idiot jock but then unfortunately the door got another knock. Bearing his teeth Spike swung the door open.

"I don't have any tip for you!" Spike shouted and immediately regretted it when he saw the girl back up in shock.

"I wasn't asking for one!" Sweetie Belle shouted and Spike covered his idiot mouth before he said anything else. "Jeez Spike you invite me over and this is the greeting I- Whoa, that's a lot of people." Sweetie said looking inside. "So can I come in or what?"

"I am so sorry." Spike said and invited the girl in. "I was just having an argument with the pizza guy." Sweetie looked down at the boxes of pizza and Spike passed them off to the next person that walked by him without a word. It left the receiver totally confused but he was just happy to be rid of them. Sweetie still looked a little annoyed with him for shouting at her and Spike sighed. "I'm really really sorry, forgive me?"

"Well... okay." The girl said and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. A move that made the boy blush and fight back a little flaming cough from coming up. She giggled and walked into the library with Spike following. "This is a lot bigger than I thought it was going to be."

"You can thank Snips for that one. I'm not sure there's anyone he didn't invite." Spike complained and Sweetie smiled at him.

"That's pretty nice of you to still accommodate for everyone even if you don't know them. I mean not everyone would let all these people still hang out if they weren't friends with them already, right?" Spike shrugged at the compliment.

"I didn't have much choice, I told Snips to invite anyone he wanted. So he invited everyone he wanted to. Well... all the girls anyway." Sweetie giggled a little and that made Spike smile. "I don't think things are going to end up for him like he wanted to though."

"Oh? Was he looking to get lucky?" The way she asked that caught Spike's attention. She had the sultry eyes again, the kind that threatened to make him lose focus like they had before. It reminded him of that day he'd seen her in just her undergarments, which made him wonder what she was wearing under her dress now. Which further lead to thoughts of Rarity and... well, that was a mixed bag of emotions. It left him kind of angry. And aroused.

"I suppose he, and a lot of other people, kind of hope they'll get lucky when they come to parties like this." Spike wasn't sure what he was saying but he recognized he was leading this conversation in a specific direction. Sweetie didn't do much to deter the course.

"You know when I was getting ready to come over tonight I was wondering the same thing. About getting lucky." Her voice was so sweet it was intoxicating. "Only with someone specific though. Someone that might be important to me. Do you ever think like that too Spike?" This was going really fast. A lot faster than he thought Sweetie Belle would have wanted to take things. Was this okay? Or was she just testing him to see what he would do? She looked really pretty. As she got closer he noticed she smelled nice too. Some kind of perfume and what he could only think of was her natural scent. He liked it a lot.

"I do. Do you want to talk about it upstairs?" That cute blush appeared on her face again as he called her bluff, similar to when he'd asked her to come over earlier today. Her flirtatious side seemed to dwindle when it looked like Spike was willing to take the lead, the girl agreeing shyly with a nod.

"Okay... lets go together." She smiled with those beautiful green eyes. Spike wanted her right now. After all this bother with the party, the stress with Twilight, the rejection from Rarity, the abuse from Damselfly and the down right uncertainty of his own future Spike decided that he deserved a chance to forget about all of that. He didn't just want her; he felt he deserved her. It was with this reasoning that he took the beautiful girl's hand and walked up the stairs towards his bedroom with her shyly following behind him.

* * *

"I have to say darling that despite the incident with that nasty piece of work King Devour and poor Applejack's condition that this has been a very rewarding trip to the capital." Fluttershy nodded in agreement to her purple haired friend as she and Rarity marched down the main street of the commerce section. Rarity's eyes were looking along each store eagerly as they passed for yet another victim for her shopping spree. "Fine dining for dinner, shopping galore and all on someone else's tab. I was thinking we could hit a night club tonight as well. Does anyone have any disagreements?" She looked to Fluttershy first who quietly shook her head. The pink haired girl glancing back at her escort as he followed behind her.

"Would you mind if we went to a night club, Mr. Heavystep?" Fluttershy asked meekly.

"If that is what you ladies would enjoy then by all means. I will gladly accompany you." The soldier responded assuredly and Fluttershy nodded to him.

"Oh I hope my bags aren't too heavy for you. I may have bought too many things. I'm sorry for having you carry them." The large soldier looked down at his hands where he was very easily handling the two shopping bags. They were full to the brim with clothing and accessories but he didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Compared to my daily training this is a very welcome change of pace, Ms. Fluttershy." Fluttershy smiled and nodded shyly in approval. Just happy that he wasn't unhappy. Rarity watched this exchange and looked behind her to her own escort.

"Bag Boy, are you doing okay back there?" Rarity asked with a lot of joy and just a little bit of smugness to her voice.

"You cannot possibly need all of this." Blueblood complained from behind a stack of clothing boxes piled higher than his head that he was carrying with some strain in his arms. It didn't help that his limbs were already laden with other shopping bags hanging from them. "Who in their right mind would require all of this clothing?" Rarity kept her composure the whole time.

"Now I know you don't take the time to learn about anyone other than yourself but do keep in mind that I'm a seamstress by trade. I need to keep up with all the latest fashions, trends and styles. You're not just holding dresses for my wonderful figure. What you're holding is my livelihood. So do be a dear and be careful with it." The relevance of the clothing didn't seem to make Blueblood any happier to be supporting it. "Besides what are all those muscles of yours for if they can't even support a few boxes of clothing?"

"My body is like... a decorative sword or armor..." Blueblood was straining to speak and keep his balance with all the clothing boxes. "Beautiful to behold but not... for... actual use. Can we please take a break?" Blueblood complained yet again but this time he'd actually used the word please. Previously all of his statements had been along the lines of 'my arms will fall off if this keeps up much longer' to 'do you really need these dresses or are you constructing a tent to cover yourself?' He'd apologized pretty profusely after Heavystep had pulled out his notebook for that one.

"Oh fine then. You boys find a spot to relax for a moment. Fluttershy deary, care to accompany me for another stop?" Rarity pointed out a lingerie store that got an immediate blush out of the pink haired girl.

"Oh... well um... I'm not sure if I should... I don't really ever go into places like that." Fluttershy stammered looking at the lingerie store before her. Her hesitation didn't deter her friend however as Rarity took her by the hand and lead Fluttershy into the shop. Blueblood found a bench to sit on in the mean time and Heavystep was assisting him with removing the boxes and bags from his arms.

Once inside the girls were surrounded by all manner of lacy, pretty and exotic accessories and undergarments. Rarity went to work right away as she sorted through different panties in a bargain bin. Fluttershy found it useless to try and resist her strong willed friend and started looking through as well for something that was cute but not too much. "They have a nice selection here. I was thinking of picking up some stockings as well but I already have so many I'm not sure if adding more to the group will be too much. Oh look at this green pair Fluttershy, do you think it would look good on you?" Rarity held up a green thong for the girl to see but Fluttershy was in her own world of thoughts at the moment. Rarity looked down to see where her eyes were focused and saw the girl was looking at a pair of rainbow striped socks. She put a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder and the girl snapped out of it immediately, looking up and embarrassed she'd been caught day dreaming like that.

"Oh um... yes, those would look good on you Rarity." She smiled and nodded.

"They weren't for me, they were for you deary." Fluttershy looked at the thong and shook her head, setting the socks down now. "Fluttershy, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"No. Nothing I can think of." Fluttershy said still looking through the bargain bin now so as not to have to make eye contact.

"Are you upset that Rainbow Dash didn't want to join us?" Fluttershy stopped pretending to sort through the clothing and kept her head down. "You shouldn't feel bad simply because she didn't want to go out with us Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash has always had a hard time doing anything that required being... delicate."

"I know." She admitted with a sigh. "But we almost never just spend time together. I just wish I could be more... fun I guess? I'm not fun. Not like Pinkie Pie." Rarity leaned over and put an arm around her friend, Fluttershy leaning into her and enjoying the comfort. "Am I fun?"

"Well you are fun, but you're certainly not like Pinkie Pie." Her head began to dip and Rarity put a finger to her chin to make her lift her head up. "But that's not a problem. I know you and Rainbow are friends from when you were children but you can't compare yourself to Pinkie. You have strengths that make you special Fluttershy. Just like myself or Applejack or even Pinkie Pie. Even if Rainbow Dash found being out in public too intimidating that doesn't mean she wouldn't want to spend time with you."

"You think... she was scared to come out with us?" Fluttershy asked sounding confused at the idea Rainbow would be scared of anything.

"Of course. The dear is a sweet heart but anything involving her to be out of her natural element and she'd rather find something else to do. That's why I appreciate that you're here with me tonight darling and willing to take on these challenges. Without you I wouldn't have had the courage to try and deal with Mr. Too Perfect out there." The girls giggled at the nick name assigned to Blueblood, Fluttershy already looking happier that she was needed by one of her friends. "Oh what do you think of this pair?"

"Those?" Fluttershy asked holding up the black, nearly see through underwear. "They're um... they're very... exotic." It was the best word she could come up with. "I couldn't wear them I don't think but you could do it."

"Oh pish posh darling, you're a super model of a woman. Something like this on you would knock a man off of his feet." Rarity added it to her growing pile for purchase with a sly grin. She hoped to do the same to a certain man back home when she got the chance to see him again. She hoped the outfits she selected would be to his liking. Of course Spike generally liked anything she was wearing as long as it was her in it. With any luck she could get that dragon's eye for beauty to give her an honest opinion on some of them.

"Is there someone you're going to impress with it Rarity?" Fluttershy asked innocently and Rarity froze for a second. It must have been noticeable because Fluttershy stopped what she was doing to look at her. "Rarity?"

"Oh! Oh why no. No, no one at all. I just want to feel sexy sometimes you know darling?" Rarity forced a smile and it felt like she was protesting too strongly. Why did she have to feel this way every time someone asked her a question like that? Sure she didn't want to admit that her and Spike had been "together", if she were to put it plainly as possible. Still she retreated like a frightened child the moment anyone even mentioned her and a romantic affair.

"I see. I just thought that maybe you had someone you hadn't told us about yet, since you seemed to be picking a lot of... well, I guess they've been very sexy outfits." Just the word "sexy" coming from Fluttershy's innocent voice was too adorable not to admire at how awkward it was. "Oh those stockings are pretty. They have little butterflies on them." The pink haired girl walked over to look at the clothing as Rarity got herself back together. She needed to sort this out or it was going to cause her a lot more trouble down the road. Maybe it was guilt for shutting Spike out so hard after they had made love that night? He'd taken that pretty hard.

Whatever it was Rarity would address it the first chance she got when she returned home. He'd been such a faithful, loving man to her. Even with all of the business involving Twilight he still always decreed his intentions for her first. Rarity had to make sure he was going to be okay with their arrangement going forward. After all she owed him that at least for all the kindness and consideration he'd given to her. To think that their relationship was sparked by her suspicions of lustful intentions towards her innocent little sister. As if Spike could have been anything less than a gentleman.

* * *

"I've never actually seen your bedroom before. There's a lot of books." Sweetie Belle commented as she looked around the bedroom. Spike closing (and locking) the door as he followed her in. "I mean I know it's a library but I was kind of expecting out of all the rooms in the house not to have any it would have been this one."

"Are you kidding? I don't think Twilight could sleep if she didn't have at least twenty books at all times within eyesight." Spike joined her by the wall where she was looking over the different titles. "This is all pretty much her personal collection. The stuff that you're not able to check out if you want to borrow a book."

"She has so many." Sweetie admired looking around the room. "Have you read them all too?"

"Me? Nah. I've read a lot of them since Twilight recommends them for my studies. I have to follow a set criteria of schooling while I work as Twilight's assistant. She gives me a lesson plan and I eventually have to report to Celestia about what I've learned."

"That's right, you don't go to school with us." Sweetie hadn't ever really thought about that before. Spike had a totally different life style and set of expectations on him than most everyone else in the town. "Is it hard having to study with Twilight Sparkle and the Princess?" Spike shrugged in response.

"I guess not? I mean it's how I've always done things. Twilight says I'm farther along for my age than I should be. So I guess I'm handling it pretty well." Spike wasn't sure if he was bragging or not with this. He'd never given his studies much thought at all. He just figured it was a requirement for him to be educated as well as he could as the ward to the Princess herself. At least Sweetie seemed impressed with him.

"You really are something amazing Spike." Sweetie said with a mischievous smile. "So I'm guessing this is your bed over here?" She walked over towards her bed and Spike did everything he could to try and not think about sex immediately as she headed that direction. He managed to keep about 30% of his thoughts not actively on trying to get under her skirt; a greater average than most boys his age.

"Yep, that's where I sleep. Not much to it really. Twilight gets the big comfy bed." Spike motioned over to the other bed in the room and Sweetie was looking at how close of proximity that bed was to his.

"So... you guys still sleep in the same room together?" She asked hesitantly as she looked at Twilight's bed. "Isn't that kind of awkward?"

"How do you mean?" Spike asked legitimately confused, sitting on the side of the bed. Sweetie sat down next to him and his focus went from 30% "non-horny boy thoughts" to about 15%. Despite that he was able to continue talking like a normal person. "There really isn't anywhere else in the library to use as a bedroom. This is pretty much the only place we can sleep in. Only spot with a private bathroom and shower too." Spike motioned to the rest room not very far away, Sweetie not looking any more reassured by his answer though.

"Yeah but... isn't it kind of weird? I mean she's a girl and you're a guy. Should you really be sharing a room? What if you see each other naked or something?" There were red flags going up on these questions and oddly Spike found himself very comfortably lying about what his relationship with Twilight Sparkle was.

"Well Twilight's like a sister to me. We've been together almost our whole lives. So it's really not so weird that we'd share a room together." At least that much used to be the truth. A much simpler and happier truth. "Besides it's not like we walk around the library with our clothes off all the time or anything. We don't want to see each other when we're not dressed." That... was not quite as honest as the previous statement. Sweetie Belle however seemed relieved to be told that there wasn't crazy naked romps going on upstairs when no one was looking. If only she knew.

"Okay, I guess that's not so bad. I know what it can be like to have a big sister. You're friends with Rarity already and everything but not everyone knows her like I do." The confidence in Sweetie's voice wavered when Rarity was brought up. It's not like Spike's feelings for the elder sister were unknown to her or anyone else for that matter. For her it was the most intimidating person she could possibly try to see as a rival for anything. Rarity could be so frustratingly perfect on the outside to everyone.

"It's not so bad though right? Having a big sister close by all the time that loves and cares about you?" Sweetie shook her head but she didn't seem any more confident. "I guess we have that in common. I mean there's things about Twilight that only I know. It must be the kind of thing only us younger siblings can understand." Sweetie looked at Spike's eyes in an almost pleading way.

"You think we've got something in common like that?" Her voice was soft and fragile. It touched Spike's heart but it also spoke to another part of him. The part that saw her even more desirable in this moment of vulnerability. The hungry part.

"I do. It's something special for us." He put a hand over Sweetie's and the girl smiled brightly, squeezing his fingers with her own. "Not everyone has to look up to or try to live up to expectations like that. Or hold onto each others secrets and never let anyone else know." Sweetie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. Rarity's secrets are far from the kind of stuff I bet Twilight knows, being some super magical sorceress and all that stuff. Sis' goes on and on so much anyway about every little thing I'm surprised she has any secrets left to keep." Spike laughed a little at the comment which loosened Sweetie Belle up some more as well. "Talk about a drama queen."

"See, it's not so different. Despite being a super sorceress and all that Twilight is one heck of an awkward, lovable nerd." The two laughed together again, Sweetie cuddling up to Spike's arm now. His thoughts were pretty focused on one thing after that brush of affection. "Plus is us staying in the same room together so weird anyway? I'm sure you and Rarity have seen each other naked before and no one cares." Sweetie's expression changed to confused and cautious but she still continued the conversation.

"Well I guess so. I mean she has me try on so many dresses and stuff that I have to change a lot. I also got to help her get into outfits sometimes too. It's not like there's some great secret; it's just girls in underwear. No big whoop." Spike begged to differ.

"Really? So it wouldn't be any big whoop if I got to see you like that?" Sweetie froze for a second, her face red with embarrassment. She didn't look as if she knew exactly what to say to Spike in response to that and it left this long, awkward pause between them. Spike wasn't deterred however. "Well how about this; you show me yours and I'll show you mine." Sweetie looked away suddenly not really sure what to do. She was squeezing Spike's arm hard with her hand as he put a debate to her that was of a very serious affair. Spike was about to break the other long pause as he was getting tired of waiting for her to respond when she finally spoke up.

"Okay." Sweetie said softly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Okay. I mean you saw it once before right? So like I said; no big whoop." Sweetie slowly got off of the bed and stood in front of Spike. She started to lower the straps to her dress slowly out of nervousness but Spike was eating it up. Something about the slow undress in front of him making him more turned on than he already was. When her dress finally dropped to the floor the girl stood before Spike in her bra and panties, looking away. "Listen you're not allowed to compare me, okay? I don't want to hear how like... some girl is better than me or something." Sweetie's confidence was still plagued by Rarity. Not surprising considering the boy she was trying to impress and his previous obsessions.

Spike had to say though that Sweetie was a knock out of a girl. Sure Rarity was of course much sexier and even Twilight had a sort of allure about her that came with her knowledge and age. But Sweetie was still very attractive in her own right. "You're beautiful." Spike said out loud and she covered herself with her hands, feeling more embarrassed than ever. "I was wrong; you're a very big whoop."

"So I'm a big whoop? Like some kind of whoopee cushion?" The girl said jokingly trying to take the edge off her nerves.

"Bigger whoop, but not as loud and a lot more dignified." They both laughed nervously as Spike took in the sight of her. "So, I guess it's my turn." Spike stood up and Sweetie looked forward now to see if he was really going to follow through. Casually Spike undressed in front of her, the act now something that didn't bother him after so many times with Rarity and Twilight. Even if he was more at ease with it Sweetie still blushed and covered her mouth when she saw the erection pushing against his boxers. "So... big whoop?"

"Really big." Sweetie said looking down and realizing that she was staring. Pulling her gaze away quickly she looked at Spike's eyes instead. "I didn't... I guess I didn't expect that." She confessed awkwardly and Spike nodded with a smile.

"Sorry if it surprised you. But it's because of you that I'm like this in the first place." Sweetie stood awkwardly, not sure what to do or how to act. The entire situation was new to her and for Spike it was different having to be the person guiding the situation for once. Still that wasn't going to stop him; she was far too beautiful of a prize to let get past him now. Walking forward Spike held Sweetie's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. "Would you like to share a kiss?" Sweetie didn't respond verbally, which was a shame seeing as how much he enjoyed hearing her voice. Instead she nodded her head and closed her eyes. Spike leaned in and pressed their lips together.

In all honesty... it wasn't really what he was expecting. The kiss was sweet and he enjoyed being close to her. Her body fidgeting and making cute noises as she touched against him every so often. But the kiss itself was awkward. Her lips stayed closed tightly and she didn't know what to do with her hands at all. Spike had to guide her arm around him, his own stroking her back and being rewarded with happy moans. Yet she was still so stiff! This kiss wasn't getting him anywhere he wanted to be. So it was time to up his game.

Spike pulled his lips away from Sweetie, who took in a deep breath once their faces parted. She was flustered but excited and her eyes were like sparkling emeralds to him. "Would you like to sit?" She let out a breath and nodded, Spike guiding her along towards the bed. When he sat down though instead of allowing her to sit next to him Spike guided her to sit on his lap, straddling him with her legs. The process was awkward even after he'd gotten the idea across but eventually Sweetie went along with it. Shivering when she felt her panties press against the bulge in his boxers.

"Spike... Spike it's... it's awfully big." Well didn't she know exactly what to say to a young man now.

"Do you want to feel more of it?" Spike's arms went around her lower back and Spike pushed against Sweetie lightly, the girl gasping for air the moment she felt the pressure.

"Sp-Spike!" Sweetie said in surprise but the boy kept a very light pressure between them with his arms. With her on his lap like this Spike leaned forward and began to place small kisses onto her collar bone and chest, just above her chest. The girl groaned in response and rested her hands onto Spike's shoulders.

"You're very beautiful Sweetie." Spike said in hot breaths to her, one of his hands resting onto her ass as he increased the pressure and the rubbing between the two of them. Sweetie moaned much louder this time in response out of arousal or either shock that things were happening this fast. Spike didn't mind; the sound of her voice just helped things along for him. His cock was pressing hard against her through her panties and Spike could feel the heat between them. His hand gripped at her behind and found it fit well into his hand. He was going to enjoy this tonight.

With the pressure between their legs growing and the movements of their hips picking up in speed Spike let his other hand wander up along Sweetie's body. She was moaning loudly still and her hands were gripping his shoulders hard. There was the possibility that someone outside the bedroom door could be listening in but he didn't care at the moment. This was a special time to feel each other in a loving embrace. When he gripped her breast through her bra Spike could feel her hips start to press down harder back to him. She was close.

Spike craned his head up to suck at her neck, she was saying his name but Spike couldn't take the time to listen to what was being mumbled through hot breathing now. His teeth lightly grazing her skin and causing the girl to shiver with arousal. They were grinding their hips together in hard and fast motions now until Sweetie Belle dug her nails hard into Spike's shoulder and let out a high pitched moan that suited her sweet singing voice. The girl froze as she pressed hard down on the boy and she shook hard as she hit her climax against him. Feeling her curves in his hands and her body pressing against his cock Spike was ready to come soon himself. She was slowing down but Spike kept up the pressure as he pushed against her looking to hit his own orgasm.

"Spike... Spike..." Sweetie said breathlessly.

"Sweetie... it's so good... it's so-"

"Please... Please no more." Something in her voice caught his attention and Spike stopped everything.

"What?" He asked confused, pulling himself away from his attention to her body to look at her eyes. There were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No more." She pleaded and pressed her head against his neck and shoulder, hiding her face from him. "No more. No more no more no more. Please." Sweetie wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and Spike did the same, feeling a panic set into his heart. She was crying openly against his shoulder and he had no idea what had happened. His focus on achieving his orgasm completely faded away to nothing at the sight of those beautiful eyes filled with tears.

"Sweetie what's wrong? What... what happened!? Did I hurt you?" The girl shook her head and hugged him even tighter as a new batch of tears came to her eyes. Spike held her tightly trying to figure out just what it was that he'd done to make her this way. Fear replacing all the desire he'd had just seconds ago. After a while of their embrace Sweetie Belle pulled away from him but her eyes were still filled with tears. Spike tried to give her a kiss to reassure her but she didn't return it. Instead she got to her feet and picked up her dress, walking right for Spike's bathroom and shutting the door.

Spike just stared on stupidly as he witnessed the first time a sexual experience with a woman didn't go his way. Not only had it not gone the way he'd expected it but he'd left the poor girl in tears. What exactly had he done!? Slowly he got to his feet and dressed himself, walking over to the bathroom and sitting by the door way. He could hear her crying inside more and Spike felt completely awful.

He'd done this. Not only had he done this but he'd done so willingly. He was so eager to get Sweetie in bed with him. So filled with desire to have her to himself, to own her and taste every bit of her. He'd wanted to claim a prize tonight and he was going to sacrifice a friend to get what he wanted. It didn't matter how she had felt or what she had wanted from him. Or even if she was afraid to go this far when she had no idea what he'd already done behind her back with her very own sister. Heck the moment she'd arrived at the party all he'd done was try to get her into his bedroom, not even letting her say hi to her friends. He was lucky things hadn't progressed any farther, if he hadn't let her keep her panties on who knows if he would have even stopped?

By Celestia, Damselfly had been right about him; he was a monster.

"Spike?" Sweetie called out with a pathetic voice and Spike felt his heart sink like a rock. Appropriate since he was sure he didn't need a heart anymore anyway. He was filth.

"Yeah Sweetie? What's up? Can I... Can I come in?" There was silence for a while and Spike was on pins and needles waiting for her response.

"Can you get Applebloom? Please?"

"...yeah. Yeah I'll go get her right away." Spike stood up and stood there by the door for a moment as he tried to tell his feet to get a move on. Though his brain wanted to make him even more of a jack ass before he left. "Sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't meant to." Didn't mean to what? He sure as sunshine meant everything he'd done and he knew it in his heart. Did he really expect her to forgive him?

"Please just get Applebloom." The voice sobbed from behind the door and Spike trudged away back towards the bedroom door. He was screwed no matter what now. Once Applebloom got up here everything was over. He'd practically tried to rape Sweetie when she trusted him and had been willing to be with him of her own accord. Maybe the whole party would turn on him as soon as they found out? Maybe they'd just run out and get someone to lock him up until Twilight and Rarity got back from the Capital? Just arrange to send him back to the castle and away from the town forever to keep everyone else safe from all the horrible things he'd done.

Whatever his punishment would be it was too good for him, Spike thought to himself. He was a monster after all.


	8. House Party

_This is a non-profit fanfiction created for entertainment purposes only. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust. This story contains content of an adult nature and is an Alternate Reality take of the character Spike as a human (who I do not own). Please support the official release._

* * *

**Twilight's Treatment Volume 2 - Chapter 8 - House Party**

"I had no idea you were such a good dancer." The boy complimented her. "Had I known that I would have come looking for a dance with you right away." His words were sweet and he was good looking. He'd been giving her a lot of attention since he'd starting talking to her. She only knew him passingly at school but lately she had been admiring him along with a few of the other boys. None of them had noticed it before though. Not until now at least.

"Thank you, I just sort of have a knack for it I guess." He stood closer to her now, she could feel her cheeks flush and wished she wasn't so embarrassed when just talking to him. She was just so happy, finally a boy was giving her the kind of attention she wanted. A boy she liked too. It was almost too perfect to be true. "Are you enjoying the party?" Each word out of her mouth felt clumsy and difficult but she was managing somehow.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool isn't it? Spike's an awesome dude to throw such an awesome party. Want some more punch?"

"S-sure." Taking the cup from the boy she felt their fingers touch and tried not to get too excited over something dumb like finger contact. She had to be cool, like Rainbow Dash. Or else he might not like her and then he might... leave. "Thank you Rain Catcher."

"No problem Scootaloo. Drink up?" She nodded and tossed back the drink along with the boy. It felt funny in her throat, not like any punch she'd ever tasted before. There was an odd after taste that she couldn't identify but it wasn't important. She was sharing a glass with him. She was trying to work up the courage to reach out and hold onto his hand when suddenly some other boy called out to him. "Oh hey there Shot! Hey Scootaloo, Long Shot wants to ask me something. Give me a minute, okay?"

"Okay!" She found herself agreeing way too quickly and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I mean... I'll be fine." His arm came around her shoulders and gave her a quick little half hug against his chest. He smiled at her as he walked away through the crowd, Scootaloo fighting every urge to just... she didn't know what! Explode in a fit of giggles? She had to control herself better. Turning away from where Rain had walked off to she decide to sample some of the finger foods that Spike had laid out on the table for everyone. "Hey, these are pretty good. Spike went all out on this party." She'd have to thank him later for inviting her as things were going great. As she was munching her way through her giddiness another person walked up to the table and stood next to her. "Oh hey Diamond. Are you having a good time?" Scootaloo asked cheerfully, though the look she got in response from Diamond Tiara wasn't what she was expecting. "Are you okay? You look upset."

"So I saw you were making friends with Rain Catcher." Diamond suddenly commented and it left Scootaloo surprised, not realizing anyone had been watching the two of them. Everything was so chaotic here that she wasn't sure how you could keep track of anything. "Having fun with him?"

"Well... yeah I guess. I mean we're just talking." She said and looked over her shoulder to be sure he wasn't near by as well and able to hear this. "Why is there something wrong with that?"

"He's using you." Diamond said coldly.

"Wha... excuse me?" Scootaloo was stunned. Just moments earlier she'd been about as happy as she's ever been and suddenly Diamond had just come up from out of now where and practically slapped her in the face with that statement.

"He's using you. He doesn't care about you. To him you're just a toy or a game to play. He's going to try and take you for everything he can." Carefully and calmly Diamond picked up a cup and filled it with punch, turning to face Scootaloo. "Then once he gets everything he wants he'll leave you." She took a sip of her punch, her eyes level with Scootaloo's own. The purple haired girl wasn't sure just how she should react. In fact she was having a difficult time processing everything she was being told.

"Diamond Tiara, I... this isn't funny." Scootaloo put her drink down and looked at the girl's eyes but there was something about them that was scary. It wasn't like when they were younger and Tiara would say mean things just to tease her. The mocking tone in her voice wasn't present like all those past times.

"It's not meant to be funny. I'm trying to tell you to stay away from him. It's for your own good."

"Well who are you to lecture me?" Scootaloo said challengingly to the other girl feeling a fire growing in her. "So like, what, you see me talking with someone and you're going to just come over here and make sure I don't spend time with them? Are you so lonely here that you want to be sure no one else is having fun too?" Tiara actually hit her cup against the table so hard that it caught the attention of a few people near by. Though the look in her eyes was enough to convince them not to get involved.

"I'm telling you that he's not a good person! Are you too stupid to know when someone's trying to help you?" Scootaloo clenched a fist feeling the need to pop this girl in the face for insulting her like that.

"Who are you to say that about him anyway? He hasn't done anything wrong and you just come over here with your accusations out of the blue?" Tiara crossed her arms and looked down at the ground, she was still clearly angry but there was something else bugging her too.

"I... I just know okay! He's done this before. With other girls..." That was when it all came together for Scootaloo, a smile coming across her face as she figured it all out.

"Now I get it. You're jealous of me." Tiara's head snapped back up and her arms dropped from their crossed position.

"Jealous!? Of you? Why that's ludicrous. Why in the world would I be jealous of you of all people?" Scootaloo really wanted to pop her in the mouth now after that remark, but she knew where to hit that would hurt more.

"Because apparently there are guys that like me a heck of a lot better than they do you. Guys' that think I'm prettier than you. And you can't stand the idea that a boy likes me more, can you?" Diamond Tiara looked furious at Scootaloo for those remarks, her body shaking like she was about to scream some much stronger insults at her before she finally turned away.

"Fine! Just do whatever you want! This is what I get for trying to help people!" Tiara stormed off in a huff, Scootaloo left wondering if she should feel proud for having told off one of her oldest bullies or sad to see her run away like that. She considered following after her but before she knew it there was another person at her side.

"Hey Scoots, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Rain Catcher was with her again and before she knew it Tiara's words had faded away and were replaced with Rain Catcher's. "So did you want to go some place and just... talk for a while?"

"Yeah." Scootaloo said almost automatically. "Yeah I'd like that a lot."

* * *

"Wow... you're a really good... dancer... Silver Spoon." The boy huffed as he leaned on one of the book cases for support after getting off the dance floor. The silver haired girl with the blue rimmed glasses just looked on calmly, smiling to herself.

"You're not as bad as you claimed to be Rumble." She said not near as out of breath as him. "Though if you're going to want to impress Scootaloo you'll need a lot more endurance than that. I thought you worked weather control with your older brother?" Rumble's big brother Thunderlane was quite the athlete and Silver Spoon had to admit a hunk to boot. Though it seemed like Rumble himself had a ways to go before he could compare to him.

"Flying... and weather control... are different than dancing." He stood up now finally catching enough breath. His body happy to finally have stopped moving so quickly with his feet and arms. "You use a lot of different muscles for each. I just hope I can keep up with her too." It was a little weird helping some boy out for another girl. Especially when that other girl wasn't Diamond Tiara. But since things had somewhat evened out between all of them Silver didn't mind being nice to the whole crowd. Actually she was happy to have more friends now and she was hoping Tiara would come around to feeling this way too.

"Just ask her to go easy on you. Scootaloo's nice. Though you better be sure to act cool and don't stumble all over yourself. Girls don't like a guy that's sloppy and can't talk straight." Silver lectured confidently and adjusted her glasses. "Just be fearless, walk right up and ask her for a dance. Simple as that."

"Walk right up.. and ask her. Okay I should be able to manage that." He recited to himself as if he were trying out for an audition. "What if she says no?"

"Then she doesn't want to." Silver said again calm and collected. "Don't be too pushy either. If you try to force it she's not going to want anything to do with you." Rumble was nodding to himself as he took all of this in.

"Okay... I think I can do this. Wow Silver Spoon, you really are smart about all this kind of stuff." Rumble complimented looking at her with admiration. Silver smiled confidently to herself and adjusted her glasses again out of habit.

"Well it's just a woman's intuition I suppose. A girl needs to know how to handle herself around a boy. And boys should know how to behave around a lady." Silver said trying to appear as sophisticated as she could. She was getting a sense of pride from the respect he was paying her.

"I guess that makes sense. But how come you don't have a boyfriend of your own?" That question caught her off guard for a moment and she didn't make eye contact with him, trying to come up with an appropriate response.

"Well I... just haven't found the time for it! What with all the social obligations I have to my friends and my family's outings and my schooling there just hasn't been any room for boys." Silver stated a bit forcefully but keeping her composure enough that Rumble didn't seem to find the statement odd or untrue. "Besides that's also a personal matter."

"Sorry if it upset you." Rumble apologized sensing a bit of dissatisfaction in her voice. "Just you seem really talented and pretty. So I'm amazed you're not going out with anybody." Silver was playing with the end of her braid as a nervous habit now, but she just let the statements slide over and didn't dwell on them.

"Maybe one day. If I can find someone I'm comfortable with." She said out loud but more to herself than in response to Rumble. As Silver Spoon dwelt on the complications of her own heart she noticed a familiar face of one of the only people she was ever truly comfortable with. That face currently looked furious and that set off the warning alarms in her mind. "Oh goodness, here we go." Silver said getting ready to run.

"Everything okay?" Rumble asked concerned but Silver was already in motion.

"I have to go alright, go find Scootaloo now and stop putting it off." She winked teasingly at him and Rumble looked even more lost and embarrassed than before but Silver Spoon didn't have time to consider that. Wading through everyone she eventually caught up with Diamond Tiara in the middle of the library and grabbed her wrist. "Tiara!" When the girl turned her head she had a look in her eyes like she'd been hurt, something that Silver rarely saw in the girl and made her worried instantly. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Tiara said and pulled her hand away from Silver's in a hard yank. Though she realized right away she'd basically just snapped at her best friend and crossed her arms together. "I'm sorry I'm sorry! I just... I'm mad." Tiara said not making eye contact and Silver got worried.

"Okay Diamond, tell me what happened and I'll kick the ass of whoever did this to you." Silver said and placed both of her hands on Tiara's shoulders. The girl looked up still in a mixture of anger and hurt and then looked away again.

"Why not ask Scootaloo what happened? Maybe she'll listen to you. I know she wont listen to me."

"Wait, what did Scootaloo do?" Silver was surprised to hear that they'd fight... well okay that wasn't true. If any of them were going to fight it would probably have been the two biggest firecrackers amongst all of them. But here at the party at least she'd hoped they'd get along.

"Who cares about her anyway? Or that big jerk." Diamond gripped her arms with her hands as she held them crossed together and sighed. "I just need a second alone. Sorry Silver... I'll be back." Tiara turned away again and started heading to the farther side of the library where there were less people gathered. Silver Spoon watched her friend go and sighed, feeling disappointed in herself. It was one of the few times where Tiara hadn't confided in her when something was a problem. Feeling depressed now too Silver Spoon wandered back into the crowd.

* * *

"Y'know it ain't all that often ah come in here." Applebloom commented looking around the library. "Usually if ah wanna book ah just ask Sis or it's provided by Ms. Cheerilee. Never thought the ole' library could hold so many folks."

"I come in here a lot with my mom to check out books so I wasn't surprised. I just didn't think there'd be so many people." Dinky added feeling a bit crowded with how many teenagers were around them. The present company made it bearable though. Applebloom along with Snails and Ruby Pinch were all off to one side just having a conversation over all the sound as best they could. The chatter of the library and the music playing didn't make it the easiest though.

"Well we invited just about everyone." Snails calmly explained and he got curious looks from all the girls.

"Now hold on fer just a sec." Applebloom spoke up. "Why is it that ya'll were inviting people over? Ain't this Spike's shindig?"

"I guess so. It's his house." The even toned and calm response seemed to annoy Applebloom as Snails gave it. "But it was pretty much Snips' idea. I just went along with it."

"And here I thought Spike was the party animal. That's a disappointment, he's not that bad looking over all." Ruby said and getting a few odd glances from her friends with the last part of that comment. "Guess he is a goody goody. So why rope him into throwing a party in the first place if it was your guys' idea?"

"Well how many people do you think would show up to a party Snips and I were throwing?" The girls didn't need long to think about it to realize that yes, the would most likely never show up to a party hosted by the school nerds. Even Dinky was looking away as to avoid having to acknowledge this question. "Ya don't have to say it. We already know. That's why Spike was nice enough to help us out."

"Golly, ah never considered that Spike might not actually be enjoying this." Applebloom suddenly seemed bothered by the idea of being here at all. "Ah wonder where he skittered off tah anyway?" As she began searching around the quartet was approached by a shorter member of their gang, his arms filled to the brim with cups.

"Hey guys, got the drinks!" Snips announced as he began passing them around to everyone. "How's everyone feeling? Enjoying the party?" Snips seemed in pretty good spirits despite how much he was being run ragged around here helping Spike with every little emergency that was popping up.

"I like it." Dinky said with an innocent smile. "You and Spike and Snails did a really good job inviting all of your friends over. I bet everyone will be really appreciative of you." Snails seemed to get embarrassed at the compliment and looked away from the blond girl, swishing his cup around in his hand.

"Well geez... it wasn't really anything special. I just passed out the invites. It's Spike's party." Snips admitted but Applebloom was grinning cleverly.

"Word is ya'll are the real host 'round here." The country girl explained. "Snails told us how Spike was working with ya'll tah host this here hootananie. So ya'll should feel proud of yerselves. In fact how's 'bout a toast?" Everyone seemed to go in for the idea, all except Ruby who rolled her eyes but joined them anyway. The group of friends touched their plastic cups together and then took a long drink. Then there was a long pause afterwards. "...say. This punch has a kick tah it."

"It tastes kind of weird." Dinky admitted. "I guess it's not bad. Isn't it just fruit punch though?" Ruby Pinch raised an eyebrow and took another drink of her glass. Then a knowing smile crossed her face. "Well... guess Spike's more of a party animal than I gave him credit for."

"What's that supposed tah mean?" Applebloom asked suspiciously and Ruby didn't hesitate to take another drink. Snails was giving Snips a questioning look as well but the boy was doing everything he could to avoid making eye contact.

"Nothing." Ruby said quickly with amusement in her voice. "I guess this is his special mix. Spiked Punch I'd call it." The other girls didn't seem to get it but the boys knew right away what she was referring to.

"Maybe ah outta ask him what he put in this here mix a his?" Applebloom said eying her drink suspiciously. "Where the heck is he anyway?"

"Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara have been gone for a while too." Dinky added looking around now along with Applebloom. "I don't know where they are."

"I saw them." Snips interjected, glad to get the conversation off of the punch and onto other people. "They were on the other side of the library. Scootaloo was with them too, I think she was talking with that guy Rain Catcher." Snails and Ruby gave each other a glance at that name.

"That's trouble." Snails suddenly said which caught everyone by surprise as outbursts weren't his normal style.

"Why would that be trouble? Isn't Rain Catcher the team captain at school?" Dinky asked and Snails and Ruby shared another glance between each other. "It's really weird when you two do that." She commented and that actually made the lanky boy and the pink haired girl look embarrassed.

"There's nothing weird about it." Ruby corrected and averted her gaze from everyone now sounding upset. "No one asked you."

"I didn't mean anything by it." Dinky apologized sad but confused as to how she'd offended the girl in the first place. "I'm sorry Ruby. Is something going on with...?"

"It's Diamond Tiara." Snails suddenly spoke up, pointing over to the girl in the crown as she was pushing her way through the crowd over to a less occupied corner of the party. She had a face that suggested she wasn't enjoying herself in the least and everyone felt a heavy cloud over them knowing what that could mean. "She's in a bad mood."

"Aww haybales. She was all rustled up comin' over here in tha first place. Wonderin' why she even bothered." Applebloom sighed. "Where's Silver Spoon when ya need her?"

"Right here." The silver haired girl announced walking up to the group, though she didn't look very happy either.

"Hi Silver." Dinky waved to the girl and Silver couldn't help but smile and wave back. "Is Tiara okay? She looks really upset."

"She's just got in a fight with Scootaloo I guess. I think it was over some guy." Applebloom let out a tired sigh and Snails gave a glance Ruby's way but she wasn't returning it this time after getting noticed previously. "I tried talking to her but she didn't want to speak to me about it at all. I think she might feel... I don't know. I guess isolated."

"How's that?" Snips asked genuinely. "We're surrounded wall to wall by people. I haven't found a single place in here that doesn't have someone in it."

"Not in the literal sense." Silver said a bit haughty in Snips direction, earning her a glare from the shorter boy. "I mean she just isn't getting along with people very well. She's trying though, I can tell. Otherwise we would have all heard that fight when it started."

"Maybe someone should go talk to her." Snails suggested and everyone looked around the group trying to figure out who the best candidate was with Silver Spoon out of the running. Applebloom sighed figuring it was going to be her anyway."

"Well shucks, guess ah can take a minute tah-"

"Applebloom?" The male voice that approached from behind her nearly made the girl leap out of her shorts.

"Spike!? Where the heck have ya been?" There was something noticeably wrong with the dragon-blooded boy. Earlier he'd looked a little annoyed by all the activity in his home but he at least seemed lively and happy to see his friends. But now it was as if all the color had been washed out of his skin. His eyes even seemed dimmed in an odd way as if they couldn't reflect any of the energy behind them.

"I was upstairs... with Sweetie Belle." Everyone looked amongst each other when they heard that.

"Wait, Sweetie's here? Ah didn't even see her come in tha door."

"Yeah, she is. Um... listen, she's upstairs right now. In the bathroom. In the bedroom." There were confused expressions all around over this information and no one seemed to know what to make of it. "She's asking if you'd come up there."

"Oh golly, ah hope she's feelin' all right. It's just upstairs?" Spike nodded quietly, just adding to the confusion of the situation. "Alrighty then, ah'll head right up." Applebloom handed her cup off to Spike and dutifully ran towards the stairs to check on her friend. Spike just stood on as the red head passed by him, not saying anything and bringing an awkward silence to everyone. Ruby was staring at Spike intently and he didn't appreciate it.

"Something wrong?" Spike asked annoyed.

"Nothing. Nice punch by the way, glad you made use of my gift." Spike cocked his head as if he had no idea what she was talking about. Though that got a reaction out of Snips quickly.

"Say uh, I'll go talk to Tiara!" The chubby boy offered and that brought everyone's attention to him unintentionally. "She's still upset right?" Silver looked like she didn't have much faith in the man that had signed up for the job.

"Are you sure?" The bespectacled girl asked. "I mean Diamond can be a little difficult to get through. She might just tell you to get lost... only not near as politely." Snips shrugged.

"Well then it wont cause anymore harm either, huh?" Downing his drink in one gulp and turning on his heels Snips exited the group quickly to head towards the fuming young woman who was occupying a lone corner by herself.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Silver sighed.

"You know I think I'll go check on Sweetie Belle too." Ruby suddenly stated getting a surprised look from Snails and a concerned look from Spike. "After all she might need help from more than one person while she's up there. Anyone else coming?" No one spoke up, but Snails let out a breath, downed his cup of punch in a single slam as well and turned to follow her. The remaining trio watched on as they walked off, Snails dutifully following behind Ruby as they went up the stairs.

"What's up with those two?" Silver suddenly asked adjusting her glasses. "It seems like he's responding to every little thing she says."

"Maybe they're dating?" Dinky offered simply.

"What? I couldn't even imagine Ruby going out with someone like Snails. Considering her... reputation I couldn't expect him to possibly be able to keep her interest." Silver analyzed and felt confident in her assessment. "Maybe he's just hoping to get somewhere with her considering some of the rumors I've heard at school."

"Opposites do tend to attract. Besides maybe she finds tall guys sexy? Or maybe he's just really well endowed?" Silver and Spike were left speechless after the oddly innocent way Dinky had offered her suggestions to why a relationship between a nerd and the supposed school harlot could work out. "Oh Spike did you put that bottle of alcohol in the punch? It tastes kind of funny." Spike had to shake his head quickly to recover from the second impact that the pretty blond girl had hit him with?

"Wait, what!?" Spike tasted the punch from the cup Apple Bloom had given him and realization came over his expression. "That little... he dumped it in the punch bowl!"

"So the punch has been spiked?" Silver asked and Spike gave her the most sickening expression over the unintentional pun. "Oh Celestia... Diamond drank about three glasses of that already."

* * *

Diamond Tiara leaned against the wall of one of the few places in the library that didn't have a bookshelf on it. She was furious and more than a little hurt over her conversation with Scootaloo about Rain Catcher. It wasn't just that she'd been so stubborn as to not listen to Tiara when she tried to warn her. But she'd been so hurtful about it as well. Diamond had been trying so hard lately to get along with people besides Silver Spoon but no one seemed to understand her. Every conversation and interaction just rubbed her the wrong way and when she wanted to explode she had to hold it all in. Why did everyone have to be so stupid!? Even when she went out of her way to help someone they just treated her with spite. Maybe she should go over there and give Scootaloo a piece of her mind? Sure she'd probably start a fight but at least she'd avoid having to go through anything like...

"Hey Diamond." A voice spoke up and Tiara looked over to see the portly boy before her, holding two cups in his hand. "I brought you some punch. I thought you might like some." The high society girl looked at the glass she was being offered. At first her instincts told her to slap it out of his hands. Who was he to think he could even approach someone like her? But... she'd promised her daddy and Silver that she'd try to be nicer. He was being the kindest one to her so far at this party too. So without a word she accepted the glass and continued to stare blankly out a nearby window instead of making eye contact.

Annoyingly he didn't go away after she had taken the glass from him. Just standing there nearby as if he actually had some business with her. Diamond tried to ignore him but it was just too difficult to act like he wasn't right there and occupying her space and breathing the same air as her and geez would he just go away!? "Can I help you?" Diamond finally asked.

"Well um... you looked kind of lonely over here. So thought I'd see how you were doing."

"Lucky me." Diamond responded, grumbling to herself. She looked over at the boy again. "You're Snips right?"

"That's right. We're in the same class together. My father runs the barber shop in town." Snips replied sounding hopeful. Tiara was still a bit indifferent though to the whole conversation.

"Oh yeah, daddy goes there often to get his hair done." Diamond took a sip of her punch and went back to ignoring him. He didn't seem to notice the intention though.

"So... I'd heard you and Scootaloo had an argument?" Diamond felt herself flare up a bit internally and tried to keep it under wraps.

"So she's going around telling everyone about how horrible I am, is she?" Her grip around her plastic cup increased and made a small noise as it dented in on itself. Diamond tried to ignore that and regain her composure.

"Actually Silver Spoon mentioned it to her friends. I haven't heard anything from Scootaloo talking about it." Well... maybe she wasn't bragging about how she'd humiliated her publicly after all Diamond tried to do was help her. That didn't mean she wasn't still over there gloating over it. "What was it about?"

"You wouldn't understand." Tiara said in a huff and turned back towards the window. "It's complicated."

"Well... I don't know about that. I mean sure I'm not as popular as you but I'm not in the dark about what goes on with everyone." Diamond didn't turn towards him but didn't feel the need to tell him off either. It was odd that she didn't want to snap at him. "Why don't you try me? I wont blab about it to everyone. The only one I ever talk to is Snails really and he doesn't need to hear about it." Why was this little nerd so persistent? All logical faculties in Diamond's head told her to distance herself from the tubby boy for fear of her reputation suffering. But... she had just snapped at her only real friend in this whole place. It would be nice to have someone to talk to.

"She yelled at me when I tried to help her." Diamond admitted and Snips listened closely and quietly. "I was trying to warn her about him and she didn't listen to me."

"About who?"

"Rain Catcher." Diamond said with a little bit of disdain in her voice. Snips grumbled as well at the name and took a sip of his drink. "You know him?"

"Yeah, of course. Guy likes to push around anyone smaller than him." Snips said sounding like he was holding back a lot of upset emotions himself. "He always acts like he's just messing around or it's not a big deal and he's still your friend. But you know... he's just laughing at you when your back is turned."

"Yeah." Tiara said sympathetically. "That's what I tried to tell Scootaloo but she just... she just wouldn't listen to me." Tiara said holding her cup close as if it would comfort her. "Then she said that I couldn't handle some guy liking her more than me and it's just... that's not it at all, you know? I just wanted to help someone and I thought that if I did then... I don't know. We'd be friends? Real friends." Tiara looked down sad. "Snips, am I a bad person?"

"You're asking me?" Snips sounded surprised and Tiara looked at him seriously.

"I need to know because I'm trying to be different and everything is just turning out wrong. It's like everyone thinks I'm horrible and no one wants to talk to me but I don't want things to be that way." She put both hands around her cup now, she didn't know why she was gushing out to some guy that she normally would never associate herself with. But she wanted to talk to someone. Anyone. "So am I?" Snips emptied his drink in one gulp and took a breath like he was steadying himself which didn't make Tiara feel any better.

"Well... you used to be real mean. Like really mean, you know?" Tiara looked down at the ground. "I've seen you say and do some really hurtful stuff. Mostly to Scootaloo and her friends but sometimes Snails and me too. You probably don't remember any of that though."

"I do." Diamond admitted. "I got Silver Spoon to make fun of you when we were going to sell cookies around town to raise money for the school. I accused you of eating them all up before they'd even leave your house." She tapped her cup with her finger feeling a twinge of shame. "I um... I'm sorry about that. It was mean. It probably doesn't mean much to you to hear it now though."

"It means more than you think." Snips said and that got her to look up again. "I wont admit that I know a lot Tiara. I mean... look at me. I'm not the guy people talk to or share stuff with often, you know? I'm not in the loop." Tiara didn't want to say that out loud after they'd been talking like this but she knew just as well as he. He was a nerd and she was the rich, popular girl. These two didn't mix and one was clearly on the bottom of the social food chain while the other was at the top. "But you're obviously trying and I think you shouldn't quit. Silver Spoon was really worried about you and so was Applebloom. In fact she was going to come over here first but I guess Sweetie Belle needed help. So you got stuck with me." Snips said it as a joking apology.

"Wait, Sweetie is here too? I didn't even see her come in."

"Yeah I guess she met up with Spike or something. He said she was upstairs in his bedroom. I guess she got sick? He didn't really explain much about it." That got Diamond's attention quickly, cutting through the annoying haze that had been effecting most of her judgement and emotions tonight.

"Spike had her upstairs in his room with her?" Snips was surprised by her sudden attentiveness and just nodded, Diamond getting a more intense look. "Oh that fire breathing rat, thinks I don't know what he's up to after last time? Where the heck is he? I'm not having anyone else getting taken advantage of tonight." Snips was completely confused now but did as she asked.

"Well he was right over-"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" There was a sudden chanting over the sound of the normal noises of the party and music from a group of the party goers opposite of where Snips and Tiara were standing. It stopped their conversation cold and there was a shout of "what's going on" in the crowed that Snips was sure belonged to Spike but he couldn't tell with how loud it was.

"That's where I left Scootaloo." Diamond said and started pushing her way through the crowd.

* * *

The dark haired boy had been working up his courage for a while now. The task was simple in its execution; just ask Scootaloo if she'd like to have a dance. Nothing more and nothing less. Approach her, tell her you'd like to have a dance with her and maybe strike up a conversation afterwards. Rumble had gotten himself psyched for this moment but there was one obstacle in the way that was going to prove to be a lot more difficult than he expected; Rain Catcher.

It would figure wouldn't it? The prettiest and coolest girl in class and rather than be satisfied with the girls he'd been with before he was moving in on her. The only one that Rumble was interested in himself. They were over by the staircase just standing and talking. Scootaloo looked like she was enjoying herself and it was killing him just how much she smiled at Rain Catcher whenever they looked at each other. Why couldn't that have been himself? Why shouldn't it be himself? In fact who's to say Rumble wasn't better than that big jerk? Sure he was the team captain at school but what did that matter? Rumble took another drink of the odd tasting punch and set the cup aside on a book shelf. He was gonna do it.

As Rumble got closer he saw that Rain Catcher had an arm around Scootaloo, like he was claiming her or something. Well that only fueled Rumble's cause to free her from this horrible person before he made her do something she'd regret. He could just see how appreciative she was going to be after this. Walking up to them Rumble stood in front of the two while they were talking quietly to each other. Practically whispering into her ear. After standing there for a moment Rumble cleared his throat and they looked up at him, Rain Catcher smirking.

"Well if it isn't Rumble. What you need man?" Look at him acting all friendly, the jerk. Who did he think he was that he could talk to him like that? They weren't friends. Ignoring him Rumble looked right to Scootaloo who seemed really confused by the boy's sudden appearance.

"Scootaloo." Rumble said trying to sound as confident as possible. "Would you like to dance with me?" Scootaloo's eyes lit up in surprise seeing this boy approach her. Rain Catcher actually laughed a little and stopped himself before it became too apparent. The purple haired girl looked at Rain and then back to Rumble with uncertainty.

"Well... um..." The girl was unsure suddenly on what to do, though someone made the choice for her.

"Okay, listen up." Rain Catcher removed his arm from around Scootaloo's shoulders and stood forward to face Rumble, but he wasn't backing down. "We're kind of in the middle of something here, bro. So if you just find someone else to go ask to have a little dance with I'll just act like everything's cool, alright?" Rain was taller than Rumble but the darker haired boy still held his ground.

"I didn't ask you." He said to Rain Catcher. "I asked Scootaloo. I'll respect any answer she gives me. But I'm not taking it from you." Rain's smile dropped when Rumble actually stood up to him and he didn't look at all pleased with Rumble's answer. Rumble turned to face Scootaloo again. "Well? Would you like to dance with me?" Scootaloo looked between the two boys, still reeling from the attention she was getting.

"I... I guess that..."

"Hold up a sec, Scoots." Rain Catcher put his hand up to cut her off and looked down at Rumble again. "I don't think you understand here. You're interrupting our conversation, okay? You're butting in right now. What makes you think I'm gonna just sit back and take that?" His voice was getting more aggressive and his posture equally so. Although Scootaloo herself didn't like being butted in on when she was talking.

"Rain it's okay. I can talk for myself, alright?"

"Who are you to make decisions for her?" Rumble suddenly said in challenge to Rain Catcher and both boys were getting serious. "Must be a nice relationship you're planning huh? Already bossing her around."

"Wait a second, who said anything about-" Scootaloo tried to question but they weren't even looking at her now.

"You are walking a thin line you little punk." Rain Catcher said and leaned down to look him in the eye. "Now why don't you go take a walk somewhere before I remember how weak you are on the field and knock you on your ass here too?" The situation was getting tense enough between both boys that other people around them were starting to take notice. Scootaloo felt trapped in a situation that she didn't know how it got out of control so fast. Though she had an idea who was probably the one that could cause the most damage of the two and responded appropriately.

"Okay Rain Catcher, you should just calm down for a second? Everyone's getting a little tensed up right now."

"Why don't you sit down." Rumble suddenly said. "You can wait it out while we head out to the dance floor real quick. Maybe get yourself back under control." Rumble actually grinned at that statement and it was enough that Rain Catcher was being tired of having this guy talk down to him. It surprised all three people when he suddenly shoved Rumble away from him, causing the boy to stumble backwards into two girls who were standing nearby. They pushed him back up onto his feet and soon all three realized everyone near by had their eyes on the scene going on before them. Rain Catcher took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Just walk away." He said to Rumble seriously. "Just walk man, I'll forget all about it. You don't want what's coming next." Scootaloo's eyes went wide as it was sinking in that there were suddenly two guys about to fight over her. She didn't know if she should be excited or frightened but everything seemed to stand still despite the people around them. In that tense moment Rumble made the next move, and gave Rain a hard shove right back. He only stumbled about a step but it was enough to entice him to retaliate with another small push.

"That's all you got huh?" Rumble said and tried to shove Rain Catcher harder but he efforts were being deflected by the taller boy's longer arms. Somewhere in Rumble's desperate struggle to try and demean his antagonist and Rain Catcher's attempt to not lose face in front of a whole crowd there was a sudden loud clapping noise as Rain Catcher slapped Rumble across the face. Hard enough that his head swung with the hit.

Scootaloo shuddered but froze up again as both boys stopped their fighting for an instant. "What I tell you!?" Rain Catcher said forcefully. "If you don't get out of here now you're not walking away." His words sounded serious, but not as serious as Rumble's fist as it came around to punch Rain Catcher in the face. That got everyone going.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd was chanting now, all except Scootaloo who was standing aside and had no idea what to do in this situation. Rain Catcher touched his lip and saw a bit of blood on his finger afterwards, not much but enough he could taste it. After that he went after Rumble and the dark haired boy responded by lunging back at him. There was a futile struggle as they gripped onto each others' collars, trying to get around the arms of the other with a very sloppy, school yard fighting. There was a loud cry of a male voice in the background of "what's going on" but Rumble didn't have time to think about it. He was trying to make sure he didn't get his nose broken from one of those longer arms getting lose and bringing a fist to his face. People were pushing back and forth to get a closer look at the fight. Some seemed to want to try and stop it while others kept them out to let it carry on. With his adrenaline pumping Rumble didn't have much time to consider the actions of anyone else around him. Rain Catcher got lucky and broke his arms free from Rumble's grip.

Grabbing Rumble's shoulders, Rain Catcher threw him backwards making the boy stumble onto his heels. Some people in the crowd caught him and pushed him back. He thought he saw Scootaloo pleading for them to stop but it was far too late for that now. As he was forced back into the fight he could see Rain bringing a fist back to connect to his face. All he could think of in those few seconds was just how ugly he was going to look with a busted up face. There was a swing and a thud as the fist hit hard against flesh. But Rumble felt fine. Opening his eyes he felt a hand on his chest that didn't belong to Rain Catcher, someone had stepped in to stop the fight. They had taken his punch for him. There was only one person he could think of that would have been close enough.

"Scoota-" he stopped mid word seeing the body before him. It wasn't Scootaloo at all that had jumped in; it was Spike. And Rain Catcher had just punched the dragon-blooded party host right in the face.

* * *

Spike had to consider just how well he'd predicted tonight into becoming something he had never wanted to be a part of. Just as he'd foreseen the party had gotten out of control nearly right away. The library was a huge mess and it was just getting worse with everyone's habits of leaving their cups and plates all over the place. Thankfully he'd been wrong about something getting broken (hopefully) as they'd saved Twilight's divination crystal ball. But as all the pieces were falling into place now he was onto the main event as the punch had been so ironically spiked and a fight had broken out between two idiots.

When the chanting for a fight had started Spike had been doing his best to avoid questions from both Dinky and Silver. They were worried about Sweetie and rightfully so but what could he say? He didn't want to tell them what he'd done but he didn't want to lie either. So it left him just dodging questions or outright not answering at all and making both girls even more worried. Frankly the idea of a fist fight was welcome in comparison to the questions being hurled his way. Crying out "what's going on" over the crowd's chanting Spike pushed his way through everyone to get to the center of the action.

Some taller boy and a shorter one were at each others' throats. He thought they looked familiar but he didn't have much time to dwell on it. Instead pushing his way past everyone to try and break it up. When he finally got his hands on them the taller boy had pushed the shorter one away and the crowd was pushing him right back (thanks a lot, jerks). This was an opening though as Spike wedged his way in between them to stop them from colliding into another mess of arms gripping onto shirts. His palm hit against the dark haired boy's chest and he realized suddenly that this was the kid that had arrived with Snails. Least Spike knew who to dump him with once he got this stopped. As he turned to be sure to keep the other boy apart as well Spike was suddenly met with a fist to his face in a solid hit.

It hurt. Even with how tough his skin was a solid impact while he wasn't ready for it still stung a lot. Though that wasn't really what got to him. It was the fact someone had punched him at all. Someone wanted a fight with him. Funny enough, right at this moment, he wanted that too.

The taller boy pulled his hand away from Spike's face and backed up when he saw he'd punched someone other than who his intended target was. "Oh man! Oh Spike, man are you hurt!? I'm so sorry bro, I didn't mean it." Rain Catcher was apologizing rapidly but Spike wasn't really listening. Actually the voices were drowning out around him and he took his hand off the other boy's chest, turning to face Rain Catcher.

"So... you want to fight?" Spike asked and looked at the other boy. His face didn't hurt much anymore, the pain just washed away. Actually he didn't feel that bad at all. He felt better! Like all of his problems were suddenly rolled up in a tiny ball that he'd put in his fist and he could just let it all out with one swing. It was the best he'd felt all night.

"No. Spike, listen man, it was an accident. I'm sorry, we're still cool right?" Oh they so were not cool. Not by a long shot.

"Spike, your eyes." Scootaloo said quietly and Spike glanced at her for only a moment, turning his attention right back to the punching bag he could let out all his aggression on.

"Sure. We'll be 'cool'. Just as soon as I take care of something." His feet felt heavy but powerful as he approached Rain Catcher and prepared to slam the boy's head right against the wall he was standing by.

"Spike!" A girl's voice suddenly cried out and a hand grabbed Spike by the shoulder and forced him to turn around. The red headed farm girl was looking him dead in the eyes and she looked mad. "What in tarnation is goin' on 'round here!?"

"Applebloom." She was upset but he didn't know why and furthermore didn't care in the least. "Move, I gotta..." He tried to turn away from her but in a surprising show of strength she turned him back to face her.

"Ya'll ain't gotta do nuthin' but talk tah me! Ah just got back from checkin' on Sweetie." That got his attention as he suddenly felt his body lock up and his anger turn into icy cold fear. She leaned in and said the next part quietly. "Ya'll stop this now an yer commin' with me, ya hear?" Spike stopped trying to pull at her grip and looked down at her, letting out a sigh and nodding. "Good." She turned and pointed at Rain Catcher. "You, skedaddle. Go, git." Rain Catcher looked a bit relieved to not suddenly be in a new fight with a lot tougher opponent. But he wasn't fond of having the farm girl talk down to him like some kind of child.

"Hey, I'm not the one that started all this. It was an accident." He tried to argue further but Diamond Tiara came out of the crowd and grabbed his arm.

"For Celestia's sake just shut up you idiot." The girl in the crown pulled him aside and away from Spike just to get some distance. Dinky and Silver Spoon had expertly made a move to do the same with Rumble and keep him away from the other two boys. Spike watched as everyone was keeping their distance from him and Applebloom and she pulled him another direction to keep all the territorial boys apart.

"All right, ya'll just wait fer a second and calm down. Ah'll be back for ya." Spike nodded and the farm girl watched him for a moment before turning to go do whatever it was she felt she needed to. Spike put his hands to his fore head and rubbed, letting out a breath and letting himself settle. He'd been so angry. He was going to seriously hurt that guy, someone he hadn't ever met before and who didn't even want to start a fight with him in the first place. Spike had seriously considered harming him as severely as he could and he hadn't felt bad about it at all. What was wrong with him? As he took his head from his forehead he noticed something odd about his fingers.

"Spike?" Looking up Spike made eye contact with the purple haired girl this fight had all been about in the beginning. Seeing her made him try to hide his hands so she wouldn't be able to spot their sudden problem. "Spike, are you okay?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine." Spike lied and tried not to make eye contact. "My face doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Oh, that's good. But I was actually asking about something else." Spike looked up at her again and she sighed a breath of relief. "Thank goodness, they're back to normal."

"What are?" Spike reached up and felt around his face, wondering if maybe that punch had done more damage than he thought and messed up his nose or ears or something.

"Your eyes. After Rain Catcher punched you they were glowing. But your hands..." Spike realized he'd just forgotten that he was trying to hide those from her and revealed the pointed claws on the ends of his fingers that had grown from his finger nails. "Your teeth look sharper too. Are you okay Spike?" Scootaloo watched him with concern and Spike sighed, not sure how to respond to that.

"I don't know." He said looking down at the floor. "This was all a mistake. I never should have had this party. I'm doing everything so wrong lately. I just can't seem to... I mean I just don't know what I'm feeling. I don't know how to deal with what I'm feeling. I'm sorry Scootaloo. I'm not a good person."

"That's not true." Scootaloo said in protest. "You're a great person. You've always been a good friend to everyone and you were nice enough to throw a party for everybody and... and... you walked me home that night. And the holding the hoop thing with Rainbow Dash and the fire and... all that stuff." Scootaloo was doing her best but expressing emotions wasn't her strongest suit either. Funny enough it made Spike feel a little bit better regardless. "I'm glad you're my friend."

"You might not be after tonight." Spike said.

"Oh please, how much worse can things get?" Spike would look back on this moment as the one where he realized you're not supposed to tempt fate. As if one cue one voice at the front of the library suddenly cut above all the other noise and everyone heard them with perfect clarity as they said the dreaded name.

"Ms. Cheerilee!" Funny enough the music stopped at the mention of her name. Whoever had been by the record player must have turned it off as soon as her name was uttered and it just seemed so fitting for the moment. It was too bad Spike was too terrified to laugh. Everyone made room as the pink haired school teacher walked into the library and looked around. Snips and Snails had been right; she was really pretty and a low cut shirt made her that much more attractive. Too bad there wasn't time to admire it.

The school teacher looked around the library as if she were recording everyone's faces. No one dared speak. Almost casually she walked over the the punch bowl and without a word poured herself a cup, tasting it and filling Spike with that much more dread. He was doomed. As she set the cup down Cheerilee turned towards the crowd. "So... is everyone having a good time?" No one said anything. "Really? That's too bad. It seemed like everyone was having a good time. Every single one of you who's faces I recognize from my class." There was a low mumble and some kids were trying to duck out of sight in hopes she may not have seen them. "Staying out late, throwing a party in the library while Ms. Sparkle is away on business and drinking alcohol. I am very upset with all of you."

The crowd of kids was a mix of reactions but the most common was dread at having been caught in this situation. Now that they'd been seen there wasn't any way out. "I don't want to hear excuses. I know for a fact Twilight Sparkle left, I spoke with the Cakes to be sure this wasn't a party Pinkie Pie had thrown when I saw two students who should not have been out this late come into the library. So what I want to know right now from everyone is who set up this party?" The school teacher crossed her arms under her chest and looked out amongst the see of teenagers. Waiting for someone to sacrifice one of their own in hopes of getting out of punishment. She tapped her fingers looking around and becoming impatient. Spike decided it was time to face the music. Maybe if he confessed to everything he'd done at once they would go easy on him before Sweetie and Apple Bloom got to her.

"I did it." The voice spoke up, but it surprised Spike since it wasn't his own. Out of the crowd stepped the short, portly Snips before Ms. Cheerilee. "I did it. I'm the one that set up the party." Spike stared awe struck as the boy walked forward to take the punishment that belonged to him.

"Snips?" Ms. Cheerilee asked looking just as surprised as anyone else. "You did this?" No, this was all wrong.

"Wait, no. I'm-" Spike tried to say but suddenly Diamond Tiara was before him. Before he could react she shoved him hard onto the floor on his butt. Scootaloo was still near by and looked at the situation like it was crazy as Tiara leaned down and put a blanket around Spike. "What the...? Diamond what are you doing?"

"Stay down and shut up." Tiara said and dropped a lamp shad on top of Spike's head. Making him look like a very misshapen night stand. As if someone had put a lamp on a bean bag. "Help me keep him out of sight." Tiara then grabbed Scootaloo and pulled her in front of Spike as well, essentially disguising him and blocking him out of sight from Cheerilee. Spike had no idea what was happening and was still recovering from all the other events from tonight to be able to put up an argument.

Snips was still before Cheerilee now, confessing to everything. "Yes... it was me. I'm the one that organized the party. I got everyone to come here tonight. I'm even the one that put the alcohol in the punch." Cheerilee was watching carefully with the skill of a woman who's dealt with kid's lying and fabrications as a career.

"How did you get into the library with Ms. Sparkle out of town?"

"I took the key from Spike. I don't think he even knows I used it to get in here for this party. I told him it was going to be to borrow some books. I think he left with Twilight Sparkle when she left too." Snips confessed carefully and sadly, the school teacher watching him the whole time. After a moment she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm surprised at you Snips. Really surprised and really disappointed. I'll have to have a talk with your father later and Ms. Sparkle when she returns."

"Wait!" Snips suddenly said. "Ms. Cheerilee please don't tell Ms. Sparkle. I don't want Spike to get in trouble for what I did." This was insanity. Why was Snips confessing for all of this when it was just as much Spike's own fault? Where the heck was Snails to stop him when he needed to? "Everyone will take all of their trash out with them and be sure the place is clean as we leave, right guys?" Snips turned to the crowd and everyone looked amongst each other. Though they all nodded their heads, not wanting to say anything that would upset Cheerilee further. Cheerilee thought it over carefully and looked around at everyone.

"Fine." She finally said with an upset tone. "I want this place spotless before everyone leaves. Take all your trash out to the dumpster and don't leave a single thing behind. And Snips, I'll still be talking to your father about this." Snips nodded and started to pick up the closest trash he could on the table. Soon the room was alive with the sound of bustling activity as everyone was frantically trying to clean up the mess of a full night's partying. As everyone started moving about Spike heard Tiara's voice as she leaned down next to him.

"Don't you come out till everyone's gone. I don't want you screwing this up like a dumb animal." He had no idea what she was talking about but he decided to take her advice and stayed perfectly still. Scootaloo also leaned down to tell him a quick good bye as he heard feet move all about the library and heading out the door. Everyone must have worked crazy efficient because it didn't seem to take long to get everyone outside. Cheerilee must have really known how to crack the whip when she needed to. Despite how quick it had been time felt like it was passing painfully slow before finally there were only a few foot steps and voices left. Soon after Spike heard the door to the library shut and he waited for a while to be sure no one was around. Turns out he still wasn't alone.

"Spike?" A female voice called out. "Spike, where are ya? Spike?"

"Applebloom?" The girl let out a little startled shout as the lumpy night stand called out to her and the lamp shade was taken off of his head by the farm girl.

"What the land sakes are you doing down there?" Spike took off the blanket and stood up, stretching out his back after being forced to squat there for so long.

"Diamond Tiara dressed me up like that. I don't know why." He really didn't but it must have had something to do with keeping him out of trouble while Snips took the blame. Why would she care about keeping him out of trouble though? Or going along with a plan Snips wanted to do? "Is everyone gone?"

"Guess so. Ah don't think Ms. Cheerilee saw me. Good thing too, ah bet Applejack woulda whooped me good if she found out ah'd been drinking alcohol. Ah still can't believe Snips did that."

"Yeah... wonder who gave him the idea to." Spike knew who must have done that. Although that hadn't been what Spike had meant when he had told the boy to take care of the bottle. "Listen about Sweetie Belle."

"No, ya'll listen. What in tarnation were ya thinkin' of!?" Applebloom suddenly laid into him and Spike did nothing to resist. This was just a taste of what he deserved. "Pressuring a girl like that when ya know she couldn't handle it."

"I'm sorry I just... I haven't been thinking straight." What now you were going to make up excuses Spike? Be a man for once in your life and face what you've done. "I'm so sorry."

"Well... Ah guess ah can forgive ya."

"Wait... what?" Spike asked completely surprised.

"Well yeah. Ah can understand wantin' all yer friends tah come over tah yer big fancy party. But askin' a girl tah show up when she's feelin' ill ain't very gentleman like, y'know." Spike stared blankly at the red head as he tried to process what she was saying.

"What?"

"Now don't play dumb. Ah know ya'll wanna show off in front a all the girls but ya gotta be more civil ya'know. Can't be forcing a girl tah do something she's not able to muster herself up fer. Thankfully ah'm a bit brighter apple in the bunch that ah can see past all this macho manly showin' off yer goin' on about. It's gonna git ya in trouble y'know. Like how ya got them glowin' eyes again when ya were pickin' a fight back there." The strange physical change Spike had undergone was so far out of his thoughts he barely remembered what she was talking about. So focused on one subject alone.

"So then... Sweetie Belle is..."

"She's in the back room waitin' fer ya. Wanted tah talk before she had tah git home. I gotta run mahself before granny notices ah've been gone awful late. Ya'll be kind tah her, ya hear?" Spike nodded to Applebloom and she took that as an agreement, patting him on the shoulder before heading out of the library herself. Spike stood there dumb founded and soon found himself walking past the stair case and to the door leading to the back part of the library. Sure enough when he had arrived there Sweetie Belle was standing in the middle of the room waiting for him. Her eyes were sad. It hurt his heart.

"Hey Spike." Sweetie said quietly and the dragon-blooded boy closed the door behind him as he walked into the room. "I guess your party got ruined, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Spike said rubbing the back of his head, finding it hard to look her in the eye. Before he had admired them so when she glanced at him with that flirtatious look. But now after what had happened he just felt guilt for his actions. "It's okay though. I mean I think I kind of deserved to have it ruined. I wasn't being a very good host."

"I guess so." Sweetie said quietly and the two stood before each other in silence. Spike decided that he finally needed to man up and confess what he'd done wrong to one person at least. Snips and Sweetie having covered for him so far and making him feel like a complete heel. "Sweetie, I need to say something."

"I do too." Sweetie said and the duo made eye contact. The purple haired girl took a deep breath and gathered her courage. "Spike, I want you to believe me when I say this." Here it comes. The truth; he's a monster. He's a rapist. He's a terrible creature and he deserves to be locked up and she never wants to see him again. And he deserved all of it. "I'm sorry."

"...you're what?"

"I'm sorry." Sweetie repeated and stepped away from Spike, looking at one of the book cases. "I'm sorry I did that to you. I didn't mean to end up like that but I just... I don't know. I guess I got scared. I realized I didn't know what I was doing. I felt like a little kid all of a sudden." She clasped her hands together and faced him. "I let things get out of hand and then I just... fell apart. I'm sorry Spike. Can you forgive me?"

It was too good to be true. He'd dodged every bullet. The party wouldn't be blamed on him, Twilight was never going to find out, Sweetie had covered for him with Applebloom and now even the very act he'd committed in his bedroom with her was off his shoulders. He'd gotten away with all of it and none of it would come back to haunt him. He'd won. He was the king of the world. Nothing could stop him now.

"No." Spike suddenly said and Sweetie looked heart broken.

"No?" She asked, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks again. Spike put his hands on her shoulders.

"No, I wont forgive you because you did nothing wrong. I'm... I can't keep doing this. I can't just let everyone let me get away with these things. Sweetie what I did was wrong. I'm so sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry I pushed you that far when you didn't want to. It was all my fault and I don't want you to feel bad about any of it." He had to be a man, not a monster. He was going to make that choice right here and now. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." She hugged him suddenly and he hugged her back. Despite everything she still let him get away with it even after confessing all of his sins. He felt like he owed her more and that he hadn't paid enough. But if she was happy then well... that's what's most important. He could pay up the rest later over time. "Spike, please don't be mad but I don't think I'm ready to be a girlfriend."

"I'm not mad." Spike said calmly. "Maybe I'm not ready to be a boyfriend either." She nodded and stepped back to look at him. Things were different now and Spike suspected they probably wouldn't be the same going forward. But perhaps there was a new found respect for each other now and that was something precious to keep between them. A secret, but more than that their understanding of their limits together. Spike walked her out of the back room and towards the door, holding it open for her. "Do you need me to walk you home?"

"No, that's okay. I can make it just fine. But Spike?" Sweetie said and darted up, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "When we are ready to be a boyfriend and a girlfriend, do you want to try it with each other again?" Spike blushed at getting the kiss but smiled in return to her.

"Sure. If we're ready, maybe we can try it again." Sweetie giggled in that adorable way that made him feel good inside and said her goodbyes as she walked out the door. Spike closed it behind her and touched his own lips. Even after all of that she was willing to give him a parting gift that was so sweet. Spike let out a breath and caught a little spout of flame coming out of his lips. "Shoot... guess she got me pretty good with that last one."

Spike looked around the library, other than the larger than usual amount of foot prints on the floor the place actually looked pretty good. Seemed his party guests were honest about cleaning up after themselves, another bullet dodged thankfully. Spike headed up the stairs to his room looking to get a shower and maybe some quick personal relief after all the pressure Sweetie Belle had built up in him. He could use something to calm him down after all. As he got up to the top of the stairs and reached for the door handle it swung open first and Spike found himself face to face with a left over from the party that could have helped with that relief but he doubted it would be a very good idea. "Ruby Pinch?"

"Hey party man. Nice punch you mixed up for us tonight." Ruby Pinch said looking like she'd enjoyed a few cups of them herself. "Guess it's all over already huh? That's fine, I was looking to head home anyway." Ruby walked past him with a sway in her hips that made the boy a little upset she was leaving the one place he could use a girl right now. Though a more important question was stuck in his mind.

"What the heck were you doing in my room?"

"Helping Applebloom." A slow response came from the doorway and Spike turned around quickly to see a lanky boy walking out of the bedroom as well.

"What the... Snails? What are you guys doing? Applebloom was down stairs." Ruby hadn't stopped to have a conversation as she was still walking towards the door, Snails looking after her as she did.

"Yep, she took her down after a while to see you. Looks like the party ended pretty early." He responded in a low and slow tone, though there was something about it that was kind of... anxious. Spike didn't know how to describe it. Snails didn't get agitated or excited like most boys. "Where's Snips?"

"He uh... he took the blame for the party. Cheerilee showed up." Spike said simply and Snails face when from uninterested to concerned faster than Spike had ever seen it change before. "I don't know why he did it."

"Hmmm... that's trouble." Was just about all the analysis he had to offer. "Hey, I'm gonna walk Ruby home right now. You want me to come back to help you clean up?"

"No man, it's okay. Everyone did it before they left. Cheerilee made them but uh... Snails what's going on here?" Spike asked nodding over towards where Ruby was standing by the open door of the library and awaiting her escort. Snails looked at Spike then down at the pink haired girl and back to his buddy.

"Nothing." Snails said but Spike raised an eye brow in curiosity. "Well then I'll see you later. I'll keep you updated on Snips."

"Yeah... sure." Spike said waving to them both from the stairwell as they exited the library. That response had been weird and Spike wasn't really sure what was going on between them but he was sure it was something now. Where they really going out? He wasn't sure and didn't have any proof but the fact they were still up here while Applebloom was downstairs was troubling to say the least. Deciding he was now way more tired than earlier Spike went around the library to be sure all of the lights were off and then trudged back upstairs to just go to bed.

Once he was in his room he turned the lights off and just fell on top of the covers, groaning and kicking his shoes off. "I sure hope Twilight had a better night than me." Was all he could think as he was drifting off to sleep. Adjusting on his bed his arm went up around his pillow and he felt something odd. "Whats... that?" Gripping it in his fingers Spike pulled the object back up and found he was holding a pair of pink panties.

"These aren't Twilight's." Spike commented to himself. "... they're not Sweetie Belle's either." Looking at the panties for a while Spike slowly just put them back where he found them and tried to put it out of his mind as he went to bed. He sighed loudly. "What the heck is the deal with this bedroom and people getting naked anyway?"


End file.
